The Reality Check Series
by Gr33d
Summary: When Reality and Fantasy merges together how will the tamers react? And who is this new ruler? Can the Tamers fight through this world of confusion to once again save their world from vanishing? And just what is a choosen child?
1. Fantasy, or Reality?

**The Reality Check Series**

Before I begin writing I would just like to say that I am a fan of anime and writing in general. And that I use to watch the digimon series every day, until they screwed over the series with this new season. So in my story I will try to keep the basics of the shows, BUT dew to the lack of seriousness in the newer series. I am merely denying the existence of this season. I wish to be a great writer. But in order to be a great writer I need to give people what they want, and in order to give people what they want I need to talk to them. So drop me an E-mail at and tell me what you think of my story, and what you want to see. And for those of you reading this and going "this sound familiar, don't worry, no one is stealing any ones work. This is Cortez from the DHZ, that name was already taken though so I'm writing with a different pen name.

**Chapter 1: Fantasy? Or Reality? **

"Please. Don't." That voice cried out to me, a voice that visited me every night. I heard a chuckle erupt below me, a wicked laugh that constantly haunted my dreams. I looked down as once again I floated there, suspended in the air. Below lay two figures both very familiar to me. The first was merely a cartoon character, the character that I watched everyday on TV, before things went haywire. I studied her body closely, as I did every time she visited me. Her fox-like features seemed so smooth on my eyes. And her body cried out to me. But this was not the state that I wished to see her in. She lay on the ground unable to move. Her ears, drenched in sweat, lay flat against her head. Tears dotted her face as she slowly closed her eyes in defeat. Her body quaked uncontrollable. And even her tail was soaked in sweat. As I stared at her in awe a single hand reached out to her, a mighty hand covered in a black glove, and the beings very fingers were the thickness of my wrist. My eyes were immediately torn from her, from Renamon, and now I was watching the creature that haunted me every night, the one I have come to call Cortez. His body was large enough to make any man kneel before him. And all he wore was a black suit. A smile exploded across his face as he lifted Renamon above him. "Did you really believe that you would escape that easily?" He spoke, while grasping Renamon by her tail and tossing her over his shoulder. I stared at them, unable to do anything and not even sure if I wanted to. Cortez began walking away getting further and further into the darkness. But all at once I was shaken awake. A single bead of sweat raced down my brow as I threw off the covers of my bed. At first I was lost, unable to recognize my own room. The only thing that I could think of at first was his belt buckle, a golden sun. But I quickly came to my senses as I crawled out of bed. I wiped the sweat away and made my way to the single window in my room. Looking out I saw my parent's van, and the small white garage.

"Why? Why do these dreams haunt me? And … Why do…" I stopped, unable to finish my sentence. But in my mind I continued. Why does she make me feel so… Pleasured. I hung my head ashamed of myself, ashamed of my feelings. Most people would say that no one knows how they truly feel. But I... I know how I feel. And I... I know that I SHOULDN'T feel this way. I turned away from the window and headed for the door. My stomach growled as I grasped the handle. Reminding me of the lack of food in my house. I opened the door and continued through the short staircase. Even though I knew that it would make matters worse I looked along the wall, at the pictures of my family. The last few weeks have been hard. On me, and probably on anyone left on Earth. Everyone has just, disappeared. Gone, without a trace. It started with my family, but then the neighbors. Of course when my family disappeared I called the cops, who started an investigation. But they didn't get anywhere. And then the phones quit working, along with the Internet, and the TV, and even the radio.

I made my way pass the stairs and into the kitchen. Where stood a microwave broken an oven Broken, a coffee machine broken, and the only working appliance in the room, the refrigerator. I opened the fridge and stared in at its empty contents. There was absolutely nothing in there. But even though the fridge was empty, my stomach still insisted on protesting. I sighed as my mind grew dismayed at these events, and then went to do what I did every morning. Sit in front of the TV and pray that something happens. I slouched down on the couch, and starred mindlessly at the blank screen. I feared that the results would be the same as the last time, but still had to try. I reached under the cushion and pulled out the flat, gray remote and began mindlessly flipping channels.

Elsewhere.

The fight raged on across the city. Digimon were now appearing everywhere. Attacking anything and everything in sight, and the only ones that could even scratch the surface of these monsters now prowl in the heat of battle.

"Renamon! Get up hurry!" Shouted Rika from the sidewalk. Standing beside her were both Takato and Henry, each shouting out their own commands. The city screamed in panic as digimon rampaged through the city. But the tamers managed to beat their way through the crowd to a peculiar enemy whose strength was like none they've ever witnessed. For they had stumbled upon a digimon called Metalmamemon. A small digimon clad in mechanical weapons and wanting only to kill everything moving. Guilmon grasped a hold of the digimon's mechanical arm, which instead of a hand at the end, was a huge gun that fired plasma shots that could easily clear the entire city. Metalmamemon chuckled to himself as he began firing his cannon, but luckily Guilmon had a hold of it, for the shots simply floated off into the sky, missing the panicked streets. Just as Guilmon was tossed effortlessly aside and Metalmamemon readied his cannon for another round Terriermon leapt onto him, along with Renamon who was back on her feat, ready to have a second bout with this digimon. Guilmon hadn't even hit the ground before readying himself for another attack. As soon as his feet touched the ground he leapt back into the brawl.

"Guilmon! Get the cannon!" Hollered Takato, going horse just to be heard over the crowd. Guilmon lunged for Metalmamemon's arm but was to late this time. Three blasts shot out of the cannon flying into the city. Guilmon jumped up, as high as he could, trying to intercept the shots. But after being nailed to the ground by the first shot the second two raged towards the city. All of the tamers traced the path of the shots as they watched it slam into a building sending it toppling into the streets. Takato raced to Guilmon's side as his body hit hard onto the ground. But the other tamers starred helplessly at the falling ruble as it sped its way towards the screaming crowd. Out of no where lunged a great feline beast, known to the people as another demon attacking their city, but to the tamers as Leomon. Leomon was in and out before the rubble hit the ground, but as he rolled out a small girl toppled from his arms. Both Henry and Rika had lost their interest in the battle and were now watching Leomon and the girl. The girl said nothing, just simple walked to the rumble, which was now littered with bodies.

"Mother!" She cried. Leomon made to comfort her but the girl turned in a rage when he touched her. "You beast! Go away! MOTHER!" She hollered out kicking Leomon in the shin and running to the many corpses. Another girl ran to Leomon's side, his tamer Jeri. Leomon made another grab for the child, wanting to make her sobs stop, but Jeri pulled him away.

"Leomon." She whispered. "Please. The others. They need us." Leomon took one last look at the bodies, and tore his gaze away, running towards the other tamers. Jeri followed him trying to be brave, trying not to cry.

"Rika!" Shouted Renamon as she was once again flung to her knees. "We are losing this fight!" She shouted.

"Right!" Rika replied grabbing for her d-arc and cards. Both Rika and Henry were torn back to reality, to the monstrosity that ravaged their home. But Takato was still by Guilmon's side, who was still lying there, hardly breathing, but still trying to get back to his feet. Rika fanned out her cards but she already knew what she was looking for, a blue card with no writing on it, but just the digimon logo. She quickly threw the other cards into her pocket as Leomon reached the tamers, leaping over Rika and Henry towards the ongoing battle. The tip of Rika's card met her D-arc when something cut into her flesh, forcing her to drop her card and bring her hands to the bleeding cut on her face. Henry looked away from his cards just in time to see more digimon entering the fray. A small band of Gotsumon marched towards them, hurling rocks and other pebbles at the tamers.

"Terriermon let the others handle him. You get those guys!" Shouted Henry dodging another stone. Terriermon nodded in agreement and swiftly ducked under one of Metalmamemon's punches and out of the battle. The Gotsumon launched another assault of rocks upon the tamers, but Terriermon jumped in between them spinning in circles performing his terriertornado attack, which sent the stone back at the Gotsumon. The stones landed harmlessly on the ground in front of the Gotsumon, but bought Rika the extra time she needed to recover her card. But once again as she was about to swipe the card into her D-arc she was sent sprawling to the ground from an attack from behind, and not shortly after she hit the ground Henry followed. Renamon attempted once again to land a blow on Metalmamemon using her diamond storm, but each diamond bounced off of his hard metallic body.

"Rika! Nothings working!" She shouted behind her, not noticing the new digimon attacking the tamers. A Shellmon scraped it's body across the road, spraying it jet of water at the Tamer. Henry managed to escape, but Rika was not as lucky. The jet of water blasted her dead on sending her somersaulting further away from her card, and closer to the Gotsumon who were now pilling on top of Terriermon.

"Guilmon, please you have to get up." Whispered Takato still kneeling over Guilmon. Just as Takato had given up hope Guilmon opened his eyes and spoke.

"Takato… I'm hungry…" Wined Guilmon while climbing to his feet.

"Ha. Come on eat later big guy! First we have to beat these digimon."

"All of them Takato?" Guilmon continued to wine.

"No, just until they quit destroying the city" Said Takato, knowing exactly what to say. Guilmon waited for a few moments, now standing and looking in at Renamon's battle.

"Okeey dokeey. But then we eat." He growled while rushing back into the battle. Metalmamemon smirked as to extensions poked out of his back, Renamon readied to pounce the moment that he fired these new weapons. But instead of firing at Renamon, the extension spit fire out of the bottom, raising him slowly off of the ground. Guilmon froze, not knowing what to do as his enemy rose high above his head. Renamon, on the other hand, charged at the stunned Guilmon jumping into the air and off of Guilmon, once again knocking him to the ground, and sending her at Metalmamemon.

"Get off you bitch!" Hollered Metalmamemon as Renamon clung to his ankles. Both digimon struggled to stay airborne, Metalmamemon began randomly launching blasts from his cannon into buildings and the panicked crowds. Rika clung to her ribs, tears beginning to form in her eyes as more of the water blasted over her. Leomon, who had given up on catching Metalmamemon now, turned his attention to Shellmon and Rika as Jeri joined Henry aside from the battle. "RIKA!" hollered Renamon as her and Metalmamemon burst into flame.

"Guilmon! You're hitting Renamon!" Hollered Takato.

"She kicked me first!" Complained Guilmon releasing Metalmamemon and Renamon from his inferno. Leomon jumped between Rika and Shellmon blocking the water, but struggling to stay standing. Rika, still grasping her ribs began crawling to where her card lied, a mere ten feet away.

"Takato! Help Terriermon!" Hollered Henry as he watched his defeated digimon being stoned by the Gotsumon. At this Guilmon rushed into the mob of Gotsumon, plowing them away from Terriermon, who lied limp on the ground.

Meanwhile, in one of the two black towers that overlooked the city.

"Hurry up! I want every operational monitor we have running! Get me every major news station, and even the minor ones. I want every camera we own running! I want to know where each and every one of these monsters are and what they are doing!" Barked a man wearing a complete black suit, and matching glasses.

"Yes sir!" Replied two women sitting in front of him typing ferociously at the keyboards lying in front of them. The inside of the tower exploded with lights and sound as every square inch of the walls blared out a news broadcast or pictures of the city.

"Yamaki." Spoke another women, dressed in the same white uniforms as the other two.

"WHAT!" Yamaki barked at her making her jump back a foot or two.

"Sir, we have over three-thousand biomerges and raising by the second." She continued, straining to keep her soldier-like impression.

"Where are they coming from?" He questioned.

"The park, the streets, the nearby woods, stores, private homes, just about everywhere sir." She continued, now allowing the strain to be heard in her voice. Yamaki removed his glasses and massaged his temples before continuing.

"Ok. Alert me if the count reaches four-thousand." Ordered Yamaki, who went back to staring at the monitors. The monitor directly in front of the two women flashed an image of Metalmamemon obliterating the apartment building, and one of the women stopped typing and allowed a gasp to escape her. Her mind froze with fear, and her eyes began to water.

"Sir! Were at four-thousand and still climbing!" Spoke the third women as she approached Yamaki.

"What's wrong?" Whispered the woman who was still typing away at the keyboard.

"That…That house… My parents…And brother… They live there…" She spoke, still paralyzed by the picture. Yamaki was once again rubbing his temples. Running many scenarios through his mind. But only one would work. But that is if it works properly.

"Ok. Everybody listen up." Hollered Yamaki. "Were going to run project Omega. But we need all the power possible." The third women stared at him, a look of complete fear on her face.

"Sir. Omega does not yet have clearance, it's only a testing weapon." She spoke, now completely shattering her professional look.

"It's the only thing we have. None of our other weapons are set to handle this many biomerges. Now I need these monitors off, the lights, everything except the computer consoles. And somebody start all of the back up generators." Everyone began plugging away at their tasks, the monitors shut down, and the lights went off, leaving the room lit only by the haze of the computer consoles. Yamaki watched as one of his computer Techs got up and made a beeline for the door. But he intercepted her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He hollered, practically spitting on her face.

"Please, sir my family. Their building was attacked." She cried, breaking down in tears.

"I guarantee you. If this program does not get running then your family will not even hold a fraction of the casualties." They stood there inches away from each other. In complete silence.

"I'm… Sorry sir." She blubbered turning back towards her keyboard.

"Well quit. You're not being paid to be sorry you're getting paid to follow orders!" Yamaki continued, still hollering. She sat down at her chair and resumed typing, while gasping for air in-between her sobs.

"Tera?" He called.

"Sir?" the third woman replied

"Give me an estimated time until detonation."

"Yes Sir!" She replied moving towards her own small console at the other side of the room. Suddenly a large crash erupted through the room, and the building began shaking.

"Nobody stop! If those beasts plow into this room you keep typing!" Yamaki called out.

"Sir, five minutes until Omega project detonation." Tera cried out.

"Tera, get me a weapon. I don't care what but get me something."

"Yes sir!" She replied searching around for something. The room remained silent for what seemed as hours, but was only about thirty seconds before laughing and other sounds echoed from behind the doors. Tera slid back to Yamaki's side handing him a shotgun, and holding two magnums in her hands.

" Where'd you get these?" Yamaki questioned.

"The shotgun came from the janitor Sir." She replied

"Is he allowed to carry this?" He pressed on,

"No Sir." Tera answered.

"When were done here, fix that, and get more." He replied dropping to one knee in front of the two doors.

"Yes Sir." She replied standing behind him and aiming both guns above his head and at the doors.

"And those?"

"My personals."

"Are you allowed to carry them?"

"Um.. No Sir."

"Also fix that."

"And get more Sir?" She smirked.

"Lots more." He replied also smirking.

"Ok people we have a breach. They are in the tower. If anything comes through those doors Tera and I have it covered. You must keep working!" He hollered, gripping the trigger on his shotgun. The laughs and growls grew louder and louder as their shapes appeared behind the glass doors. All at once the room exploded as the doors flew off their hinges and digimon poured into the room. Both Yamaki and Tera pumped shot after shot into the digimon, while taking slow steps back towards the computer Techs. Tera now had her guns resting on Yamaki's shoulders, so that she wouldn't hit him in the back of the head.

Meanwhile the tamers continue with their own struggle.

"Rika! Do something!" Hollered Renamon now dangling from Metalmamemon's cannon, which was still firing into the crowds. Guilmon was now retreating from the Gotsumon with the beaten Terriermon lying on his back. Leomon was the only one making progress, he was now walking through the water towards the Shellmon, who was slowly backing away. Rika now lunged her arm out for the card grasping it like her life depended on it, which under the given circumstances, it probably did. But in the split seconds that it took for her to roll onto her back and swipe the card, a strange portal erupted behind the enemy digimon, Shellmon, the Gotsumon, and Metalmamemon with Renamon clinging to his arm. The portals began sucking these digimon away, but as Rika watched Renamon was also sucked into the portal behind Metalmamemon. And in another split second that complete terror had erupted in Rika's mind the portals closed leaving no trace of the digimon they engulfed.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" She hollered until her lungs couldn't take any more. She attempted to climb to her feet still screaming for Renamon. Takato, Henry, and Guilmon raced to her side, no one could think of anything to say. Anything to do. Takato helped raise her to her feet, but she attempted to run to where she had last seen her digimon and fell back to the ground.

"Guys we better go." Whispered Henry watching the shadows of people coming down the roads, toward them.

"Why?" Questioned Takato.

"Lets see, a horde of digimon just attacked the city, now they are all gone, except ours, and here comes the peoples whose houses and families were just destroyed." Henry explained. Jeri and Leomon now joined the group, getting there just in time to hear Henry finish his explanation.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Shouted Rika still trying to get to her feet.

"Jeri. Go with Guilmon. I'll take Rika." Said Leomon picking the kicking and screaming Rika off the ground.

"We'll go to Rika's house, but just take the back roads." Spoke Henry as the gang trotted off away from the crowds.

Back in the towers.

"I'm out of ammo." Whispered Tera.

"Don't worry, so are they." Spoke Yamaki standing up and getting back to his place in the center of the room. "Well ladies, we have a success." He spoke trying to sound cheery. "Ok. You," He spoke pointing at the sobbing computer tech. "You can go find your family. But no matter what, we need you back here A.S.A.P. Lets not forget you still have a very important job."

"Yes Sir." She spoke jumping up and racing down the hall.

"Matter of fact, if anyone wants to go find their families feel free to." Spoke Yamaki. The second computer tech walked out, along with the janitor, and a few other staff.

"Tera?" Questioned Yamaki.

"My family is on vacation Sir." She spoke.

"Ok. Get those guns certified and get more. But be back before the electricity comes back." Yamaki spoke collapsing in his chair.

"Yes Sir." She spoke while marching out of the room. When she left Yamaki once again removed his glasses and began rubbing his temples.

At Rika's

Rika was now lying in her bed with the other tamers gathered around her. Leomon and Jeri sat there, both knew something had happened to Renamon, but neither of them dared ask what. It was finally Guilmon who broke the silence.

"Takato." He wined "Where's Renamon?" Nobody answered "Takato?" He tried again.

"She… She's gone." Takato whispered.

"Gone? Where'd she go?" Guilmon pressed on. But once again there was no answer. "Takato?"

"She's gone. Deleted! She is no more!" Hollered Rika, crying once again. "Along with my Grandmother, and mom!"

"But, she cant be…" Wined Guilmon. Throwing the room into silence once again.

"Look… Rika I have to go… I need to.. To make sure my parents are ok." Whispered Takato.

"Yeah. Us to." Spoke Henry as he and Jeri stood up.

"Guys…" She called out. "Please stay here with me tonight." She spoke, still trying to contain her tears.

"Rika… Keep the digimon here tonight. It's not safe for them out there. I'll… I'll try to." Spoke Takato

"Ill try too" spoke Henry, Jeri, unable to speak without breaking down just nodded her head.

Somewhere?

"RENAMON!" The voice rung throughout my head. Forcing me awake. I leapt nearly to the ceiling, as I became fully awake. Only a dream, only a dream I thought to my self. Who was that? I rubbed my forehead trying to get a face. But the voice was the only thing I could remember. I looked up, at that dammed blank screen again.

"Screw you!" I hollered hurling the remote into the TV. I rose to my feet and stormed away, back to my room muttering multiple curses under my breath. When I got to my room I went right back to my window, staring out at the garage and behind that the woods behind my house. I Sighed as I made my way outside. The woods were a place that I could always find peace. Always find the answers to the questions I had. Perhaps… just a thought though.. I could find the answer to this problem. I made my way pass the weeds and into the thick trees until I came to familiar spot, a small tree in a clearing, and a wall of thorns encasing the clearing, only breaking in two places. I entered through one of these brakes, and sat on the ground with my back propped against the tree in the middle. I lied there, eventually falling asleep once again.

At Takato's house.

Takato reached his hand out holding the door handle, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer about his parents. But Takato overcame his fear, ignoring the doubts within his head. And pulled the door open.

"Mom! Dad!" Takato called out entering the bakery. There was a lot of shuffling and crying coming down the hallway, as both of Takato's parents came into the bakery. Takato's mom lunged at him, nearly smothering him with her inhuman hug.

"You're ok!" she cried out along with some other words, but Takato couldn't understand a word of this. And merely wrapped an arm around his mom. His dad on the other hand was just standing against a wall, watching his son.

"Ya… Mom… you're choking me." Takato gasped for air as his mom released him. "Ya. I'm fine. When things got hectic me, Henry, and Jeri took off." Takato spoke, feeling that his mom was reassured. But his dad still stood against the wall glaring at him. "Hey. Mom, dad. Rika wants me to stay with her tonight." He spoke, now staring at the ground. Both parents found this as a bit of a surprise, and stared at each other not knowing what to say. When finally his mom spoke.

"Um… Takato.. Is there something going on.. With you and Rika?" At this Takato nearly died trying not to bust up laughing.

"No… She… She lost both her mother, and grandmother." And Renamon. He almost blabbed. "She wants me, Henry, and Jeri to stay with her." Once again his parents stared at each other, his mother muttering O my god. Over and over.

"How… How about you guys come over here?" Questioned his mom, not liking the thought of her baby staying the night at a girl's house, without any adults.

"She doesn't want to… Henry already tried to get her to stay at his house." He lied. Once again his parents looked at each other, when finally his dad moved away from the wall and towards Takato.

"Takato? Is this one of those things that even if we say no, you're gonna do it anyway?" Questioned his dad, folding his arms. But Takato didn't answer, he just stared at the floor. "Right. Fine you can go. But I want to talk to you before you go, in your room." He finished unfolding his arms and heading to the back of the bakery, pass his and his wife's room, and moving up the stairs to Takato's room. Takato went to follow, but was stopped by his mother, who had managed to stop crying.

"Takato…I love you." She spoke.

"I know mom. I love you to." He answered continuing to his room. When he got there his dad was leaning against the window.

"Shut the door." His dad spoke. Takato reached behind him closing the door.

"So… These creatures? What do you have to do with them?" His dad asked. Takato felt as if he had just been hit in the gut. Did his dad know? Or was he simple questioning him?

"Nothing dad… Why?"

"Takato. They showed a scene on the news, of the first building that fell." His dad pressed on. Shit! Takato thought to himself. He saw us, or perhaps, just me. "It wasn't a good shot but, In the corner of the screen I saw you kids. And the digimon fighting each other. Now what do you have to do with these creatures?" His dad repeated.

"Umm.. Does mom?" Takato started. Deciding he'd better come clean.

"No, she didn't see it." He answered.

"Those creatures… Are digimon. You know like from the cartoons." Started Takato, who was once again looking at the ground.

"Ok… So a bunch of cartoon characters just attacked our city?" His dad pressed on.

"Well, they aren't just cartoon characters. They are AI's that have become real. Please dad, I don't know how." Explained Takato wishing that he were anywhere but here.

"Ok. I'll accept that. But how are you kids involved?" He pressed on.

"Well… Each of us has a digimon partner… we… they just kinda appeared." Takato shifted around, still staring at the floor.

"So these cartoon characters appear and?"

"Well, they weren't blowing stuff up. So we hung out with them, hid them…. Then others began appearing, but these ones were blowing stuff up and causing trouble. So we... We'd go out and fight them." Finished Takato.

"So you've been sneaking out and fighting these creatures, these digimon. With out anyone knowing. Takato. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew you'd try to stop me." Said Takato not able to think of anything else to say. There was a small pause, neither of them saying anything, just standing there,

"Why… Why do you feel that you have to do this?" His dad questioned.

"Well.. Because were the only ones that can." Answered Takato now staring at his dad. Once again there was silence, nobody could say anything.

"Takato. I don't want you doing this… But I know that you are right… We saw just what people could do to them… WE can't do anything. So… Be careful… And don't let your mother find out." Takato sighed with relief as he made towards his closet, grabbing his sleeping bag. Some cloths, and an assortment of other things that he might need. His dad on the other hand stood there watching him. "So.. What all happened with Rika? She didn't look to good on the news." Spoke his father. Takato flung his backpack over his shoulder and turned to face his dad.

"She.. She got banged up pretty bad in the fight… And when the digimon disappeared, hers did too. So, Henry, Jeri and I had to drag her away. But when we got to her house, she couldn't find her mother or grandmother." Spoke Takato.

"Well… Her mother and grandmother could turn up after things get cleaned up." His father spoke, trying to find a bright side.

"I know." Spoke Takato heading for the door.

"Takato." Called his dad. Takato turned around as his dad approached him.

"Be careful." He spoke, reaching both arms out and embracing his son, who blinked away his fears, and doubts, and hugged his father.

"I will." He replied, releasing his dad and making his way out of his house, and back to Rika's.

Somewhere?

This time neither the digimon Renamon, nor Cortez was in my dream but still I could not sleep. I was racing through the woods, streets, fields, screaming for someone. Anyone. Not wanting to be alone. But I stopped dead in my tracks, as the world came to an end. In the woods the trees disappeared, along with the ground, and the sky. Darkness took its place. I fell to the ground, not ready to make such a sudden stop. And before I could get to my feet the ground crumbled underneath me, sending me into the endless abyss.

"Where'd you all go!" I hollered in to the woods. Once again being thrown awake. My voice echoed through the silenced woods. Where nothing made a sound, the trees stood perfectly still, there was never the slightest breeze, and the only sounds I herd, were made by myself. I rose to my feet, still feeling deadly tired, even though I've been sleeping for most of the days since everyone went missing. But I feared sleep. Beside for the dreams, a small voice in the back of my mind cried out to me not to sleep. Even the slumber I had gotten did not feel like sleep. But yet even when awake things felt like a dream, like… Like I was growing thin, not just physically but mentally. The feeling was so… Alien, and so horrid.

Somewhere? High in the sky.

"So cold. It's so cold." The voice spoke. It was so hard, such a challenge but I managed to peel my eyes open as my fears were confirmed. I felt like I was falling. Plummeting down. And as my eyes opened I looked up seeing the shinning sun, and a number of clouds. I rolled over, so I could look down, towards my destination. Fear struck me hard, I was falling, miles above the ground, racing towards an ocean of trees. "Is this it? Is this what it feels like to be deleted?" I, Renamon spoke. It was a few seconds when I could make out the house, and the trees in which I was about ready to crash into. "Rika… I'm sorry.. I failed you." I whispered closing my eyes and preparing for the pain. In another three seconds I lied on the ground, eyes open, but unable to see. I could feel blood dripping from my ears, as I lied there. Unable to move. Slowly shapes started to appear before me. But nothing made sense. One of the shapes moved looking over me. The pain… So intense.. Like nothing I've experience in battle. The shape moved again, this time making a sound.

"Re… RENAMON?" Cried the shape. Moving closer.

"I'm… Sorry Rika." I spoke through the blood in my mouth, before my vision left me again, and I completely blacked out.


	2. DayDreaming

**Chapter 2: Day-Dreaming**

I was about ready to head back to my house when a loud crumbling and smashing sound erupted through the air as an object slammed against the ground behind me. I spun around looking at the object… No person… And yet I was wrong again as Renamon lay there, drenched in sweat and blood, twitching uncontrollably. I raced to her side through the thorns that she had landed in. And crouched over her.

"Renamon?" I questioned more to myself then to her. She looked up at me, but said nothing. She groaned in pain, spewing blood on my shirt. Which snapped me back to reality. "RENAMON?" I cried out dropping to my knees and raising her head. Trying to let her get the blood out.

"I'm… Sorry Rika." She spoke, spitting more blood out, and going completely limp.

"What? Renamon? Renamon!" I cried, but it was no use, she couldn't answer. I place my hand below her mane, over her ribs. Holding my breath I waited, and watched. She was still breathing. But not much, and for how long would this last? I grabbed one of her wrists, swinging it over my head and holding her hand. With my other hand I placed under her other arm. I stood up, trying to lift her up with me. I got to my feet and regained my balance. I started to head out of the woods, struggling with Renamon. She was slightly taller then me, so her feet dragged across the ground, getting snagged and tingled in a number of roots and plants. As I pulled her through the last of the weeds her muscles tightened. I laid her down on the ground as her head raised up. Her eyes opened and she attempted to speak. Her mumbles only brought up more blood, I couldn't hear anything that she said, and as I wiped the blood away from her mouth she passed out again.

I reached around her, lifting her up once more and started for my house. Every few minutes she would wake up again and try to speak. But each time she'd fall back into her slumber. I reached the drive way when I noticed her feet were no longer dragging, I looked down to see her attempting to walk, her left arm tightened around my hand as she tried to help. But her chin still rested against her chest, and her eyes remained closed. I walked her into my house, making my way to the living room, to the couch in front of the shattered TV, where I laid her down. I ran upstairs into my room, snagged the pillows off of my bed, and jumped half the stairs speeding to her side. I placed the pillows under her head, reclining her slightly.

"Thanks." She whispered softly. Even though it sounded more like Thuks. I got the basic idea. I don't know much about first aid, just to keep her head elevated, and that if she stops breathing to perform CPR, so I sat there, and watched her motionless body.

At Rika's house.

Takato walked into Rika's room, Henry and Jeri were already there. Rika laid asleep on the bed, the others were huddled in the other corner talking quietly.

"I'm back." Whispered Takato tiptoeing over to them.

"And?" Questioned Henry with Terriermon asleep next to him.

"They're fine, a little shaken up, but fine. You?" Takato sat his stuff on the ground and joined them huddling into the corner.

" I don't know. There was nobody home… I left a note telling them that I'm fine." Spoke Henry, trying not to sound worried.

"Don't you think you should go look for them?" Takato pressed on.

"No. My parents are fine, my guess is that they left the house and maybe the city at the first sign of trouble. They know I can handle myself."

"O… My… My dad knows about the four of us now." Takato spoke sitting on the floor next to Guilmon and Jeri.

"What?" Shouted both Henry and Jeri, forgetting about Rika. Rika tossed and turned and all eyes shifted to her. But she resumed her slumber.

"He saw us on the news, they showed a clip of Metalmamemon blasting the first building. He saw us in the corner of the screen. And then he hounded me until I told him. Sorry." Explained Takato.

"That's ok." Spoke Jeri. "I guess that they were going to find out sometime."

"Yeah. I guess you're right… so… How are your parents?" Asked Takato not noticing Henry wording DON'T ASK. The room fell into silence, as Jeri fought back more tears.

"I… Couldn't find them." She spoke, slowly allowing a tear to fall from her eye, which Leomon wiped away, and she hugged him in return.

"We should probably act before she wakes up." Spoke Leomon still being hugged by the crying Jeri.

"What… Do you mean?" Questioned Henry as Jeri released Leomon and wiped away the last of her tears.

"Those portholes weren't a natural occurrence." He continued.

"So?" Questioned both boys.

"So who is the only person that we know that deals with digimon biomerging." Explained Leomon.

"Yamaki." Whispered Jeri, just enough to be herd.

"So?" Questioned the boys again.

"Look, we don't know if Renamon was deleted, she could have been sent to the digital world, or might even be in containment at Yamaki's tower."

Some where?

Despite my fear of what would happen if I fell asleep again, I slowly lowered my head in defeat. My body grew light and began to become transparent, but Renamon jolted me awake when she sat up looking around the room. My eyes shot open and my body turned to normal. I watched her in silence as she studied the room, and finally she noticed me.

"Hi." I greeted. "Are you feeling better?" She waited a while, trying to remember what happened.

"I… ok. Where am I? And where's Rika?" She questioned getting off the couch. I moved over to her, stretching out my arm to help her, but she shook past it, rose to her feet and fell back down on the couch.

"You're at my house. You… Fell from the sky, landed in the woods behind my house. I brought you here." I explained, trying once again to help her up. "I don't know who Rika is. Sorry." She closed her eyes as the memories of her battle, and of landing in the woods flushed back to her. She took my hand as I pulled her to her feet.

"Yes. Thank you." She spoke. Now on here feet she took another look around, looking through the windows above the couch and at the field across from the road in front of my house. "Where… Where am I?" She asked again. I let her go as her balance returned to normal.

"Ohio." I spoke.

"Ohio…" She repeated, drawing a blank.

"How'd you get here?" I questioned stepping away from her, not wanting to crowd her.

"I… Can't remember." She replied. "Thanks for your help. But I need to get back to Rika." She explained. She reached for the door next to the couch, but in the panicked state of my mind I reached out and grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"Please… don't go. Not yet… Strange things have happened here… I'm the only person here." I explained. She turned around looking into my eyes, I didn't bother looking away, she probably already saw just how afraid I was.

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting back down on the couch. I sat in my dad's recliner diagonal from the couch. And prepared to have the first conversation I've had in three weeks.

"Three weeks ago… My family disappeared, I called the police, and they searched for them, but after about two days the phones quit working, along with the TV, radio, and the Internet." I started, not even sure if she would be able to under stand what I was saying. "Then the neighbors disappeared, everyone gone. Except me, as far as I can walk there is no one." I spoke. Done with my story I watched her as she pondered my situation. "You see, you're the first creature I've seen since." She looked up at me and got up from the couch, I did the same.

"I see." She spoke.

"Please… Don't leave me alone again." I whispered, not wanting to show any fear. She made her way to the door again, but this time I didn't attempt to stop her. She turned around to face me.

"I'm going to take a look around. I will come back. Ok?" She spoke opening the door. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Just… Promise that you will come back." I spoke not trying to hide the fear from her.

"I promise." She spoke closing the door behind her and jumping off the porch and into the trees.

Yamaki's tower.

"You know you kids have some nerve bringing them here." Spoke Yamaki as the three tamers entered the room with their digimon beside them.

"We need to talk." Spoke Henry glancing around at the tower, the three women were in their places, hard at work on their computers. A group of TVs were on, making one big picture of a news station covering the attack.

"Yes. I see. You couldn't stop the attacks. You lost. So I had to pick up the slack. And now you want me to stop." Yamaki spoke, walking back to the center of the room with the tamers following behind him.

"No." Takato started. "We want to talk about the program you used to get rid of the digimon." Yamaki tuned to the monitors.

"Tera, Turn it up."

"Yes Sir." She complied

"As night falls upon us rescue workers continue to pull people free from the collapsed buildings from this monster attack. Not much is known about the attacks, but we do have confirmation that the body count has reached over five hundred, and is still climbing. We have been told that the body count has become to high to give us an accurate estimate. But for those of us still here… May God give us a silent night." The reporter spoke finishing his broadcast.

"Did you hear that?" Yamaki began. "Five hundred dead from these beasts" He continued, gesturing at the digimon. "And think of how many would have died if I hadn't have activated the program… So, you want to talk about the omega program, fine then we shall talk."

"What happened to the digimon that had it used on them?" Questioned Henry, stepping forward to face Yamaki.

"Oh, don't tell me that you are worried about those beasts. Why would you care if the creatures that attacked your homes were deleted?" He replied, sitting down in his chair.

"Were they? Were they deleted?" Piped in Jeri.

"Unfortunately… No. The omega project is a weapon in testing. We used it today because we had no other options." At this the tamers and their digimon exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Then… Where are they?" Spoke Leomon.

"Why do you care?" He spat, glaring at Leomon with the purest hatred.

"Please." Jeri came forth, in-between Leomon and Yamaki "In the fray one of ours was taken. We only want to get her back." She pleaded. Everybody stopped, as silence filled the room.

"That is our problem though…" Began Yamaki "The program searches for newly biomerged materials, and disrupts their molecules. But we can't control what happens to the data, it could be deleted, or simple transported elsewhere. We do doubt that it would be deleted, because then the data would leave a small residue traceable by our computers. But there is no residue that we can trace." He finished. Once again silence took control of them, each one grasping what he said, each one finding a ray of hope for Renamon.

"Thanks." Spoke Takato, turning away and heading for the door. The others followed him and silently went towards Rika's house.

Somewhere?

I hopped tree from tree, heading away from the house. But not really paying attention, lost in my thoughts I continued onward. I have to find my way back to Rika. But just how far has this portal taken me? And this boy… He's so quick to help me. A complete stranger. And a digimon. But when I fell from the sky any other person would have been sent running away screaming about a monster. If it had not been for him… I probably wouldn't be here now. I came to a stop under the shade of a great oak. And rested. Still sore from my arrival, but yet not as badly injured as I should be. But either way, I don't want to wear myself out, I still have to go back. I wiped the sweat from my face, not noticing the end of the trees, or of the Earth itself. I turned my back to the unnoticed feature and wiped the sweat away from my head. Just how far have I come? Eight, Ten miles perhaps, and nothing. Not just humans, there was no forest creatures, no birds calling, and no wind. The very air I breathed felt harsh against my lungs. I turned ready to leap into a tree ahead. But as I lunged my eyes caught side of the emptiness. I lunged backwards already air born and scrounged to grab a hold of something on the ground. I dangled there from my elbows, my feet dangled into the endless pit of darkness. In one steady movement I flipped backwards, up onto the ground. Staring down into the pit that nearly became my grave I notice the end … of everything. Not even light carried further, just an empty pit. I stood up straight as an odd creaking sound met my ears. Looking around I tried to find the source of the noise. But it seemed to come from within the oak. The ground crumbled underneath me as the tree plummeted into the pit. I ran up the trunk, swerving between branches until I stood on the last branch, and then leapt into the air towards the ground. I hit the ground hard rolling onto my side, but never stopping I just popped back up and ran from the quaking ground. As the ground behind me collapsed into the pit I tumbled down somersaulting into a tree and watching the others behind me disappear. But finally all was silent. I laid there for a few moments, my body still curled up in a somersault. Finally when I decided it was safe I blew the hair from my tale away from my eyes. This has certainly been a very bad day. I thought getting up from the ground and dusting my fur off.

Some where? The house.

I put the two plates on the table, along with the little food that I had been able to scavenge from the neighbor's house. I felt bad, knowing that I had broke into their houses, and raided their cupboards. But seeing how they were gone, they probably won't be missing the food. I watched the window now struggling to stay awake, it felt as if I could collapse at any moment, and as far as I knew, I would probably never wake up. I watched the windows behind the table as Renamon came to the porch. I met her at the door opening it and greeting her. She simple walked in not saying anything or even looking at me.

"Is…Something wrong?" I questioned walking towards the table. I sat down at one end of the small circular table, and she sat at the other. She waited in silence. Pondering what she was going to say.

"We're trapped here." She spoke. I starred at her, not really understanding what she meant.

"What… Are you talking about?" I asked suddenly losing any desire to eat. She looked up from the table, now gazing at me.

"I went about eight miles away from this house…" She began looking back down at her empty plate as she to felt no desire to eat. "The world itself just ends… Even the sky stops… Everything beyond the end is simple black." She finished. Convincing herself to eat she reached out grabbing a bowl of potatoes. I could feel the color draining from my face. My legs began twitching under the table. Just like in my dream… Eventually everything will be engulfed in that. Including us. I got up from the table, almost knocking my chair to the ground.

"Please… Um.. I'll be right back…" I spoke moving through the living room. I pushed the door next to the broken TV open, entering the bathroom. I moved in front of the sink, closing the door behind me. And stared into the three mirrors that doubled as a medicine cabinet. Turning the cold water all the way on I placed my head under the faucet. Slapping water onto my face I turned the water off, and stared pointlessly into the mirror.

"I'm not dying like this." I spoke… directed to no one but myself. "I will not sit here and wait for death." I spoke once again, still directed at no one. But my reflection began to morph, as another voice spoke out.

" You can't escape death." Spoke the voice. "The important thing is that you enjoy the time you have left." I studied the mirror, as the shape became clear to me… Cortez.

"You!" I growled at the mirror.

"No. You would be the correct answer." He began waving his huge hand through the air.

"What do you want?" I questioned, shifting away from the mirror.

"Only to help you. There is no way to escape this death. But be ready for it. And enjoy the time you have." A smirk crept across his face, as he brushed his black hair out of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I looked up, somewhat interested in what he had to say.

"Isn't there something you have wanted to do… to _her_. Something that you have been wanting to do for a long time. Something that until recently you would never have been able to?" He finished, staring through the mirror, and into my eyes.

"I... Cant…" I interrupted. Knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Trust me! There is no one here to stop you, and no one to talk about your deeds." The left mirror slid open as a single bottle tumbled out and onto the counter. I picked it up reading the label, which read in big black words HAVE FUN! I looked back into the mirror, but it was my reflection that stared back.

"What the hell." I whispered. "This is probably just another dream… And even if it isn't… I'm not just going to sit back and wait for my death." I tucked the bottle into the pocket of my jeans, closed the cabinet, and went back to the table.

"Are you ok?" She questioned. Putting her fork down and staring past the food at me.

"Yes. I'm fine." I spoke, walking pass her and into the kitchen. "I'll get drinks." I yelled over my shoulder. I opened the fridge opening a bottle of juice that I had also taken from the neighbors. I poured the juice into two cups, and took the bottle from my pocket, popping the top off, and popping the pills one by one into one of the cups.

"So… You have yet to tell me your name." Spoke Renamon from the dining room, making me jump slightly as the last pill fell into the cup, quickly dissolving. I carried the cups back to the table, handing hers to her.

"Cory." I spoke, sipping at my drink. "Cory Grey." I finished. A grin spread on my face as she took her first long swig of her juice. I tried to control my smirk as she put her empty cup onto the table and went back to her food. It didn't take long before the drugs' effects became visible. She began swaying slightly, from right, to left, back to the right. She sat her fork on her plate, as she fought off the tiredness her eyes shifted to the cup. Noticing a white residue in the cup left by the pills.

"What…. What have you done?" She hollered, jumping from her chair which fell with her to the ground. Her eyes close as she hit the ground caving in to drugs.

"What have I done?" I questioned moving over to her sleeping body. I began to doubt my actions, as fear crept into my mind. But once again that voice called out.

"It's too late to pull out now. You must finish. If you are going to die, go out with a bang." The voice echoed from above, I looked around, expecting to see him standing before me. But he was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed her shoulders and began pulling her out to the garage. Humming silently to myself.

At Rika's house.

"Rika!" Called Renamon. "RIKA!" She hollered out again. Rika tossed and turned in her bed, for tonight she is haunted by a dream that until recently only Cory had seen. Rika lied in the darkness, flinching each time her digimon called out to her. Renamon did not sound herself. Her voice was… Twisted… Each time the digimon called out Rika could almost feel her pain. Something brushed up against Rika's face in the darkness.

"Re…Renamon, is that you?" She cried out. She lay there, helplessly. Once again unable to do anything to help her partner. The dream was much worse though. This time there was no card that she could get to make things better, and she could not even see where her partner was. The thing pulled away from here as flames spewed forth around Rika, not harming her but illuminating Renamon, who came down on top of Rika, screaming in pain, through a bloody and beaten face. Rika turned away, not wanting to see her digimon, not like this. She flung herself around rolling off of her bed and landing face first onto the floor. She lay there for a few moments, shaking the remainder of the dream away. She rose to her feet, tossing her sweat-drenched blanket back onto her bed. She looked across her room at her friends, sprawled out on the floor asleep, tamers and digimon. The only one that was awake was Leomon. Who had Jeri using his lap as a pillow. Rika nodded to him, and made her way to her closet, collecting her clothes.

Leomon looked down at his tamer, not wanting to awaken her. He grabbed her head, removing it from his lap and setting her next to him. He wanted to speak with Rika. But when he looked up he saw the door close, and Rika exit the room. Leomon rose to his feet and stepping over the others, and made his way to the door. He opened the door to see Rika enter another room down the hall, Leomon followed, debating if he should still pursue her, but decided to wait for her when he heard the shower turn on.

Inside the bathroom Rika removed her soaked cloths, tossing them in a small clothes hamper. And stepped into the shower. The cold water felt good against my bare skin, relaxing my muscles, but my mind still wondered. Each time I blinked my eyes I saw her… But not the way I wanted to, I saw her as she was in my dream. A mess, crying, for my help. I looked at the showerhead as the water spilled over my face, hiding my silent tears. Leomon is awake, and probably waiting outside the door. I don't want him to hear me, but I can't stop it. I sat down in the stall, and wrapped my arms around me crying to myself. Hoping that no one would hear me.

My feline ears twitched uncontrollable as I leaned against the wall, listening to our once proud Rika cry. This was the first time I have ever seen her cry, it hurt us all, along with Renamon's disappearance. I had to give Rika strength, to give her back hope. The door slowly opened as Rika emerged. Her eyes met mine, she expected me to be here, and then they darted away.

"Rika. I need to talk to you." I spoke, moving between her and the way to her room. But she turned away. Moving down the other end of the hallway.

"I… I don't want to." She replied, trying to sound strong. I followed her into the kitchen, where she was searching for breakfast.

"Rika… We left your house yesterday." I began.

"Ok." She replied, pretending not to care. She came away from the cupboard, unwrapping a small pastry. But still not looking at me.

"We paid a visit to Yamaki." I continued, knowing that this would get her attention. And I was right, she finally turned to face me, showing me just how angry she was.

"So it was his weapon that got rid of the digimon. So was he happy that he destroyed her! Did he enjoy the fact that not only did he get rid of the digimon attacking the city, but also one of the digimon that had escaped him for so long?" She growled, now furious with rage.

"Rika… He didn't delete any of them. The weapon he used is not even fully developed. He told us that he can't control what happens to the data, that more than likely they were just transported elsewhere. Probably to the digital world." I explained. Trying not to yell. But also not allowing her to interrupt me. Rika froze. This news hit her hard and fast. She lunged at Leomon, wrapping her arms around him. Holding him close to her.

"Thank you." She whispered. This caught me off guard, but I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her as I saw that ray of hope come back. She released me, and I her.

"Should we search for her?" I pressed on, moving to her side as she continued eating.

"No… Renamon's strong. She can take care of herself for a while. First we have to do what we can in the city." She spoke, still struggling to stay calm. I starred at her, confused as to why she didn't want to go find Renamon, but it became clear to me.

"You want to find your mother first?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes." She whispered as she took another bite of her muffin. "Please, Leomon. Can you…" She started. She didn't need to say it, I knew what she wanted. I gave her one last hug before turning away and rejoining with the others.

Somewhere?

I laid her body on the floor in the garage, and began searching for chains. My dad kept an assortment of useless junk in here, but I quickly found the chains. I turned around shutting the cabinet that the chains were in, and laid them next to her. The first thing I need to worry about is if you attack me. I took the smallest length of chain and began wrapping her arms behind her back, weaving the chain in and out, around, and pulling as hard as I could with each wind. Once I got to the end of the chain I tied it off with a small loop. I looped another chain through this and climbed on top of the lawn mower so that I could reach the rafters of the roof, I tied the chain there, looping it over the rafters three or four times, for safety measures. I hoped off of the lawn mower, next to the "crouching" Renamon. The chain pulled her arms and body up so that it looked as if she was on her knees, bowing to me. I couldn't help but to chuckle at this. I stood next to Renamon, studying her once again. My eyes drifted to her ass, and that tail which hid it. Now I can't have this… I began shuffling through boxes, not knowing what I was searching for, but searching. In another minute I found what I was searching for, a small leather clothe, with pinholes in one end, and string in the other. I walked over to a small faucet protruding from one of the wall, turning the valve and allowing the water to pour onto the floor, which flowed under the lawn mower and into a drain. I placed the leather under the faucet, letting it soak up as much as it could. My heart skipped a beat as Renamon groaned out and tried to roll over.

I turned around, watching her shift around… But she just laid there. My breath clotted in my throat, but she finally stopped, still asleep, and I sighed with relief. I better finish before she wakes up. I thought to myself moving back over to her. I placed one hand under her tail, raising it up, revealing her lovely plump ass. I wrapped the leather as tight as I could around her tail, about half way up. And tied it off. I tucked a chain through the leather, securing it with multiple knots. Taking the other end I slung it up over the rafters, catching it in my hand as it came back down. I pulled the chain, raising her tail into the air, but I continued pulling, now just about hanging from the chain, which raised her to her feet, but still I grasped higher on the chain, pulling with all my might, I didn't tie the chain until the only thing that touched the floor was the tips of her toes. I stood back, admiring my work, and waited for her to awaken.

I stood there for only a few moments when I herd the chains rattle. I looked up, as all my tiredness drifted away. Renamon picked her head up and looked around trying to figure out where she was. I walked in front of her, stooping down so that we were eye level. She looked up at me with blank eyes, not even aware of whom I was.

"Wha? Where?" She began, closing her eyes and dropping her head again she tried to remember.

"Hello there." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes instantly shot open, this time filled with anger and confusion.

"What are you doing?" She shouted, trying to swing at me, but the chains pulled her back. She cocked her head around, looking at the chains and her tail. Fear probed its way into her mind, she turned back around to face me. I removed my clothes already my dick was hard, and fear shattered through her when she saw me. "What… What is going on? What do you want?" She spoke, still keeping her cool on the outside.

"I want…" I paused, pretending to ponder the question. "I want you to be a good girl, so that I don't have to hurt you, and for you to do exactly as I say." I explained while patting her on the head. She raised her head again, glaring at me with a look of pure hatred, but it only added to my pleasure. She lunged out at my hand, snapping her jaw trying to hit flesh, but the drug's effects were still in her, running through her blood, and she was to slow to catch me.

"I'll never do anything for you! You sick vermin!" She hollered after I had backed away. I moved to the back corner, next to the coal furnace, which crackled away. The first box I saw was exactly what I was looking for… A box a clothespins. I lifted the box over the others and brought it back by Renamon, standing beside her so that she couldn't see me. I picked up two of the clothespins and crawled underneath her.

"Well then, so much for not hurting you." I spoke. She jumped at the sound of my voice, she had not heard me crawl underneath her, nor had she expected me to. I reached my hands into her mane, brushing the fur aside to find her hidden rack.

"Get away from me!" She growled now trying to kick me, but her feet stopped dead as she lifted them away from the ground. My plan had worked. Her tail was pulling her body off of the ground, if she removed her toes from the ground the pain would be… Undeniable. My attention snapped back to her tits, they were a nice turn on, I cupped one rubbing it before placing the clothespin on the tip of her nipple. She jumped at the pain, and a second time when I placed the other one on. I crawled out from under her. I stood in front of her once again, with two more pins in my hand. She arched her back, trying to shake off the pins, but after a few moments she gave up. I scratched her chin, as her eyes wondered up to mine.

"And to think, all you would have had to do was be a good girl." I sighed placing the two pins on the tips of her ears. These she also tried to shake off. I stood there watching, noticing that each time she shook her head her ears grew redder and redder. But still I was not done. I grabbed two more pins, and walked behind her. I noticed that she was struggling to stay balance on her toes, one of which were bleeding around her claw, I couldn't help but to kick her legs, she gasped out as the chains and her tail pulled tighter, but quickly recovered. I placed my hand on her tail brushing the hair aside and finding the very tip of flesh, where I placed the pin. Once again I crawled under her, stopping so that I could look up into her crotch. "Are you sure you don't want to be good?" I questioned, rubbing her legs. She gave no answer, so I began to push her legs out again. "I want an answer!" I hollered. But still she did nothing. "Fine! Have it your way "I spoke, once again pushing her legs out from under her, but this time I held them out, listening to her gasp. I put her legs back on the ground just as she allowed a small whimper escape her mouth. I smiled at this… Enjoying every moment of this. I brushed her hair aside, poking my fingers in her pussy, and then I slipped the clothespin in her, rubbing it along her, letting her feel every grain in the wood. Her breaths deepened, she knew what was coming, I opened the pin, and let it snap onto her clit. She made no noise, but each muscle in her body tightened. I crawled out from under her, standing up in front of her. I turned to face her, and got exactly what I had hopped for.

"Pl… ple… Take it off.. PLEASE!" She whispered, unable to do anything else. Tears began to drip down her eyes. "I'll…" She took a gasp of air before continuing. "I'll be a good girl." She spoke, now struggling for control over her breathing, but she couldn't stop the tears. I patted her on the head.

"All you had to do was be good. So if you want them to go then prove to me that you can be good." I smiled pushing my dick closer to her. She hesitated for a moment, knowing what I wanted, but not wanting to be the one to do it. I jumped as she took me in, engulfing my entire manhood and she began sucking. I stretched back, closing my eyes. The feeling was amazing, her tongue went everywhere, tickling my nuts, and sweeping over my head. She sucked as hard as she could, needing to make me cum, needing to remove the pin. I fought back an orgasm, not wanting the feeling to end. She pulled down, twisting me and forcing me to cum. I scratched her ears as I spat my jism onto the floor. I pulled away, as she resumed her sobbing. "Now that wasn't so bad. Now was it?" I asked pinching her cheeks.

"Please… Take it off." She begged. I walked around her, moving nice and slow, watching the way her body bobbed each time she took a breath.

" I don't know… I think I enjoyed that. But I don't know if you can be a good girl." I spoke, climbing onto my knees, and thumbing her pin.

"Please… Please just take it away!" She hollered. Bawling her eyes as tears collected around her.

"Fine… Fine. But don't forget that I can replace it at any moment I want to." I spoke releasing the pin and tossing it aside. "Now. What should I do next?" I questioned. I picked the pin up, getting an evil idea. But a great idea. I silently crept underneath her. "Any suggestions?" I questioned. I waited a few moments, and when she didn't give an answer I placed the pin against her crotch "No?" I repeated. Opening the pin.

"Me" She cried out, panicking. "Do me." She repeated. I removed the pin smirking at her suggestion.

"My my. Aren't we a little quick." I spoke crawling out from under her. "Not now… But eventually." I taunted. " You see, I need to get warmed up first. I need to get the "juice" flowing." I crawled back under her, this time from the front, so that she could see me. " I bet these are really starting to hurt?" I began playing with the pins on her nipples. As she looked under at me.

"Yes.." she spoke, watching me with her disdained eyes.

"Yes what?" I continued, grasping the pins I waited for her to answer.

"Yes please…" She whispered. I removed the first pin, giving it a good twist before it was completely off. She gasped trying not to let the pain bother her. I moved closer to her tit, eyeing the red lines left from the pin.

"Ouch… Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" I asked breathing onto her nipple.

"No." she spoke, regaining her defiance.

"What was that?" I questioned, pinching her free nipple with one hand, and dragging the pin down her stomach towards her pussy.

"Yes… Please kiss it." She moaned, shifting her weight on her feet. I wrapped my lips around her tit, licking it as slow as I could, I closed my mouth, rubbing my teeth on the tip of her nipple, pinching it slightly. She began panting and closed her eyes. I went in for a second job, this time not licking, but sucking on her tit, carefully I removed the second pin and began massaging her rack. She began moaning once again, breathing in deeply as I took a deep breath on her nipple. My dick rose and hardened as her moans began to quicken.

"You enjoying this?" I asked, pulling away and crawling out from under her.

"Ye…Yes." She whispered. I could feel her sorrow, her shame, but it all felt good.

"Liar!' I shouted. Not exactly sure as why, but going with the flow. "I don't like liars." I moved behind her, watching her ass tense as she felt me move behind her. " Let me tell you what happens to liars. Liars always get spankings. Did you hear me?" I asked while stroking her tail.

"Yes." She answered, hanging her head down in shame.

"Yes what?" I pressed on, once again pulling her legs away from the ground.

"Yes… I hear you." She finished. She pushed against my hands, struggling to get her feet back on the ground. But I held her there, not even moving. "Please ." she began as the pain exploded within her.

"So what did I say?" I asked, lifting her legs so that they were level with her back. She began crying again, giving up on fighting me.

"Liars get spankings." She blurted out. I lowered her legs, but not allowing her to touch the ground, I was not done yet.

"So what do you want?" I questioned, teasing her while now bobbing her legs slowly up and down.

"Give me spankings." She whispered, trying to stay calm. I let go of her feet as she replaced them on the ground. As I stood back up a small crack carried through the air, as Renamon gasped and more tears fell to the ground. I looked down at her feet, seeing that her claw that was bleeding was now lying next to her foot. I couldn't help but cringe at this, but still I continued. I picked a piece of wood off of the ground, it was splintered at the end, which made it the perfect choice. I rose it up over my shoulder, like a batter in his first game, and swung it as hard and fast as I could, slamming it against her ass. She let out a small yelp as the wood come down on her again, and again. Swing after swing, cry after cry was wrung as I became lost in the process. Her ass grew red as I smacked her over and over again. Suddenly something caught my eye, I looked up, but never stopped with the swinging. But looking up caused me to bring my swings higher, the board now slammed against the root of her tail, which caused her much more pain then I would have guessed. She cried out as the board met this new mark, but I laid the board back on the ground as something else grabbed my attention. I walked over to the furnace, something new was poking out of the furnace. A small metal pole. She watched me as I moved over to it, it seemed to call out to me, to stand out against everything else. I reached out, grasping the metal. I expected it to be searing hot, but it was actually very cold. I lifted it out of the furnace, pulling the red-hot end out. I studied it, it was some kind of symbol, But heat rolled off of it, not allowing me to see it.

Another smirk spread across my face as that voice came back to me. _Do it! She is yours, mark her. Mark her and see your symbol._ It spoke. I walked casually back behind her as a new fear moved into her mind, she knew just what I was going to do with it. She didn't dare to say anything, but she began whimpering. I moved the metal closer to her, just enough so that she could feel the heat. Her whimpers became more desperate as she tensed, fearing what would happen. She began sobbing louder, as she finally began to form her cries into a sentence.

"Ple.. Please…" She coughed out struggling to talk. " Don't do it… Don't" She broke down, unable to form words. I hesitated, now starting to regret this, now both wanting and not wanting to hear her scream. But the voice insisted. _Come now. What are you afraid of? There's no one here to catch you. No one here to spill your dark little secrets._ I pressed it in. She cried out screaming in agony. But I pressed it in, singing her skin. I pulled away, but as I saw the symbol fear struck my heart. Leaving me frozen. The symbol that was singed into her body was a sun. Her screams became silent, becoming sobs once again. But I couldn't bare it, threw the now cold metal on the ground. And turned towards the door, pushing the door open. "WAIT!" She cried out, watching me leave. "Let me go! Please. Let me go!" She cried out as the door clicked shut behind me. I ran behind the garage, and lied down against the garbage cans. What have I done?" I whispered to myself. _You were great. And now she is yours. Marked by your symbol_ "That's not my symbol!" I hollered. "Leave me alone" Now it was my turn to brake into tears. As I wished that I would wake up, wake up and have my parents back, my brother and sister, my life as the perfect little Christian boy, who hardly ever did anything wrong, who believed in honor and protecting the innocent.


	3. The Harsh Realities

**3: The Harsh Realities **.  
A rumble echoed through the wood, as a few trees, just hardly visible over  
the others, fell into the pit.  
"I. I have to. Let her go." I spoke to myself, not expecting an answer, but  
still getting one. Let her go! Why? Why would you do something like that!  
The voice rang through my head, giving me the biggest headache imaginable.  
"She. She can still live... She can find a way from here!" I cried back,  
holding my head as I rose to my feet. She will tell everyone, and your name  
will become a curse! After of course she kills you, a nice slow and painful  
death! I rose to my feet, heading back to the garage door. "I don't care! I  
don't want her to die a prisoner! I don't care how I die! My life is over! I  
AM ALLREADY DEAD, WHERE THIS BODY DROPS AND ROTS I DON'T CARE!" I cried out.  
Hollering into the woods and listening to the echo ring through the woods.  
The headache disappeared as I pushed the door open. She turned to look at  
me, but I walked in front of her. She watched me scornfully, not knowing if  
I wanted more, or was done. I picked my clothes up of the ground, and pulled  
them on.  
Renamon dared not say a word, just in case I was not done, SHE was still my  
prisoner. But I fell to my knees, holding her head against my chest, and all  
fear that she had for me left as my tears trickled over her head.  
"Let me go." She growled, not yelling but yet not needing to. I tightened my  
grip on her as I whispered into her ear.  
"I. If I let you go. You." I paused, licking my cracking lips and releasing  
her, I bent down lower, making eye contact with her. "If you find away to  
get back, to where you came from. You have to take me with you." We both  
gazed at each other, her eyes were filled with rage, but finally she spoke.  
"Fine, just let me go." I walked behind her, once again flinching when I saw  
her foot, reaching up I untied the leather around her bruised tail. Then I  
climbed on top of the lawn mower and began untying the chain from the  
rafters, I held it in my hands as I untied her arms. She pulled her arms in  
front of her, shaking the sourness away. I tossed the chains aside, but as  
they fell to the ground Renamon's fist flew at me, slamming me hard on my  
jaw and sending me spiraling to the ground.

On the street, with Rika.

Rika walked along the street, with Jeri beside her. The boys had decided to  
go home to spend time with their families, but Rika and Jeri could not find  
their families, and were now wondering the streets, searching for their  
loved ones. Both of the girls eye's darted around the streets, bodies were  
littered everywhere, as other people cried by them. Neither of them said  
anything, each one lost in their own tormented thoughts. Rika had regained  
her "tough girl" attitude, but Jeri was once again fighting back her fears,  
fighting back her tears. They turned down an alley as they herd a voice cry  
out to them  
"Heelp." It whispered. "Pleease. Help me." Both girls darted around the  
ally, searching for the person whose voice was no more than a harsh whisper.  
"Jeri! Over here!" Called Rika. Rika stared into a collapsed wall as an old  
man cried out for their help. Jeri rushed over to Rika as both of them began  
ripping the debris away. Both girls plugged away at the fallen wall  
silently, every minute or so they would try to talk to the man, but he  
couldn't hear them, he just lied there under the debris crying for help.  
About an hour later the debris was cleared and the girls pulled at the man,  
dragging him away from the building and into the alley. The man fought to  
look at the girls, and as he saw them he began to speak.  
"May the demons of Hell be slain by the Son of God!" Hollered the old man  
as he died in Rika's arms. Both girls just stared. Neither knew what to do,  
and neither wanted to leave the man. But another figure approached them,  
Yamaki walked behind the girls, not saying anything, but watching the old  
man's body. Just as Jeri began to let her tears flow the man's body grew  
lighter. Rika opened her eyes, to see her own hands, threw the old man's  
head.  
"Wha. Rika?" cried Jeri jumping away. The man grew dimmer and dimmer,  
until finally the three figures were alone.  
"So. It is true." Spoke Yamaki. Both girls jumped up, startled by Yamaki's  
appearance.  
"What! What just happened?" Yelled Rika turning around to face Rilley, Jeri  
also moved beside her, but stood in silence. Yamaki smiled to himself  
digging his hands into his pockets.  
"That man just went through the opposite of a biomerge. But his data was  
too unstable and was deleted. So to put things blunt, he vanished."  
Explained Yamaki. The girls stared at him in awe, until Rika broke the  
silence.  
"A side effect of your omega project?" She snapped back at him. Moving  
closer to him as her blood began to boil.  
"No, we don't know why it's happening. But I can guarantee you that the  
Omega project had nothing to do with it." He removed his hands from his  
pockets, turning around and looking into the crumbling city.  
"Sorry if I don't take your word as gospel." Rika retaliated.  
"Look, we made many human trials, and all of our subjects are still here."  
Yamaki removed his glasses and turned, facing Rika. The two of them glared  
at each other as Jeri stood there, watching them both.  
"You mean this is happening more than just with him?" Questioned Jeri as  
she slid in between them. Yamaki pushed his glasses back onto his face as he  
began explaining to Jeri.  
"Yes, but not with just the dead, even the living are starting to  
disappear. We don't have much knowledge as to why this is happening, but we  
do believe that it is connected with the digital world, so I came out here  
in order to-"  
"-To get us to help you." Rika finished.  
"Yes. I'll explain more to night. I need you two to gather your other  
friends, and their digimon companions, bring them to the tower tonight, and  
then we'll explain everything." Yamaki finished walking out of the alley and  
away from the girls.  
"And what if were not willing to help you?" Hollered Rika. Yamaki turned  
around as Rika marched over to him. "What if we don't want to risk our necks  
to fix your problem?" Yamaki turned away ignoring Rika.  
"Then you and your friends have dammed this city!" He hollered over his  
shoulder. Rika stopped as Jeri trotted to her side, and they watched as  
Yamaki headed back to his tower. They both stood there, starring in the  
direction that he had left.  
"Rika, we need to go get the others." Jeri spoke while pulling at her arm.  
"Fine." Rika pulled away from Jeri and began towards her house, where they  
had all agreed to meet later.

Somewhere?

I ignored the pain that surged through my body and leapt on top of him,  
pinning him to the ground. He did not attempt to escape, didn't struggle to  
be free, he just sat there, starring at me with those emotionless eyes. I  
slammed my fist into his face time after time as rage took over my body. I  
wanted him to cry, to bleed, I wanted him to beg for his life. But he did  
none of these, he just lied there, watching me with those cursed eyes. I  
jumped to my aching feet, tossing him into a wall.  
"I'll kill you! I'll KILL YOU!" I hollered out as diamonds formed around  
me. His eyes dropped to the ground, but he made no sound, he allowed no  
tears to fall from his God forsaken eyes. I sent the diamonds flying at him,  
wanting to drive them into his skull, wanting to end his miserable life, but  
pulled them away inches from his face, allowing them to graze his skin.  
Blood tricked down his arms, and his eyes moved up to meet mine, but the  
fear I wanted him to feel was not there, the pain he should be in did not  
show in his face. I formed one diamond in front of me, not wanting to kill  
him, yet, but to hear him cry first. His eyes dropped to the ground again  
but still he did not run, did not attempt to defend himself. The diamond  
soared at him, making a small whistling sound as it twisted through the air.  
It dug into his cheek, once again not killing him, but leaving a nice sized  
gash in him. He brought his hand to the gash, and studied his own blood.  
"I. I'm sorry." He spoke. I lunged at him, grabbing him by his neck and  
raising him above my head.  
"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY!" I squeezed my hands together, choking the life out  
of him, his blood flowed over my claws as my claws dug into the back of his  
neck. His face lost its color as he brought his hands around me neck. At  
first I thought that this was his first attempt to defend himself, but he  
didn't try choking me, he did something much worse, something that did me no  
damage, but added to my fury. He embraced me in a hug as he spoke one more  
time.  
"I'm.. Sorry." He whispered as his lungs struggled for air. I tossed him  
aside, never wanting to feel his touch again, he lied on the floor, I ran  
for the door, unable to take this anymore, and fled into the woods, fled  
into the silence of my mind.  
So did you enjoy that? Do you think that she's gonna take you anywhere? You  
fool. You pathetic fool. The voice laughed in my head as I lied there in a  
mess on the cold cement floor of what once was a garage of a happy family,  
but was now the memory of torment. The voice faded away as I began to speak.  
"What have I done?" I questioned as tears began to pour from my eyes. I  
pulled myself to my feet as the blood from my neck soaked through my black  
T-shirt. I ripped my shirt away, falling from Renamon's rage, into a rage of  
my own. "What have I done!" I hollered as my hand fell on the cold handle  
of the sun. I picked it up studying it, I walked back over to the furnace,  
and placing it in and watching it grow red. This. This shall be my mark, my  
mark of shame, of treachery. I pulled the metal from the furnace and jabbed  
it into my chest. Pain flowed through my body and my mind as I screamed into  
the air and collapsed onto the ground, but I pressed it in harder, burning  
the mark into my skin. I tossed around on the ground as the smell of  
scorched flesh burned my nostrils. Finally the metal became cold, as I threw  
it away and lied there drowning in pain. I looked behind me, at the open  
door, and at Renamon, who stood there in silence watching me. I jumped to my  
feet, and ran over to here, tripping over my own feet I fell into her arms,  
in a small hug. Her muscles tightened, she wanted to crush me, and to make  
me suffer, but something held her back. She pushed me away as I regained my  
balance, as her eyes fell to my blackened skin, I too looked at it, at my  
mark of shame, for burned into my skin, about two or three centimeters into  
my skin was the outline of the sun. "I'm. sorry." I spoke as I looked up,  
wanting her to look at me. But her eyes remained on the burn in my chest.  
"I. Need your services." She spoke, never removing her eyes from my chest.  
I turned away from her, moving back to where she had tossed me, and grabbed  
my bloody shirt off of the ground.  
"I'll do anything for you." I spoke as I walked back over to her.  
"Do you have a computer?" She questioned, still borrowing her eyes into my  
chest.  
"Yeah. Why?" I studied her body, studied the damage that I had plagued her  
with. Her ears were pressed against her head, drenched in sweat, her face  
was dotted with tears, her hands were stained with my blood, but last my  
eyes fell on her foot, which was missing a claw, still bleeding. The claw  
was lying on the ground behind me, also drenched in blood. My eyes rose to  
hers as she moved hers away from my chest.  
"I need you to try and find out how to get me home." She explained. She  
brought her hands to her face, wiping the dried tears away. My attention  
fell on her hands, which were missing their gloves, and slightly quaking.  
"Ok. But I don't know if I can." she turned away and started for the house,  
I followed behind her, but couldn't help but notice the way that she limped,  
or the way that she kept her tail pressed against her butt. She was trying  
to hide it. I knew that, she carries the same mark as I. A mark that I  
scorched into her. A mark that is not only burned into my body, but also  
etched into my mind and my dreams. A mark that haunts and condemns my soul.  
I followed behind her, also slightly limping, also in silence. We made our  
way through the house, and into my room. I sat down at my computer, which  
stood on a wooden desk against the same wall as the window. Renamon sat on  
the foot of my bed. I turned to face her, not having the slightest idea of  
what to do. "Um... How am I going to do this?" She looked at the computer  
screen, trying to think of ways to explain this.  
"I. Am data," She began. "The porthole that brought me here, I believe was  
a digiport, a program used for transferring data." She looked up at me, as  
if that explained enough. But, it could be enough to go off of. I nodded my  
head and turned to the computer, as many different scenarios ran through my  
mind. I sat there for about five minutes, punching commands into the  
computer before Renamon rose to her feet.  
"Where is your bathroom?" She asked.  
"Down the stairs, next to the TV." I replied.

At Rika's house

Rika, Jeri and Takato, along with their digimon companions, were gathered in  
Rika's room as Jeri gave Takato a recap of what happened in the alley with  
Yamaki. Everyone looked up as Henry entered the room.  
"Hey. Did you find your family?" Questioned Takato. But as Henry looked at  
them the answer was clear, his eyes were red and even though he had wiped  
his tears away all of them could see that he had been crying.  
"Henry, what's wrong?" questioned Rika. Henry joined the rest of them, and  
Terriermon entered the room behind him.  
"I. Found Suzie. She's.. She's dead." He started to cry, but regained  
control of himself. Jeri moved next to him, wrapping her arms around him and  
resting her head on his shoulder. "I. I can't find my parents." He finished.  
He looked up at them, trying to shake his emotions off, wanting to just wish  
them away.  
"Henry. I'm so sorry." Whispered Takato. Leomon rose to his feet and moved  
behind Henry.  
"All things living will end in death. But we must move on, all of us, and  
live to help others." He spoke, resting a hand on Henry's shoulder.  
"Why? Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her?" He shouted.  
Terriermon jumped onto his lap.  
"Don't blame this on yourself, we did what we could." Spoke Terriermon.  
"Look, we've all taken losses. But now there is even greater danger. We can  
hope that someone else can deal with this, and mourn for our families, or we  
can push through the pain, and deal with the worlds problems." Continued  
Leomon. "But what ever we are going to do.We must decide now." Rika looked  
at the group, wishing that Renamon were here now. "I'll continue fighting."  
She spoke, hopping off of her bed.  
"I want to find my parents, but if the world needs us. I will help." Spoke  
Jeri.  
"I'm helping." Spoke Takato. The group shifted their eyes to Henry and  
Terriermon, who starred at each other.  
"I'm going wherever you go buddy." Spoke Terriermon.  
"We'll stick with you guys." Spoke Henry. The group left the room, and  
headed for Yamaki tower.

Somewhere?

I starred at my reflection in the mirror, at my red nipples, at my bruised  
tail that waved around behind me. I turned around, watching over my  
shoulder. He may still be alive, but I will be the death of him. And the  
scorch marks on my ass will forever remind me of this promise. I rubbed my  
butt trying to cover the marks, but my fur was singed black in the same  
pattern. I turned back around turning the sink on. I let the water flow  
through my fingers, as I washed Cory's blood off of my hands, and turned  
around. My foot surged with pain. I looked down to see that the bleeding had  
slowed down. I moved away from the sink, reaching into the shower and  
turning the faucet on. I turned back to the mirror, letting the tub fill  
with a good bit of water before getting in. The water stung my foot. I  
slowly lowered myself into the tub, the hot water found its way into each  
and every scrape on my body. But after the stinging stopped, the water felt  
comforting. I lied down, letting the showerhead spray water onto my face, as  
its water finally washed the tears away.  
I began massaging my tits, which were finally regaining their natural color.  
I tried to relax, but each time that I closed my eyes visions of him flashed  
before me. He and each act that he made me do. I clenched my fists wanting  
to go back up into his room, and finish the job that I started in his  
garage. But I can't, not yet. I need him to find a way for me to get back to  
Rika. But once there, then he better watch his back. I closed my eyes once  
again, this time seeing a soothing image. Rika, I hope that she's ok. I hope  
that the others were able to win the battle. I drifted away in my thoughts,  
in my memories of Rika and the other tamers. I woke up about an hour later  
to Cory knocking on the door.  
"Renamon? Are you ok?" He called. I raised myself out of the tub, turned  
the shower off, and opened the door.  
"What?" I barked. He stared at me for a few moments, his eyes about twice  
their normal size, he was trying not to, but slowly his eyes wandered down  
to my mane, which lay flat, dripping wet, and exposed my rack. I growled at  
him slightly. Once he noticed what he did he yelped an apology and scrambled  
back up the stairs. I closed the door and snatched a towel off of the  
windowsill. I dried myself of and made my way back to his room. Here we go.  
I thought as I opened the door. Cory was standing at the window, but spun  
around as I opened the door.  
"Where do you want this?" I asked with the towel in one hand.  
"Just set it in the hall, I'll get it later." He spoke. He came over to me,  
as I tossed the towel away, his eyes fell to the ground. Good. I didn't want  
him to look at me. I fought back the urge to strangle him. "Umm... I'm sorry  
Renamon. Please forgive me." I brushed pass him to the window, the trees  
were now gone, all that was left was his house, and his yard. If he can't  
find a way out I won't make it to see nightfall.  
"Did you find a way to get me back to the other world?" I asked. He paused  
before answering, hurt that I hadn't given him a reply. But I couldn't.  
Either way. There was no way that I could forgive him, and telling him that  
would only force me to kill him now. He walked back over to the computer and  
pulled up a few windows.  
"I pulled up some weather charts and found a strange pattern in the wind, it  
seems that there is a pattern of a substance leaking-"  
"Can you get me home?" I cut him off as he rambled about weather patterns.  
"Yes. I can." He answered. I sighed to myself as I stared out the window,  
and he resumed his ramblings.  
"The next porthole or digiport will open just outside the garage, at about  
eight tonight. But. Renamon?" He pulled away from the computer screen,  
turning to look at me.  
"What?"  
"You. promised to take me with you." He dropped his gaze to the ground,  
unable to look at me. "I.. I can understand if you don't want to. I'll. I'll  
stay here if you want me to." I turned away from the window. No, no, no.  
You're not getting off that easy. I WILL be the cause of your death. Not  
this fall. ME!  
"No. I intend on taking you with me. But don't expect to be welcome." I  
replied. He exhaled deeply, feeling a little better.  
"So. What should we do until then?" He questioned. I glance at a clock  
sitting on his headboard. It was only half past six.  
"Nothing." I answered, walking away and back outside. He didn't dare follow,  
which was a good thing, for if he did he probably wouldn't be coming back. I  
made my way into the woods, but couldn't go more then five feet. I stared  
into the black void and turned away heading back to the house. On my way  
back a rumble echoed all around me, as the remainder of the woods, and some  
of the yard disappeared into the darkness.  
I turned away from the house, I couldn't go back in there with him. Instead  
I moved over to the edge of the yard, and looked into the black void, it  
looked so empty, but also so quiet, and in a way peaceful. I reached down,  
retrieving a small branch that had snapped off one of the trees, and chucked  
it into the void. The branch spun in the air, but never fell, it was not  
affected by gravity, but I watched as it grew smaller and smaller, until it  
was no longer visible. Is this what has happened to an entire world? I  
looked up, to where the sky should be, but instead the same darkness plagues  
the sky. Suddenly the ground collapsed around me and I was falling into the  
darkness. I threw my arms up, trying to find the edge of good solid ground,  
but it was too late, and I could not reach. I slammed my hands into the  
ground, trying to just hang from the edge, but my hands did not strike what  
was left of this world. Instead I met flesh, which wrapped around my hand. I  
stopped falling and looked up to see Cory looking down at me, his arms  
stretched out to me. I hung there, momentarily stunned. He could have just  
had all of his problems solved, he could have left me to die, and left into  
my world. But no. He saved the person that wants to kill him.  
"Are. You coming?" He questioned. I instantly threw my legs up, swinging  
backwards and onto solid ground. Cory rose to his feet as our eyes met  
"Were you following me?" I spoke, feeling my blood begin to boil once again.  
We both moved away from the edge, and back towards the house.  
"No. I was coming out. To clean the garage. And saw you." He answered as his  
eyes fell to his feet.  
"So?" I replied, wanting to know why he was sneaking up behind me. I  
clenched my fists as anger swept through my mind once again, but I fought  
the urge.  
"I." He paused, wetting his lips, and dropping his voice to a whisper. "I  
wanted to talk with you." I entered his house as he followed behind me.  
"About?" I pushed on, once again just wanting him to leave. We stopped  
walking and starred at each other.  
"A.About what happened." He answered, moving around me and into his living  
room. Why must he press on? Can't he just drop it and leave? This time I  
moved to follow him.  
"What is there to talk about? You raped me! And I am going to kill you for  
it!" I growled at him. I couldn't bring myself to look at him so I turned  
away, starring at the shattered TV. Once again silence filled the room, but  
just as I was about to leave he spoke once more.  
"I don't fear death." He whispered as he sat down on his couch. I turned to  
face him, but instead found myself lifting him by his shirt.  
"You will fear me." I whispered back while clenching my teeth. I tossed him  
back onto the couch and turning towards the kitchen. "Once I have kept my  
end of the deal, then you are dead." I faced him, not wanting to leave him  
in silence, but this time wanting him to speak, needing to hear how he felt  
now.  
"Do you know what I do fear?" He continued. I walked towards him, pretending  
to care. "I fear dying. Before I can gain your forgiveness." This struck me  
hard, and I couldn't help but to slam him hard in his gut. He gasped for air  
as his face turned red. But I rose to my feet, and went to the kitchen. I  
wanted to holler back at him, but couldn't think of anything to say.

At Yamaki's tower

"It's good that you all showed up." Yamaki spoke as the tamers entered the  
tower. "It's also nice to know that you have chosen not to damn this city."  
He continued as Rika entered. The tamers and their digimon entered the  
tower. Yamaki moved in front of Rika glaring down at her. Rika was about  
ready to say something, but I slid in between them.  
"Please, just tell us what's going on." I spoke as Terriermon clung to my  
neck.  
"Henry, right?" Yamaki questioned. I nodded my head in agreement. "Yes,  
very well then." Yamaki walked into the center of the room as a few monitors  
turned on broadcasting multiple news stations. "To put things blunt, we are  
beginning to believe that our would is being compressed into data, and  
dispersed into the digital world. People, objects. We have lost all contact  
with the outside world." The tamers starred at him in shock as they began to  
understand what he was getting at. The world is disappearing.  
"Yamaki. Are we all that's left?" Questioned Jeri. I stood there among  
them, fearing the answer, but also not needing to hear it.  
"Yes, a few miles outside of the city the world just drops off. We need you  
to go into the digital world, and find out why this is happening, and stop  
it." Everyone stopped, starring at each other. Leomon wrapped his arms  
around Jeri as she began crying. And Takato simple starred at Guilmon. And  
Rika was leaning against a wall, lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't me that  
spoke first, but Guilmon.  
"If the worlds in trouble," He began, still starring at Takato. "Then don't  
we have to save it?" Questioned Guilmon. Once again there was silence, but  
not the uncomfortable silence, but a comforting silence as one by one we  
looked at each other, and gave our silent answers.  
"We're in." Answered Takato. Yamaki smiled at our response, but it didn't  
seem right, for Rika to come. I knew that we couldn't leave her here, but in  
the digital world our digimon partners are our protectors, and without  
Renamon, she would have to rely on us. Her life would rest in our hands.  
"Good. We have a program that will allow us to transport you into the  
digital world. But there are a few downsides." He continued. He turned back  
to the monitors as Rika stepped up to join us. "We can not control where in  
the digital world you are sent, and it will take a few hours to ready the  
program. Are you all still in this?" He questioned, turning to face us.  
"If the world is in trouble, we have to save it." I spoke. Giving him our  
answer. I turned around to see the others nodding in agreement with me.  
"Very well." Yamaki chuckled. "Please hang around outside, I will come get  
you when we are ready."

Unknown Chamber underground.

"So. Just why are you here?" Questioned the fox creature that the emperor  
had called a digimon. I can see why he wanted her with us, she was  
beautiful. I think so, and Cory would think so. The perfect trap. I spun my  
magic, attempting to make her interested in me.  
"You must know of the problems that your world is facing? Do you not?" I  
questioned. She turned to face me, her body was so perfect. But her  
demon-like features also kept me ready for anything she might do. She looked  
almost exactly like the creature that I had placed in Cory's dreams, but her  
mane was cut short, revealing only a little of her rounded tits. And her fur  
was not the yellow and white that the other one had been. Instead it was a  
dark blue, and black.  
"I tend to try and forget their problems, it is their affair, not mine. But  
yes. I have heard that things and people are beginning to disappear. But  
Cortez, what do you want with me?" I moved closer to her, wrapping my arms  
around her body, she stared for a moment, but then my spell took influence  
over her mind, and she embraced me. "You know, however good this feels. It  
still doesn't answer my question." I released her, and began my tale.  
"If I told you that the same thing has happened to my world, but that a man  
saved me. A man that has control over these happenings, would you be  
interested?"  
"She moved closer to me, her head just reaching my chin, she pressed  
herself against my body.  
"Cortez, you don't need magic to turn me on" She whispered. I froze. Not  
expecting her to be able to recognize my spells. "And yes. I'm interested."  
I wrapped my arms around her again, whispering into her ear.  
"He is merging multiple worlds, into one, one of his creation." I froze  
once again, as she began kissing my neck, but then I continued. "He is  
taking a few people from each world, ones that he sees fitting in his world.  
And all that you have to do to escape the fate of this world, is to prove to  
me that you can fit his expectations, and then pledge your loyalty to him."  
She lifted herself up onto my shoulders, her weightless body didn't affect  
me though, and spoke into my ear.  
"If you are there, if you will be with me I will." Her tale wrapped around  
my face as she continued making out with my neck, getting closer and closer  
to my face. "And how do I prove that I can meet his expectations?" She  
questioned. I couldn't help but smirk as my orders repeated in my mind. Find  
her and have her in bed, only you will be able to tell if she can tempt  
Cory, if you think that she will succeed with him, then bring her back. That  
is what he told me.  
"You must show me a good time." I whispered back, raising my hand up over  
my shoulder and under her mane, I gave her a slight pinch. She hopped off of  
me and landed softly in front of me.  
"So, you want me to screw you? I don't know who the lucky one is here, me  
or you." She taunted. I stepped closer to her and whispered into her ear.  
"Here you are an outcast, called by many names, but none in which you  
deserve. Come with me-" I probed her mind, praying that she would notice,  
searching for her real name. "And the name Moonshade will no longer be a  
curse." She walked over to a small bed, which was covered with many silks.  
"Then let's not keep your emperor waiting." She spoke. I moved over to her  
reaching my hands out and removing her gloves from her small hands. She too  
fumbled with my cape, letting it drop to the floor. I lifted her off her  
feet and lowered us both onto the bed. She removed my black shirt, and began  
loosening my belt, I kicked my boots off as we began kissing, allowing our  
tongues to wrap around each other. She slid my pants down to my knees when I  
made a move that she had not expected. I slid my hand down to her pussy,  
slipping two fingers in. She froze as a groan escaped her mouth, and all at  
once she slipped my pants down and onto the floor. She glanced up at me as I  
began fingering her, but she pulled away, lowering her head to my balls.  
"My, my. I think that I am the lucky one." She spoke, as she began lapping  
at my balls. She turned around, getting a better position, and giving me a  
grand view of her ass.  
"I dunno, but let's find out." I removed the black gloves from my hands and  
slowly wedged a hand up her tight ass. She froze at once, unable to do  
anything. I slowed down, fearing that I had hurt her. But as I began to pull  
my fist out another groan escaped her lips and I pushed my arm further,  
until I had from my elbow up buried into her ass. I pulled out as she began  
groaning once again, and she also began lapping at my hard cock, allowing  
her hair to tickle it as she took it in. I began fingering her once again,  
as her tail wrapped around my arm. I pulled free from her, and turned so  
that I could once again see her face. She wrapped her arms around my wrist,  
attempting to roll me over. I felt her come hard onto my dick, which slid  
swiftly into her. I rolled on top of her as she began to hump me hard. The  
feeling surged through me, as if the gods themselves were with me tonight. I  
began to hump back into her, matching her quick speed. She brought her hands  
up to my neck, trying to rock me with our humps, but I grabbed her wrists,  
and slid them behind her head, arching her back slightly I buried me face  
into her mane, her tits weren't hidden by much, and as I found the I began  
humping against her rhythm.  
She groaned time after time as I began thrusting against her, not allowing  
her to move. She panted softly as I began sucking on her nipple, licking it  
as I took a breath. Her juices spilled over me as she finally loss her  
battle.  
"Ladies first." I chuckled. I grabbed her wrists with one hand, leaving my  
other free to begin giving her nipples special treatment. I began licking in  
between her tits, as my hand began foundling them. She rocked her back,  
brushing her rack against my face. I could feel the pressure building within  
me, but I wouldn't give in so easily, she would have to earn this. Her tail  
found its way around my cock, wrapping around it and squeezing tightly each  
time I came up from her. She raised her head up, and began nibbling on me  
ears, allowing her tongue to sweep in with each squeeze that she gave me.  
She began humping harder, groaning each time, she knew I was holding it in,  
and that made her fight so much harder. She released my ear and embraced me  
in a kiss, a kiss that got her exactly what she wanted. My jism spilled over  
her as she finally stopped.  
"Had enough?" I questioned getting off of her. She looked up at me as her  
breath steadied.  
"I don't know if anyone ever told you this Cortez, but your one giant of a  
man." I smirked at this. Of course I've been told that, but I understood  
what she was getting at, I've managed to zap her of all her energy. I  
chuckled to myself as she closed her eyes.  
"What so funny?" she questioned opening one eye.  
"You will meet his expectations, let's go." I spoke getting off the bed and  
recovering my clothes. Moonshade looked over at me, and collapsed down  
again.

"Yeah, sure, just give me a few minutes." She responded.

Somewhere?

I sat at the foot of my bed, massaging the spot where she had hit me. My  
shirt lied at my feet, and my eyes gazed over the scar branded into my  
chest. How could I have done this? Why? Why did I cave in? And what the hell  
does Cortez want with me? I pulled the shirt back over my head. I stared out  
the window, at the growing blackness. I'm losing it. I thought to myself. A  
crisis has hit me, and I am simply losing it. There is no Cortez, just me.  
Just Cory Grey. I turned over on my side as my mind continued to hurl ideas.  
No. I can't believe that, the moment that I do, I will be crazy. There has  
to be a Cortez. I can't be crazy. I sat up again, as my head began to pound.  
But the clock across from my bed broke my thoughts, it was time.  
I got up from the bed, snatched my wallet from my headboard, and began down  
the stairs, glancing for one last time at my family's pictures that hung on  
the wall. As I slipped my wallet into my back pocket, Renamon appeared at  
the bottom of the stairs.  
"It's time." She spoke. I nodded my head and followed her outside, the walk  
that lasted a few minutes seemed to last an eternity. I surveyed everything  
left in my house, in my life. But finally I was outside. We stood in silence  
next to the garage. Looking for anything that could be a porthole. I studied  
the ground closely as I noticed it. A few feet away from me, things began to  
bend, like heat vapors. It looked like it would on a hot day, where you  
could see heat pouring from the ground. I tapped Renamon on her side, and  
nodded towards the spot. "Is that it?" she questioned. We both stepped  
forward, studying the spot. I reached my hand out, and to my surprise, when  
it touched the vapors it disappeared. I was about ready to pull out when  
Renamon pushed me forward, and my head began spinning as lights flashed  
everywhere. I looked through the abyss of colors, as the only other shape  
that made sense was the figure of Renamon.


	4. The Dark Halves

**Chapter 4: The Dark Halves**  
"Are you coming or not?" Questioned Cortez. I lifted myself to my feet and  
stretched the soreness out of my body.  
"Yeah. I'm coming." I replied as I made my way to the door. I turned  
around, surveying my "home". Surveying the hellhole that I had been cast  
into. The room was bare, all the occupied it was my pile of silks in which I  
used as a bed, a few torches, and a makeshift table. I turned towards  
Cortez, who stood between the door and me. He grabbed the torch that was  
pressed into the wall next to the door and turned to leave, but I reached my  
hand out to him, laying it on his shoulder. "Come now Cort, why stay with  
the light? When the shadow is so much better?" I taunted him. But with that  
he placed his hand over the flame and smothered it.  
"Moonshade, do you know the way out of here?" He questioned as we began  
down the dark hall. Living in these tunnels for all of these years had made  
my eyes adapt to the darkness, so I brushed pass him taking his hands.  
"I do." I responded as I traced the tunnel through my mind. We walked in  
silence for a few moments, but finally it was me who broke the silence.  
"Cort, what does your emperor want with me?" I questioned as I guided us  
through the tunnels. His grip tightened on my hands before he let them go,  
and lifted me off of the ground and onto his shoulder.  
"He is, combining multiple worlds. Taking a little from each one, and  
destroying the rest. He says that you will play an important role in his New  
World, but he has yet to tell me what you are going to be doing." He  
replied. I watched his face, which I could see clearly in the darkness. His  
eyes began glowing in the darkness, as I could feel him spinning a spell.  
"I'm guessing that he is going to need your help with dealing with our  
adversaries." He finished. I steered him through the tunnel as another  
question struck me.  
"Why doesn't he just destroy his opponents? Surely if he can destroy worlds  
he can kill a few opponents."  
"He doesn't want to kill them. But break their will to live. They are not  
nearly strong enough to defeat us, but they do have potential. And he wants  
to control them." After Cort answered my question we fell into silence once  
again. Excitement flowed through my head, as my first lover carried me  
through these cursed tunnels. Carrying me to freedom. This time it was him  
that broke the silence.  
"Why do you live down here?" He questioned. I was stunned at this, stunned  
as my world of pain replayed through my head. I couldn't bear to say though.  
All my life people have hated me, feared me. And not once have I harmed  
them. The women and children fear me, and every time I'd get close to them  
they'd run, screaming for help, for someone to slay the monster. I grew up  
in the wilderness, staying away from the many villages that populated this  
land, growing up as travelers told stories of a monster that plagued the  
world, of a monster that the greatest warriors dreamed of slaying. I bowed  
my head as tears trickled down my face once again.  
"Moonshade?" Questioned Cortez as we halted to a stop. He lifted me off of  
his shoulders and back onto the ground.  
"I'd. rather not talk about it." I replied. I turned away, and looked at  
the stairs, that led to the surface, but blocking the stairs was a huge  
stone tablet, that was put there to block me from exiting, and was protected  
by many magical enchantments.  
"Come now. You don't have to worry." Cort bent down onto his knee, as I  
decided to tell him, to let him into my world. I looked at the symbols  
inscribed into the tablet as I began my tale.  
"I don't remember my parents, nor do I know how I survived when I was an  
infant. But, my childhood was lonely. The people that live here hate me, and  
fear me. I remember once. when I was a little girl I had stumbled on two  
children in the woods, playing with their dolls." I stopped, as the memory  
played before me, it was the first memory I had of interacting with the  
humans. Cort placed his hand on my shoulder, comforting without saying  
anything. "I can't remember what I was doing when I found them, but I wanted  
more than anything to be with them, to laugh with them. So I walked over to  
them. They were both young girls that had no cares in the large world. I  
approached them, and asked if I could play." I paused again as another tear  
trickled down my face. For my entire life I was hunted, chased and cursed to  
live in the shadows. "They both turned around, their faces were lit with  
joy. But once they saw me they froze with fear. At first I thought that they  
didn't hear me, so I asked them again." I stopped once again, unable to  
control the tears, unable to beat the pain. Cort wrapped his arms around me,  
his warm arms.  
"You don't have to continue." He spoke but I pulled away from him.  
"No. I want you to know." I answered, finally have someone to talk to, it  
felt good, but I wish that I could talk about happier times, but my life had  
no happy times, just pain. "The girls began crying. Screaming about not  
wanting to die, I moved towards them. Confused as to why they would say  
this, the closer I got. The more they cried. And. I was about to touch one  
of them when I horse dashed to me, trying to stomp me into the ground. I  
went into a tree as a man got off of it, sword drawn, and wanting to kill  
me. In a few seconds the man had scooped the girls onto the horse, and leapt  
on as the horse took off towards the city. The girls had dropped their  
dolls, which I recovered and took back to where I was staying." Cortez began  
drying my eyes as I continued telling my story. "That night a few hunters  
camped near me, and told stories around their fire. I huddled close to them,  
to their warm fire, but remained out of sight. Listening to their stories of  
a vicious monster that haunted the woods scared me, but knowing that others  
were scarred with me made me feel slightly better. But once the story was  
over, another man spoke about how he had seen the monster earlier in the  
day, stealing two girls' favorite dolls. It took me a few minutes before I  
realized that the monster they were talking about, that they were afraid of  
was me. I instantly began crying, but afraid that they would hear me I ran  
away, hugging the girls' dolls, the girls that I wanted to play with." I  
paused, pulling away from Cortez and drying my eyes, the tears had stopped,  
but the pain I felt didn't.  
"When I stopped running I lied down, still in tears. And the men had heard  
me, thought that I was a lost child, and followed me. I was laying there on  
the ground, I didn't notice them, they surrounded me and began throwing  
stuff at me, sticks, stones, pebbles from their slingshots. I want going to  
run, nor was I going to fight, but then they drew their sword and bows. An  
arrow struck my shoulder, piercing me." I moved the fur on my left shoulder,  
allowing Cort to look at the scar. "I. got scared and panicked. I showered  
them with diamonds. And then ran, leaving the dolls behind. I ran back  
towards the town, not meaning to. The men had left toward the city, and I  
didn't want to believe that they were talking about me, so I followed them  
into the city, they approached one of the houses, still bleeding from my  
diamonds, a women came to the door, ushering the men into the house, where  
she cleaned their wounds, and they told their tale of how I had tricked them  
into thinking I was a lost child, and tried to attack them. It hurt  
listening to them, but it hurt even more when I looked through the window,  
and saw them give the girls the dolls back." I stopped there, unable to tell  
him of how the girls questioned the hunters about if they had killed me, if  
they had slain the monster.  
I turned away from Cort as I continued my story. "That was the first time I  
tried to do anything with them. After that I tried to stay away from them,  
but it became a game for them to send hunters out, trying to get the  
ultimate trophy, my head. And, I couldn't avoid them entirely. A while later  
I tried once again, to talk with the humans. A grown woman this time, who  
had stumbled where I lied asleep. She was hurt, so I offered her help. She  
allowed me to help her, still afraid of me. But I helped her, she thanked me  
and was on her way. I couldn't help but to follow her. She went to a house,  
where a great wizard lived, and told him what happened. He told her that I  
had poisoned her, and that I had placed those images in her, that a creature  
so evil would never help anyone. He "cured" the women of my poison, and  
gathered his wizards to hunt me down." I paused, as tears built up in my  
eyes, but I shrugged them off and continued. "They found me, and chased me  
into these tunnels, none of the men would follow, so they placed that cursed  
stone over the exit, and magically bounded it there." I waved towards the  
stone that blocked our exit. "Which brings a question to my mind, how did  
you get in here?" I questioned. He rose to his feet, moving under the stone,  
placing his hands on it.  
"Simple. I moved the tablet." He spoke as he lifted with all his might. The  
stone glowed as lightning shot from the stone, pulling it to the ground, but  
Cort lifted it over his head and tossed it aside. The stone began to slide  
back over the hole, but Cort slammed it with his fists and shattered the  
symbol on it, breaking the enchantments. Light rushed into the tunnels,  
burning my eyes. I threw up my hand and backed away, fleeing from the light.  
Cort disappeared up the stairs and called down to me. "Moonshade! Come on!"  
I tried to move up the stairs, but the light was so bright, and my eyes that  
were cast into this underworld couldn't bare it.  
"I can't!" I hollered back, our voices echoed down the tunnel behind me, and  
I wanted to leave, but the light hurt to bad. I brought my arms up over my  
eyes as Cort made his way back into the tunnel. He took my hands and held me  
for a moment.  
"Moonshade, fight through the pain, for once we get out of here you can  
actually live a life, among people that don't wish to harm you, with me." He  
took my hand and led me up there stairs. I opened my eyes as the pain roared  
through my head, but the thought of living a life, without having to fear or  
be feared out weighed the pain. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see  
anything, just a blur of colors. But my ears picked up Cort's voice, as he  
stopped and lifted me onto his shoulders once again.  
I lifted her onto my shoulders as I felt cold steel press against my back. I  
turned to face a man, rising to my feet I could see fear explode on his  
face. He was even shorter then the average men in my world, who would at  
least come up to my chest. This man was just tall enough to see my belt  
buckle, and his sword now pressed against me leg.  
"Are you planning on doing anything with that?" I questioned the man. He  
stared up to me, and made to stab me, but I grasped his hands, squeezing  
them against the hilt of his sword. He hollered in pain as more of these  
Half-men appeared. Before me, watching as I crushed this mans hands. I  
didn't release until his bones crumbled and his hands were mangled. I tossed  
him aside, into the crowd of men.  
"Cort. What's going on?" questioned Moonshade. I cocked my head so that I  
could see her; her face was twisted in pain and agony, because of these men.  
"We have a small welcoming party." I whispered into her ear.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screeched an old man draped in robes. I moved towards  
him, as other men huddled around him, drawing their blades. These are the  
men that have forced her to live in fear, in sorrow.  
"I'm giving this tortured soul freedom!" I hollered back at him, more men  
poured into the clearing drawing swords, maces, bows, and even peasants came  
forth, with their pitchforks in hand.  
"Sir, I do not know who you are, but if you think that you are letting that  
demon go, you are sadly mistaken." Challenged the old man as he pulled an  
old dusty book from his robes, he opened it, and readied himself for a  
battle. I released one of my spells, which hid my warhammer that hung from  
my back, reaching behind me I gripped the handle I pulled it in front of me.  
"I need no spells to win me this battle, if you allow me to leave no then no  
blood shall be spilt." I called out. I waited, giving him time to ready an  
answer, to think of the consequences of his choices. Suddenly Moonshade let  
out a cry and fell from my shoulder. I spun around catching her before she  
hit the ground. Tears poured down her face as I lay her on the ground,  
everyone stood in silence. Moonshade closed her eyes, as blood began to  
trickle down her mane, a small arrow protruded from her neck, and she began  
crying in silence, choking on her own blood. Anger surged threw me as I the  
sound of another bowstring stretched back. I turned towards the sound as  
another arrow flew towards Moonshade, but I snatched it out of the air and  
my anger took control.  
"Do you have no honor?" I shouted at the archers in the trees, they loaded  
more arrows, getting ready to fire a full volley at me and Moonshade, but I  
struck first. Concentrating all of my anger on the trees, fire erupted in  
the woods catching the archer's trees on fire. And in that split second all  
Hell was released. I swung my hammer around my body as soldiers flung  
themselves at me, my hammer spun, gaining force, gaining momentum, bodies  
flew away from me as screams erupted. The peasants turned to run, but my  
magic struck them down as Lightning spilled into the clearing. The mage  
began casting spells, not at me, but at his own men, putting out the fire,  
blocking my lightning as it flew it him, more men huddled around him, and in  
a matter of seconds bodies littered the ground. The only living men left was  
me, the mage, and what seemed like five of his bodyguards. I approached  
them, plowing my hammer into the closest ones skull, and allowing my hammer  
to fall with his body. I reached for my sword, unsheathing it from the  
sheath on my leg. Cried Moonshade from behind me, gasping for air through her blood.  
The mages swordsmen surrounded me, circling me like a wild wolf does its  
prey. They readied their swords, each of them was going to stab at me, a  
tactic that I have seen many times before this, it was usually done with  
spears, though. I do believe it was once called the circle of death, but I  
have survived it before. I tightened my muscles, waiting for that split  
second that their defenses dropped the very second that they moved to strike  
me down. I waited as they continued to circle me. Finally the lunged, I  
brought my sword behind me, blocking the sword from stabbing me from behind,  
and in that same second I summoned the wind, commanding it to plow into the  
others. Not knocking them down, but ruining their timing, I flung my sword  
around, connecting with a few heads, and blocking the other blows. Now, for  
the perfect counter-attack, I leapt into the air, spinning as the soldiers  
tried to recover from my unexpected defense. I reached my arm out, slicing  
into their flesh. I continued spinning until my feet touched the ground, in  
which I bent down, dodging the only remaining soldier's sword, and digging  
mine into his chest. He fell quickly, and I stood to face the mage. Draped  
in his red robes, and clutching onto his spellbook like a priest would his  
bible before death.  
"You monster!" He snarled as I reached out to him, grabbing him by his head  
I lifted him off of the ground and began squeezing my hands together. The  
mage dropped his precious book, and flung his fragile hands over mine. He  
didn't beg for mercy, but simple screamed in pain as my hands came together,  
crushing his skull, and spilling his brains onto my gloves. I his body  
dropped to the ground as others entered the battleground, not warriors, but  
women, who ran to the side of their husbands and family members. They  
starred at me with faces of complete fear. I retrieved my hammer from the  
bodies and bent over Moonshade. She was still breathing. Still alive, but  
her energy was fading, I plucked the arrow from her neck, being careful not  
to break it. Her eyes slowly opened as I removed my soaked glove. She  
starred up at me, her eyes so sad, so panicked. I placed my bare hand over  
her wound, I concentrated on it, summoned all the powers of magic, called  
upon all the Gods my mind could think of, and preyed that she would live. I  
couldn't help but to allow a single tear fall from my eye, but as I began to  
give up hope, as the screams of the women around me echoed through my head,  
she took my hand. My eyes shot open as I removed my hand from her wound,  
which had stopped bleeding.  
"Co. Cort. Don't let me die." She cried. I lifted her off of the ground,  
even though the bleeding has stopped, she was still dying, and I must get  
her back to the emperor. Tossing her onto me shoulder I began running down  
the path, away from the city, from the crying, from this forsaken place.

Outside of Yamaki's tower.

We stood against the tower's black walls, no one saying anything, simply  
watching as Guilmon and Terriermon tossed a ball back and forth. I wasn't  
worried about the trip into the digital world. What played through my mind  
was when we were sitting at Rika's, debating on what we should do. Leomon  
had said that all things living end in death, and that we had all suffered  
loses. Rika has lost Renamon, who might still be alive, but she will  
probably never know, she has lost her Grandmother, and her Mother, and she  
may never know if they are alive or dead. Henry. Henry has lost Suzie, and  
can't find his parents. And Jeri, she also can't find her parents. I  
scratched the back of my head as I looked over their faces, each one of us  
was lost in thought. But I. I'm the only one that has not suffered losses.  
It felt wrong to rejoice at the fact that my parents were alive, when this  
is over, and we come back from the digital world, I'll be the only one to  
return to my normal life. But I couldn't help but to thank my luck. As if on  
cue a loud crashing sound broke the silence. The sound echoed through the  
streets, and snapped us all away from our thoughts.  
"What was that?" Spoke Jeri. She and Leomon walked towards the street that  
the sound had come from, and the rest of us followed. As we turned down the  
street a boy fell before us, he just popped out of nowhere and fell to the  
ground. As we made our way to him another figure appeared in front of us,  
this time one that we all recognized, Renamon. Everyone just stood there,  
stunned by what had just happened, everyone except Rika.  
"Renamon!" She shouted as she ran to her digimon's side. Rika was so happy  
once again. All of that sorrow and pain was gone. Rika hugged Renamon, but I  
think that this caught Renamon off guard. She simply stood there, as Rika  
gripped her. The rest of us had caught up with them, and huddled around  
Renamon and Rika.  
"I'm back." Renamon spoke, trying to act as if this was a normal thing.  
Finally Rika let go of her. The others broke into questions, asking her  
where she's been, and an assortment of other info. But I slipped away from  
the group and made my way to the boy, who was still lying on the ground. I  
reached my hand out to him, as I spoke.  
"Hey, you ok?" I questioned. As I spoke to him, Renamon and the others made  
their way over.  
"He with you?" Asked Rika. But Renamon offered no answer, instead she  
pushed me aside and stood facing the boy. Something was wrong, the way that  
they starred at each other gave it away, but I stepped back. The boy bowed  
his head, as a tear fell from his eye.  
"He was." She answered. In one quick move she slammed him hard in the jaw,  
sending him sprawling across the ground. She leapt onto him, tossing him  
around the ground.  
"Renamon!" Cried out Rika, the group scattered away from the fray, as Rika  
lunged to her digimon's side, trying to hold her back. Guilmon came to my  
side, thinking that I would have answers.  
"Takato. Is he a bad guy?"  
"I. Don't know." I replied. He didn't try to run, or fight, he just sat  
there as she hammered on him.  
"Should we help?" Continued Guilmon.  
"Help who?" A gunshot rang forth as everyone's eyes shot behind us, where  
Yamaki stood, with his gun aimed into the brawl. Everyone froze, even  
Renamon who had the boy by his neck.  
"Put him down." Commanded Yamaki. He moved his gun towards Renamon as she  
tossed the boy aside. "Good. Now I don't know what this is about but you can  
deal with it later, now, the program is ready." Renamon looked around,  
slightly confused.  
"Renamon, there's something wrong with the world, Yamaki thinks that it's  
connected to the digital world." Explained Henry. Yamaki turned to leave,  
putting his gun back into his pocket.  
"There is a lot of energy charged into our system, we can't waste any time  
or the energy will be released, you leave now." Yamaki started back to his  
tower, Rika and Renamon followed, but the rest of us made our way to the  
boy, who lied on the ground. Jeri reached him first, giving him her hand,  
and that smile that she always wore.  
"Are you ok?" She questioned. The kid looked up at her, at me and Henry,  
and at our digimon. He climbed to his feet, rejecting Jeri's help.  
"I'm fine." He replied. For a moment we stood there no one saying anything.  
"So. What's your name?" I asked. He starred at me for a few seconds, as if  
thinking about the question.  
"I'm. Cory." He replied, still not looking us in the eyes.  
"So what happened?" Questioned Henry. Once again there was a long pause, as  
Cory thought about the question.  
"She. Came into my world. Which was literally disappearing, I. Helped her  
back here." He explained. His world was disappearing? Like ours is now?  
"So once you helped her to get back here she decides to attack you?"  
Everyone shifted their glances to Leomon this time.  
"I.hurt her before I helped her. Please if you want to know ask her." He  
replied. I glanced over at Henry, who looked back at me, as we turned ideas  
over in our head Rika made her way back to us, without Renamon.  
"Guys, we need to go. So what happened with you two?" She spoke as she  
entered our circle. Once again we all glanced at Cory, hoping for a  
different answer. He looked at Rika, as he once again thought about the  
question.  
"Please, if she wants you to know she will tell you." He replied. We all  
turned to leave, except him, but as we headed back to the tower Jeri called  
out to him.  
"Are you coming?" She asked. The question struck us all as a surprise, we  
looked at each other, and then at him.  
"You don't want me. I am no hero." He answered as he turned away. Jeri  
huddled us together, and began whispering.  
"Come on guys, a little bit of help. He's all ready involved." She  
whispered.  
"Yeah but what about Renamon?" Rika replied.  
"Look what ever we decide we need to do it now. The way I see it, his world  
was already destroyed by what ever this is, he probably deserves to come  
with us." Henry added. They looked up at me, wanting my input.  
"I don't care either way. Sure another person would be nice, but not if  
Renamon's going to kill him." I spoke. No one wanted to make the decision,  
but finally Rika ended the debate.  
"Look. I don't know what you did, but you brought her back to us, and I  
intend to repay you, so were not leaving without you, and we only have a few  
minutes to go. So if we don't make it it's your fault." Cory turned around  
and walked over to us, and together we all entered Yamaki's tower.  
"Look, I'm no hero, but if you guys want me to come I will." He looked  
around the tower, at the computers, and at Yamaki in the center of the room.  
"So. Where are we going?" He asked. Renamon entered the tower, moving behind  
us.  
"We're going to the digital world." I answered. We made our way to the  
center of the room, beside Yamaki.  
"Good, the computers have targeted the center of this room, so everybody  
gather here." Yamaki moved away from us, and stood against the wall. It felt  
odd, for so long Yamaki was an enemy, and now here we, working with him.  
"Ok, Tera start the program." Yamaki ordered. Tera moved to from her  
position behind one of the monitors and over to a computer, where she began  
punching in buttons. The room began to glow, the computers began giving off  
a strange purple light, which began to surround us. "Now, I can send you  
guys into the digital world, but your data will be too unstable to really  
choose a location, so I can't say where you guys will arrive." Yamaki  
explained. We starred at him from inside the purple light, as our bodies  
grew lighter and lighter. I looked beside me at Guilmon, who starred at the  
light in awe. I watched him, as his body became transparent, looking at my  
hands I noticed that it wasn't just Guilmon, all of us were fading out.  
Still my body grew lighter, as if gravity was repelling us.

Meanwhile, back in the woods of yet another world.

Why must my luck always go sour? Am I not allowed to live with what I want?  
Must I lose everything that matters? The thoughts shot through my mind as I  
began to lose hope. I kept running along the dirt path, with Moonshade  
struggling for her life. I shifted her body over to my other shoulder, but  
kept running. The shrine should be up ahead, and he should all ready be  
there. My magic is not strong enough to save her, but his, his magic can  
save her. I turned off of the dirt path, and into a clearing. Coming to a  
stop I studied the shrine. A bronze lion sat before me, with many offerings  
lied before it. The statue shined in the sunlight, another god for us lesser  
beings to worship.  
"Cort. Please.help me." Cried Moonshade. I lay her on the ground and  
crouched over her, trying to focus my energies, trying to save her with  
another spell. But nothing worked, my magic was exhausted from that last  
miracle. But still I tried, once again calling upon the gods for help, for  
mercy. Begging them to show her the mercy that the creatures of her world  
had denied her. I reached my hand down, grabbing her hands. She tried to  
look at me, but her head wouldn't turn, her eyes wouldn't focus. Tears  
continued to pour from her eyes as she called my name, begging me to make  
the pain stop.  
"You! Giant! What are you doing?" Called a voice from behind me. I spun  
around, hoping to se the emperor, but no such luck. Instead there stood  
three more of these short men, all bald, all wearing the same brown robes,  
monks of this god. "Sir. Have you come to pray to Samyar?" The monks moved  
towards me, not seeing Moonshade. My mind began to panic as my body started  
to shake, I could feel tears pressuring behind my eyes. And as the oldest  
monk placed his hand on my shoulder I gave him his answer.  
"Prayer will not help me. The gods have forsaken me." I replied. The monks  
moved around me, all of their eyes falling on Moonshade. They waited, each  
one giving a silent prayer.  
"Sir. What are you doing with that creature? Have you slain the demon?" I  
rose to my feet as my blood began to boil once more. I didn't have time for  
this! I rose to my feet, drawing my hammer. The monks recoiled, not running,  
yet. I heaved my hammer over my shoulder, and swung it around at the monks.  
But before my hammer struck them they burst into flame, screaming for mercy  
from the gods. A small chuckle met my ears, as the men melted into puddles,  
my eyes saw a figure standing on the bronze lion. The emperor. Dressed in  
his dark clothes, with his purple cape, and his purple glasses. The men's  
screams died down, as they became no more then a puddle, with a few scorched  
bones.  
"Mortals who worship gods will never know the powers the gods contain. He  
chuckled, hopping from the statue, and moving over to me.  
"Sir. please she's dying." I informed him, gesturing to Moonshade. He  
walked to the puddles of flesh, closing his eyes he concentrated his powers.  
"I know, I have been following you since you exited the tunnels." I watched  
as the puddles began to boil, as spirits were pulled from the remains of  
their bodies. I stood in shock, he was there, but didn't save her. Will he  
save her now? Or just stand by and watch her die. The three souls cried out  
for their god, as the emperor sucked them in, breathing them in as if they  
were merely smoke.  
"Sir?" I questioned. He turned to face me, his eyes glowed with that purple  
haze, the haze that seemed to emit from him when he grew angered.  
"O yes Cortez, I was there. You see it was magic that guided the archers  
shot to her, he was such a horrid shot." I stood there lost in thought, not  
angry but simply confused. "You see, you needed to kill them, for each body  
that drops dead, I can gain their soul, and gain powers much farther then  
any mortal can dream." He walked past me, chuckling to himself. He  
approached Moonshade, who was now quaking, and gasping for air. I could feel  
her soul, being parted from her body, she was mere seconds away from death,  
and he. He doesn't wish to save her? "You see Cort-" He continued, as the  
purple haze spread from his eyes, wrapping around his body and lifting him  
from the ground. "The power that I gained, just from the horde that you  
fought was incredible, but the screams and fear of their family, as they  
watched me feast on the souls, that was the true pleasure. I turned to face  
him, not wanting to sit here and wait for her to die.  
"Sir, she needs your help." I informed him. He turned, looking down at me  
as the haze continued to lift him up, so that he could touch the lower limbs  
of the trees.  
"My Cort, have you fallen for this creature?" I felt him probe his magic  
into my mind, searching for his answer, I didn't dare fight it. "You fool.  
Love is a weakness, and we can not afford to have any weaknesses." He turned  
away, looking into the woods.  
"No. Love is not a weakness." I began, searching for what to say next. "You  
sent me here to get this creature, why do you now jest as she rides on the  
brim of death?" The haze began to vanish, lowering him to the ground, but  
his eyes continued to glow.  
"She must die." He spoke. The words rang through my mind. I could feel the  
anger turn to grief, sadness, and pain. Everything that I hold dear has been  
ripped away from me, my wife, child, even my world, and now my new love.  
"Your grief. It's so strong. So pleasing." He spoke, closing his eyes and  
resting in my grief. I bent over her body, feeling a tear fall from my eye,  
all at once her body stopped, as she fell into death. "Cort, even the  
greatest warriors shed tears, don't hold it in, left your grief flow out,  
let it out, and allow me to feast on it." He spoke, not seeing me cry, but  
sill knowing that I was. I looked over at him, his eyes continued glowing,  
even through his eyelids.  
"Why. Why did you send me here, why did you send me here knowing that I  
would love her, only to kill her?" I questioned, rising to my feet, I  
approached him. He turned to face me, opening his eyes, and rising up to  
meet my eyes. The haze stretched out to me. I feared its touch, but would  
not allow my body to recoil from it.  
"Cort. We are a team, I allow you to feel these cursed emotions because I  
must eat, but each time I always repay you." The haze stopped, inches away  
from me. I continued starring into his eyes, once again lost in his words.  
"The mind and body are shields for the soul, the soul can not be free until  
both are broke, and both can not be broke at the same time. Her body is  
broke, her mind is breaking, and the best time to repair a body is when it  
won't resist." The purple haze wove its way around me, never touching me,  
and he made his way over to Moonshade.  
"So. You will save her?" I questioned. He nodded his head as the purple  
haze disappeared. Crouching down beside her he began to speak, mumbling in a  
language that I couldn't understand. The haze in his eyes disappeared as he  
touched her, it wrapped around them both, and slowly disappeared. The  
emperor rose to his feet, and stepped aside from Moonshade.  
"All that she needs is a little of your magic, concentrate and finish the  
spell." He instructed. I stepped beside him, looking down at Moonshade, and  
tried once more to weave a spell, concentrating with all my might on her,  
her body, the way she talked, walked, the look in her eyes when we met. The  
sorrow in her eyes when she told her tale.  
"Cort. Don't let me die." She whispered. I stopped concentrating, and looked  
down at her. She was asleep, but breathing. All that remained was a scar on  
her neck. The Emperor placed a hand on my shoulder as he began to glow with  
the haze once again.  
"Good, very good. Now let us return home." He spoke. The haze wrapped around  
him, Moonshade, and then me. It was cold, not just on my skin, but it swept  
through my mind, chilling my soul. I flinched as a scream erupted in my ear,  
and when I opened my eyes, we were no longer at the shrine. The haze  
retreated from us, remaining only on the emperor, lifting him off of the  
ground. My eyes strained to see where we were, but all I could see was the  
haze, all that met my eyes was darkness.  
"Go, rest. Tomorrow we have much to discuss." He ordered, with a wave of his  
hands light spilled behind me. I turned around, looking down a long dimly  
lit hallway, the only light came from the occasional torch hanging from the  
wall. I scooped Moonshade from the ground, and started down the hall.

At Yamaki's tower

Light spilled into the room, it grew brighter and brighter, burning my eyes.  
I threw up my hands, shielding my eyes from the light. And suddenly it got  
dark. I lowered my arms, I was no longer in the tower, or with the others.  
It was night, and I was in some forest.  
"Renamon!" I hollered. My voice echoed through the forest, but I got no  
reply. "Renamon!" I tried again. Did we rejoin only to be split up once  
again? I looked around, hoping to see Takato or Henry, but no one was with  
me. "Renamon!" I hollered. I began moving through the darkness, searching  
for the others.  
"Rika!" A voice cried out. I began moving towards the voice, rushing through  
the shrubs and other weeds.  
"Renamon, is that you?" I cried out. I paused, waiting for a reply. But all  
I got was a soft thud to my left.  
"Rika, I'm here." Renamon whispered. I turned around, but all that I could  
see was darkness. She grasped my hand, whispering to me. "The others aren't  
here. We need to rest for the night." I nodded my head in agreement.  
"But where?" I questioned. She began walking in the darkness, pulling me  
behind her.  
"There's a small clearing this way, with a pond, it should provide us a good  
place to sleep." She continued. It felt good to have her back, to have her  
at my side once again, but I couldn't shrug off the curiosity about what  
happened to her why I was gone, but it's best that I don't ask now. We broke  
through the brush entering a small clearing.  
"Stay here Rika, I will gather some firewood." As she spoke I smiled in the  
darkness, it felt really good to have her back. She stopped, waiting for me  
to answer.  
"Yeah, sure." I answered.

Elsewhere

I pulled myself to my feet, shaking off the cold, and tried to see where I  
was. I was in some kind of a forest, but the trees are blocking the  
moonlight. Reaching my hands out, I began moving in the darkness, not  
knowing what I was searching for. My mind continued to wander, to my family,  
my home and my friends that I'd never see again, but ultimately every  
thought led to Renamon, and what I did to her. I froze as voices met my  
ears. I couldn't make out any words, but there were two people up ahead. I  
moved closer, being careful not to make a sound. Reaching the end of the  
woods, I could see the figures in the moonlight, on the other side of the  
pond were Renamon, and a girl, that I assume is Rika. Renamon dashed out of  
the clearing and Rika turned to the pond, I watched silently as she starred  
at me, but not noticing me. I. wanted to go to her, but I would only make  
matters worse. So I sat there and watched. I crept around the pond, staying  
in the shadows, until Rika and I were at the same end of the pond. It felt  
good to be near someone, I didn't want to be alone again. But it also hurt  
to be near her, just by looking at her face I knew that she was thinking  
about Renamon.  
I sat there, watching her, as she watched the moon. And before I knew it  
Renamon was back in the clearing and she and Rika were working on getting a  
fire started. I hide behind a tree as a flame began to burn in their pile of  
twigs, and in about three minutes they had a nice size fire going. Its  
warmth called to me, tempting me to come closer, but I couldn't bring myself  
to do it. I sat there in the dark, watching my breath turn to fog, the only  
sound was the crackling fire, but I sat there, closing my eyes as I began to  
cry.


	5. Into The Shadows

**Chapter Five: Into the Shadows**

The torches came to an end at a small oak door. I pushed it open, revealing the room that I have called home for the past three weeks. But there was now a second bed placed on the opposite wall as mine. I moved over to it, placing Moonshade on it. I watched her mindlessly, amazed by her body. She was so beautiful, but my eyes caught sight of the scar on her shoulder, and I was reminded of how she was cast to live in exile. Turning away I moved to the other bed, and sat on the edge. Removing my boots and gloves, I allowed my mind to wander. The emperor seems… Disappointed in Moonshade. I don't know if he was just feeding on me, but he seemed reluctant to save her. I lay down on the bed, looking at the many decorations that hung on the wall. When the emperor came to me he allowed me to bring my possessions, but of course, no people. I couldn't bring my wife, Sophia, or my newborn son and heir to my empire Caleb. I looked across the wall, at the many swords that covered it. My collection. Each time that I fought an opponent that used a new style, I took his sword as a reminder of the style. I couldn't help but miss my wife, and my son. Sophia, she stood beside me when I was a small boy, under rule of Braccudum. She supported me when I became the leader of our clan, even when my family did not, and when I led my clan against Braccudum's forces, and took over his kingdom, she stood beside my side.

I replayed the day that the emperor came into my life in my mind. I had just returned home, from a great battle with some clansmen, who thought they could defeat me and take my throne. My wife, waited for me in the great hall, relieved to see me. And my three-week-old son was asleep in her arms. I can still remember the smell of the food

From the banquet. My wife had prepared a feast for my return, and I swear that she invited half of our kingdom, and had enough food to feed the gods. We ate throughout the night, swapping grand tales of other warriors, but eventually I left the great hall, and dinned with the soldiers, who ate in the courtyard. I could spend time with the clanlords, spend hours with them, but it was spending time with the men that fought beside me, it was with the soldiers that I felt at home with. But it wasn't until the ale was gone, and the food eaten that he appeared to me. I was in my room, ready to turn in when he appeared. At first I assumed him to be a guest that had wandered away from the others, but he talked about the trouble in our world, which had met my ears, but had not yet brought me trouble. Other lands had begin to disappeared, but mine was untouched.

I remember fighting with him, and being effortlessly beaten down, I remember how I explained to me about coming. It was there that I admitted defeat, to fight him would only guarantee death. It was there that I pledged my allegiance to him. It felt wrong to leave my kingdom to die, but there was nothing that I could do, and as a warrior, I had learned to accept casualties. I have failed my people, but as I looked across the room at Moonshade, I promised to myself, that I would not fail her. Finally I drifted into sleep, into my peaceful slumber.

In the woods, around the fire.

We sat there for hours in silence, which was normal, but it wasn't the same silence. I could tell that she was thinking about him… Thinking about what ever he did to her. As she tossed another log onto the fire my eyes caught sight of her foot. She was favoring it, and I could see why. One of her claws was gone, could that be what he did? A slight breeze rattled the leaves on the trees, and brought the cold numbness back into my body. Moving in closer to the fire I continued to think. I have never seen Renamon fight, outside of our battles. She has never struck anyone out of anger. I mean… She's been called names on occasion. When things get tough we do argue. And on the rare occasion when we lose a battle things get rather ugly afterwards. I've yelled at her… Both Takato and Henry have said things. But she didn't let it bother her, not once had she showed any anger towards us… She'd just sit there and apologize. What could this boy have possible done? Finally I couldn't take it, I couldn't stand this awkward silence anymore.

"Renamon… Please tell me what's wrong." I started. Standing up I made my way to her side. She waited for a few moments before opening her eyes and looking at the star filled sky.

"It's…Nothing Rika." She replied. But I moved closer to her, nothing? You tried to kill him!

"Renamon. I can tell that it's bothering you… Please let me help." I pressed on. It hurt, knowing that something was wrong with her, and not being able to help her. She dropped her gaze from the sky, and closed her eyes again.

"Rika… It's not your problem. I can deal with it." She spoke. Her words hit me hard. Wasn't my problem? I felt like screaming at her. But that would only make matters worse. Instead I wrapped my arm around her, and began to speak before I even knew what I was going to say.

"Renamon, You're my partner, and I'm you're tamer. Seeing you like this is my problem." Once again she looked to the sky, as if the stars would give her the answer. We stood there for a while, I couldn't think of anything to say, and she just starred into the sky. I turned away, moving back to my place across from her.

"Rika… I don't know where to start." She spoke. I felt a little relieved now, that she would at least give me the chance to help her.

"The beginning is always a good place." I smirked. She looked across the fire at me. Preparing to tell her story.

In the corridor, with Cortez and the Emperor.

"You wanted to see me?" I spoke entering the corridor. He turned to face me, once again with that purple haze draped around his eyes.

"Yes. We need to speak about Moonshade." He answered. We began walking down the corridor. The haze disappeared from his eyes. And he began floating down the corridor.

"What about her?" I questioned.

"I am starting to think that having her with us is a set back." He stated. The words took a little bit to sink in, but I understood, he was debating sending her back.

"How so?" I questioned, afraid of what he might say.

"When I found her I thought that she'd be a useful warrior, and better yet something that can be used to break Cory. But now that she is here I can feel her fears, and her love for you." He paused, giving me a chance to defend her.

"Sir, she can be trained to defeat her fears. And with us, we can help her overcome her fears." I argued, keeping my voice a calm as possible.

"You can train a person to confront their fears Cort, but they can't be trained to forget their fear. And her fears, she will be put through them, and she will fall."

"Just what does she fear?" I questioned.

"She fears pain. She fears being hated, alone, and she fears fighting." He explained. I thought about what he was saying. It would be hard, but I will help her to overcome these fears, I won't let her slip away from me.

"We can help her overcome these." I stated. We entered the room that I have begun to think of as the throne room, and the Emperor turned to face me.

"Anyway, we can debate the possibility of removing her fears later. The major set back to my plans is the fact that you two have fallen in love." We stood in silence, I could feel him prying into my mind, a feeling that I have given up fighting.

"Are you saying that love is a weakness?" I questioned.

"I am." He answered while turning away and heading to the throne in the center of the room. This room sent chills down my spine. The only light was from the purple haze given off by the Emperor. And this is where he works his wonders, this is where he made his plans, and constructed his world.

"Love is not a weakness. I believe that love is a strength, it can help you fight." I argued. But the look on his face didn't change.

"Love is no strength, it will give you a reason to fight. But it will never give you strength to fight. Love will eat at your power, and both of you will grow soft. This I can not allow, this is why she must go back." His voice echoed through the room. But his words hit me hard. I knew that fighting him would only ensure my death. But he was wrong, and I longed to prove him so.

"I think that you are wrong…. And beg that you give me a chance to prove myself." I pleaded. He sat there, running ideas through his mind. Once again I could feel him probing my mind, but once again I didn't bother fighting it.

"Fine. When I first came to you, you were unable to touch me. Through your training you have grown stronger. Fight me. If you can land a blow on me then she will stay, but if you are unable to, she goes back." His words spun in my head. A fight… To keep her here. I will fight for her, I will not fail her.

"Fine. I'll do it." I spoke. He raised into the air, a smirk stretching across his face.

"Good. Now, lets begin." The haze pulled him higher up, untill he was touching the ceiling. Pulling my warhammer from behind me, I prepared myself for the fight of my life. But oddly enough, I wasn't afraid, or worried, I was simply excited. Pulling the steel hammer in front of me I allowed my body to fall into my fighting stance.

"Bring it!" I hollered at him.

Around the fire.

I starred into the fire, feeling its warmth surge across my body. From the beginning? Is it really that simple? I once again looked into the sky, wishing that I would wake up from this nightmare. But no, this was no dream… "Renamon?" Questioned Rika. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me closer to the fire, closer to her. I sat next to her, wishing that she wouldn't have to hear this, but no, I should, I must tell her.

"Rika… After the fight, I can't remember what happened. But I was falling." I paused, trying to think of another way to explain this. "I was, high up in the sky… Falling." I turned towards Rika. Starring into her eyes. There was something there that I had never seen before. It wasn't her normal annoyance, or anger, she wanted to know what happened, she wanted to help. "I hit the ground and couldn't see anything… I blacked out… When I woke up I was in a house, and he was sitting next to me, watching me." My arms fell from their side, as the memories flooded back to me… He was so lonely, I wanted to help, but then he… He tricked me. As the memories came back, so did the pain. Rika didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. She just placed her hand over mine, and waited for me to continue. "I thanked him for helping me. And tried to leave, I wanted to get back to you. But he stopped me, and told me that I was the first creature he had seen in weeks. He wanted me to stay, he was so lonely." I paused. Thinking of how he looked, how kind he had seemed. But it was all a mask. A way of tricking me. The fire shrank back, as another branch crumbled. Reaching over I took another from the pile I had made, and tossed it into the flames.

"Renamon… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… I'm sorry for asking." She spoke. I looked into her eyes once again. I need to tell someone, I need to tell her.

"No that's fine… I didn't want to leave him alone, so I told him that I'd take a look around and come back… He made me promise to come back, and then I left." Why? Why couldn't I have just left him? And tried to find a way back. " I walked a few miles, he was right, there were no people, no dogs, nothing… And after a while the world itself just stopped." I continued. I remembered the black void. The emptiness. I began to drift in my thoughts, but Rika brought me back.

"So, what's happening to our world, already happened to his." Rika spoke more to herself then to me. I nodded my head, trying to hold in the tears. For a few moments we sat, watching the crackling fire.

"I returned to his house, and he had a meal prepared, so I joined him." I could feel a tear trickle down my face. Wiping it away before Rika noticed I continued with my story. "He… That bastard drugged me." I spat. Rika looked into the flames of the fire, the blazing fire, but no amount of flames would warm me, I started shivering as my mind replayed those cursed memories. Rika turned away from the fire. Not looking at me, but above me, at the moon. I turned, also watching. Normally I would be focusing at the moon, but there was no way my mind could focus, no way I could allow sleep.

"Renamon…. What did he do?" She asked, not taking her gaze from the moon. I tried to speak, but couldn't get any words out. Even though my body shivered from the cold I could feel sweat trickling off of me. Sweat? Or tears? It doesn't matter. Once Rika hears this, hears how week I was… It won't matter. I struggled to make any sound, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't say it. I didn't want to see her face when she heard. So I closed my eyes. Which didn't help. Instead of peaceful darkness I saw him. I felt him. Tasted him.

Elsewhere…

I griped my hammer, already nervous. So this is my fate? A continuous gamble, Fight after fight, Then so be it. I scanned the room, knowing that somewhere within these stone walls was the emperor, somewhere within this darkness. I stood there waiting, straining my eyes to see, focusing my ears outward, searching for movement. Suddenly the purple mist was all around me, not touching me, but circling me. Like a wolf pack, I thought to myself. In one fluid movement I stretched my hammer out, swinging it through the mist and spinning around with it. The mist vanished, but this time I could see a figure, standing just out of my reach. Laughing at me.

"So you do live? I was beginning to wonder if you had gone and died on me." He chuckled. I lunged forward at him, using ever bit of force my body had to hit him. But he effortlessly dodged under and struck me in the chin. The pain was hardly noticeable, he was just playing with me. I made to strike at him again, but he was gone. Once again I tensed my muscle, trying to find out where he had moved. But couldn't find anything.

"Come! Fight me! Won't you stop playing games!" I hollered. My voice echoed through the room. And as my voice carried out I lowered my hammer, focusing my mind. Stretching my mind out, trying to find him.

"Nice try Cort. Do you really think that mere magician tricks can get me? But yes, let's start this battle shall we." He taunted, his voice seemed to come from no where, and everywhere at the same time. It started more of in my head. But the mist had re-appeared. This time in the far corner of the room. Lifting him to the ceiling. I stepped towards him, ready for anything, ready to once again fight him for my love. "Your soul. It's drenched with blood. Drenched with failure." He continued. His eyes now filled with the purple mist.

"Shut up." I whispered. But he continued, once again within my head.

"You carry more death then the grim-reaper himself, you are an angel of death! You have killed man after man, but have never found happiness, never found peace. And tonight you shall fail, and once again another death will be by your hand!"

"SHUT UP!" I hollered, flinging my hammer at him in my rage. But it was simply pushed away by the mist, and landed behind him.

"Yes! Show me your anger. Lets see just how far that can carry you." I was about to dash at him, to crush his skull with my bare hands, but something snapped under my feet. Looking down I could see a skeleton, the arm crushed under my foot. "Cort. I'd like you to meet a few people, well, you already know them, and they know you." He chuckled. I looked back up at him, lost in confusion. And the sound of thousands of bones clinking against the floor filled my ears. Skeletons pulled themselves off of the floor, filling the room, but beside the noise I could still hear him chanting within my head. "See, you killed them, and now they're not to happy. Cortez, meet every man you have slain, every man whose soul bites at your ankles." The mist wrapped around my hammer, lifting it up, and thrusting it at me. "Now fight!"

I reached my hands out, trying to catch the hammer, and did. But the force sent me sprawling back to where I had started. I was only down for about three seconds, but already the bodies were on top of me, biting at me, stomping on me, clawing at my body. I pushed them away, pushed through the pain, and finally once on my feet I swung my hammer around, shaking the bodies off. My head began to pulse as the emperor's laughter rung through my head

The bodies climbed back onto me, no matter how hard or fast I hit them. Their long fingers dug into my skin like claws, but pain was something that I Have been forced to live with. I shrugged it off, ignoring the pain. I MUST find a way to get rid of these skeletons, I can bash them all day, but if they keep getting up it will be pointless. I don't want to lose, I don't want to lose her. I swung the hammer around as more bodies joined the fight.

"My dear, Cort." He taunted. "It seems that you can't muscle your way out of this." His laughter once again erupted in my head. But he was right, I couldn't fight my way through this, and even if I could they'd just get back up! It hit me all at once, magic, if I can't beat a path through them, I should try using magic. I continued twirling my hammer, slamming it against the closest skeleton as my thoughts continued to speed away. It is a major risk. I'm not that skilled in magic, but it just might be my only chance. I slammed my hammer on the ground, kneeling on my knee and focused as hard as I could. The bodies piled on, biting and scratching at me. Each and every limb screamed with pain, but I could feel the heat, I could feel my weapon as all my body poured with heat.

"What's this, admitting defeat?" He smirked.

I opened my eyes as fire jolted from my body. The skeletons were scorched back to damnation as flame filled the room. I'm winning, I am winning! The fire disappeared with the last skeleton, and it was just me and the emperor. Picking up my hammer I marched towards him, The feeling of joy charged within me, I'm not losing her. I stopped about an arm length away from him, he wasn't trying to move, or even fight. Is he admitting defeat? I raised the hammer above my head, ready to end this.

"I win." I sneered. He looked down at me, still not moving away.

"So it seems." I brought the hammer down upon him, my eyes studying him, waiting for him to make his move. But as he hammer grew closer to him I saw something emerge from the mist. It jumped up towards me, and I pulled the hammer back just in time to block what seemed like thousands of knives from gouging my face. I slid back, tumbling over my own feet. I hardly hit the ground when this new opponent was after me again, a new wave of knives sprayed over my body, some stabbed into my arms. I leapt to my feet to face my attacker, but when I saw her my breath froze in my chest. Standing in between the emperor and me was Moonshade. The Emperor burst into laughter as she slammed into my stomach, sending me sprawling backwards.

"You win? What a laugh!" He taunted as more mist filled the room making it damn near impossible to see. Once again I climbed to my feet, but this time I raised my hammer ready to defend my self. I looked around the room trying to see through the mist, but I couldn't find either Moonshade or the Emperor.

"Moonshade, please don't do this. What's wrong?" I called out. My arm burned with pain from the diamonds. But I had to continue, I had to finish. " Moon-" I was cut off as she bolted through the mist, leaping into the air she kicked at my face, but as I brought my hammer up to block a trail of diamonds following her sliced into my chest. I couldn't match her speed, her grace, I could feel her hands slide across my back as she snatched at my hammer. I tried to keep hold but she eased it out of my hands and dashed back into the mist. My hands clasped onto my chest, trying to pull as many of the diamonds out as his voice called out again.

"What's wrong Cort? Why can't you fight? I thought love was a strength!" He burst into another fit of laughter.

"Leave her out of this!" I hollered into the mist. But there was no answer, just more of the damned laughing. I herd running behind me, and as I turned around Moonshade leapt into the air again, not striking me but sending more diamonds cutting into my face. I turned with her as she jumped over me, but this time she did not disappear through the mist, this time she turned to face me, and behind her stood the emperor. I glared up at the emperor through my blood soaked hair. Something was wrong with Moonshade, this was her, but she was…. Asleep, almost.

"New deal, beat her and she stays." The Emperor spoke.

"That's not what we agreed on."

"I truly don't care, that's the deal." With that said she lunged at me, throwing punches and kicking at me. I blocked what I could and let the rest hit me, her blows were strong, but wouldn't e enough to take me out.

"Come on Cort! You weakling fight me!" She bellowed. I brought my hands up as more diamonds flew at me.

"Please, Moonshade I love you don't do this." I pleaded. Both her and the emperor busted up laughing.

"Love? Love is pathetic. I hate you Cort, you slaughtered all of them, pretending to be my hero! If you won't fight me then I'll kill you!" diamonds seemed to surround her as she fought me, her flail of blows striking all over my body, and then the hail of diamonds came, swarming over me. My entire body screamed in pain as I fell to the ground. She stood over me, still gathering diamonds for her finish. I couldn't move, couldn't fight, my entire body drooled blood. I've lost…. Again.

"Well Cort, looks like it ends here. Don't fear though, I'm sure all of the men and women you killed will be awaiting you in Hell, but don't forget, love will save you." The Emperor taunted. My blood began to boil within me as he spoke, along with something that I could never remember feeling, fear, fear of death, of what would become of me when I died. I sprang to my feet, catching Moonshade off guard, I grabbed her neck and lifted her off of the ground, allowing rage to take me. I hurled her to the ground as hard as my muscles allowed. She slammed onto the ground and screamed out in pain, but no it didn't end there. She arched her body on the ground, screaming in pain and groping for her back, which I probably shattered. But I leapt on top of her, slamming my fists against her stomach and chest, again, again and again. Her body bounced off of the ground after each blow, but I didn't stop, I kept striking her as tears formed in my eyes, I could feel her ribs snap under my fists.

"Please! Cort Stop STOP!" She hollered. Tears formed in her own eyes as she squirmed and screamed in pain. I don't know how long I stayed there hammering on her, but when I stopped her face was bloody and beaten, I don't think a single one of her ribs remained intact. She sobbed uncontrollably and was struggling to breathe.

"Very well Cort, you win." Spoke the emperor. The mist disappeared as he came back to the ground, Moonshade whimpered and whined, her breaths getting shorter each and every time.

"Wha- What have I done?" I whispered.

"You, you've won, you've proven me wrong, feel better?" He taunted.

"Help her!" I sprung to my feet and dashed at the Emperor, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Use your magic and help her!" I hollered at him. But he just smirked at me and pried my fingers open.

"Can't, the damage you've done is beyond my repair today, but if she carries on through the night I should be able to help her tomorrow." He chuckled. With that he turned and left, vanishing from the room. I ran back to Moonshade, crouching down beside her and pouring my tears onto her body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please." I wept beside her for a few moments before realizing that she was asleep, or un-conscience, one of the two. I slid my arms under her body, lifting her twitching body up, and carried her back to our room, where I lied her in her bed, and climbed in with her, crying myself to sleep.

Back in the forest with Renamon, Rika and Cory.

"You what?" I gasped, it was as if he had slammed me in my stomach, I turned to face Renamon, who was sitting by the fire, starring into the fire, tears rolling down her eyes. I walked over to her. She was crying? For the first time since I ever met her she was crying. "Re-Renamon, this it true?" I whispered. There was a few seconds of silence, the only noise was the constant crackle of the fire, which was now seeming to burn cold. Renamon closed her eyes, and bobbed her head.

"Ye-Yes it's true." She whispered as more tears poured down her face. I collapsed beside her, lost in what to say. How could I have let this happen? Why wasn't I there to help her? I wrapped my arms around her, and began to cry with her. "Sorry… Rika, sorry I wasn't strong enough." She whispered. Her words dug into worse then any nails or knifes could, I embraced her, starring into the fire.

"Renamon, You are strong, please, please Renamon. This isn't your fault." I spoke. We sat there crying together for what seemed like the longest time, I couldn't think of anything to say, of anything that I could do.

"Please… Please forgive me." Whispered Cory. We both looked up at him, I had nearly forgotten about him. About this bastard. I glanced at Renamon, she starred up at him through her watery blood shot eyes, and then turned back to the fire.

"Forgive you?" I hollered. I rose to my feet as my hands clenched into fists. "FORGIVE YOU?" I lunged at him, connecting my fist with his jaw. He swung backwards, and just lay there. I walked over to him as a tear fell from my face. Hitting him again, as hard as I could a trickle of blood dripped down his chin. He didn't try to run, or fight but allowed me to punish his body. I hit him time after time, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Why? Why did you do it?" I questioned, pulling him to his feet and preparing to hit again.

"Because… I think I'm going crazy." He spoke. I threw him down as Renamon placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Please, Rika… Not now." She whispered. I turned away from Cory, looking up at Renamon.

"Ok, get some rest, I'll be there in a minute." I spoke. Part of me wanted to kill him, but now I need to be with Renamon, I need to make sure she was ok. I turned back to Cory. "This isn't over. You stay right here where I can see you." I growled at him. I turned away and went back to the fire, next to Renamon, we lied together until sleep carried us both away.


	6. Into The Shadows Day Two

**Chapter Six: Into the Shadows; Day Two**

"Terriermon… Terriermon… Come on get up." I squinted my eyes together shaking off sleep, sleep that had carried me back before the world went crazy.

"What do you want Guilmon?" I sat up as all of the stiffness from the night struck me.

"Terriermon, you told me to wake you up." He spoke. I stood up and glanced around, there's not much to see here. After entering the digital world I found myself in this wasteland, to my right big empty space with piles of rocks, to my left MORE rocks, behind me? Yep more rocks, and in front of me, a big red dinosaur that wants to wake me up at the crack of dawn. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and once again glanced around the wasteland. "Terriermon, can we go now?" He pressed on.

"Yeah yeah, just give me a minute." I stood up and began stretching. This will be the second day out here… I couldn't help but worry about Henry, when Guilmon and me came to we were the only ones here. "Ok, let's go." I spoke as taking a few steps forward. Guilmon sprung up between me lifting me onto his back. It was rather annoying but I prefer ridding on his back to listening to him whine about how slow I am. Guilmon took off towards what we thought was north, but everything looked the same here. I couldn't help but doze off, I mean there's not much excitement in watching piles and piles of rocks, and talking to Guilmon was probably just as exciting as watching the rocks. I sat on his back for about an hour watching the rocks fly bye before falling back to sleep.

Elsewhere.

We trudged on through these barren wastelands, glancing over our shoulder to see if they were there. How long has it been since We've been here? How long since our incident? Since he came for us? We spun around as footsteps echoed across the desert. Why cant they leave us be? We glanced across the desert, expecting to see the big ogre and his mechanical friend, but the wasteland was untouched by anything living. But they were there; they won't leave us alone. "PLEASE just leave us alone!" We shouted out to the desert, but our only answer was a soft chuckle. Two figures appeared across the desert, one taller then the other with a great club at his side. The sun blocked our view, but we could see their silhouette. We knew it was them, our tormenters, they've chased us since we entered this world. Turning around we took off the other way. We're not going back, again. We could hear them picking up pace, a small thud followed by the others mechanical screeching. We sprinted across the desert, our bare feet blazing with pain as they found every crack in the hard blazing ground. Our lungs seared with pain, it seemed we've ran for days out here, and there has been no hope of escaping. In a few seconds the ogre's shadow loomed over me.

"Going somewhere sweetheart?" He taunted. We spun around, tripping over our own feet and falling to the ground.

"Please, please just let us be." We begged. Towering over us was a giant green ogre, a digimon by the name of ogremon, and standing behind him surveying the landscape was another digimon, Andromon. Ogremon burst with laughter.

"Leave you alone? Honestly why would I let such a rare delicacy as you leave? Definitely after our trek through this desert. He growled at us menacingly. With one hand he pulled us up to him, inches away from his disgusting face. "Now tell me, why would you run from your good friend? Haven't I been kind to you?" He continued. We couldn't help but drop our eyes as the memories of the past few weeks streamed through our mind. Memories of captivity, torment, and rape. "Noo?" He taunted. "Well then perhaps I should refresh your memory." He held us above him, glaring at us with those hate filled eyes.

"Please, please we just want to go." We whispered. But as I lowered my eyes to the ground my ass exploded into a fit of pain as Ogremon struck out at me. We could feel tears forming in our eyes as he threw us to the ground. We made no attempt to escape no attempt to fight, we just stood there once again giving into him.

"Andromon, a little help." He spoke. The mechanical beast stepped over to us, not looking at either of us, but scanning the desert.

"Sir, the storm approaches, we must be quick." He spoke in his toneless uncaring voice.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll be gone before the storm strikes." Ogremon replied. With that said Andromon ripped his gaze from the desert, looking down at us. His hands gripped our wrists, forcing them above our head and onto the ground.

"Please don't listen to him, let us go." I cried. But the digimon starred down at me with unconcerned eyes.

"I am sorry Rosetta, but we have been here before." He replied. Ogremon stepped over us, his black pants already at his ankles, and his evil grin securely in place.

In Cort and Moonshade's room.

Screams echoed through my head as my city raged with flames. I sit in the heat of battle, clashing mettle with Barcadium, the king of the attackers. This battle played out about five years ago, in my own realm, when my wife and I had just been married. But now it plays out again as my head rests inches away from Moonshade's. In seconds the battle that lasted hours was over, and I stood in my room with my wife at my side. I kissed her so passionately as I spoke.

"Honey, I'd defy the Gods for your love." But that's what I tried. To defy a God and I lost. My price was my wife, my kingdom, and my life. And now I lay here, with another women, willing to do the same thing. What kind of a man am I? Will I betray her too? Will she die because I am not strong enough? Is she even going to live through the night? My mind buzzed with questions as my heart ached with sorrow. I was instantly shaken awake as something moved across my cheek. My eyes shot open as Moonshade slide her finger across my cheek. I jumped up off the bed, nearly knocking the chair over I was seated in.

"Moonshade… You're ok." I exclaimed. But as I spoke her eyes drifted away, staring at the floor. The look in her eyes tore apart my will to hug her, to leap on her and cheer. "Moonshade… I'm sorry." I whispered. Her eyes stayed focused on the floor as she struggled to speak.

"I know." She spoke, hardly audible. I layer my hands on her, trying to comfort her, but she cringed at my touch. She was alive, but still in pain, still in the agony that my hands are forever destined to cause. Her eyes began to water as she clenched at her sides.

"Please… Cort it hurts." She whimpered. Her face twitched in pain with each syllable she spoke. And I was once again unable to do anything. All I could do was give her a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold, and hope, hope that she could still look at me as the one she loves when she gets better, that she won't condemn me as one of those monsters from her world. I bent over her, holding her hand in both of mine. My magic is not enough to help, only the emperor can help her… And how much help has he been to us? He got what he wanted, he wanted to destroy our love, and I can't help but wonder if we will ever be able to look at each other again. She broke into silent tears. Her eyes sung this song to often, a song of pain and a life of solitude… Have I taken her from one hell only to drop her in another?

My thoughts were interrupted as the door crept open, and the emperor entered the room.

"Well she has awaken." He jeered. I couldn't help but to shoot him a glare. "What?" He snapped. "I'm not the one that did this." His words struck me harder then any physical blow. I rose to my feet, wanting to take a swing at him, but instead I leaned against the wall and watched.

"Please… It hurts." Cried Moonshade groping at her body.

"I beat it does, both of us know he's no gentle giant." He taunted, but I bit my tongue, not wanting to add to this mess. "Well, please step out into the hall." He leaned against the doorway, waiting for Moonshade. I looked up at him, was he crazy? She was in so much pain just lying there. But he glared over at me, daring me to say anything, so I returned my gaze to her. Her face contorted with pain as she tried to swing her legs over the bed. Her small stream of tears now flowed freely.

"Please. Please I can't." She cried. The emperor simply sat there, paying no attention to her.

"This is insane." I spat bending down over her and reaching my arms under her back.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He shouted. I slipped my hands out from under her, turning to face him. The purple mist now surrounded him, lifting him a few inches off the ground. "Touch her and both of you will wish for death."

"This is insane! Are you going to help her?" I argued, not even thinking about what I was saying. The emperor loomed over me, the mist streaming from his eyes.

"Now you wanna help her? How about this, you get away from her and let her help herself." I turned away, fighting back my rage, and resumed my position against the wall. Moonshade began struggling again, this time successfully kicking her legs over. I looked down at her, her entire body was trembling, quaking with pain. She pushed off the bed trying to stand, and after about fifth-teen minuets she was on her feet. Her fragile body looked so horrid, lumps and bruises plagued every inch of her body, and her deformed legs looked as if they would buckle at any moment. She began to step forward, and tumble, sprawling out on the ground. She completely lost herself in tears, crying like a young child on the floor. I made to bend down and help her, but the emperor stopped me. "Don't touch her." He chanted. I stood back up, leaning against the wall and watching this madness.

"Please… I…I cant feel my legs." She whimpered. I gazed down to see her cough up some blood with her tears… This monster… He's killing her.

"Moonshade, You've lived a lonely painful life, but trust one who has faced death and purgatory over and over. If you die you will learn of a new loneliness, a new pain." He spoke as he turned away stepping out of the room and closing the door. The instant the door sung shut she began crawling to it. I bent down, trying to help her get to her feet, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She snapped. I recoiled from her, crouching down over her. "Please, don't touch me." She whispered. I placed my hand on her cheek, looking into her tearful eyes.

"Moonshade… I love you. I'm so sorry." I spoke. But she pulled away and continued crawling to the door, choking on her own tears.

"Please, don't touch me." She spoke. I don't know how long it lasted, but I can only think of one way to describe the feeling. Have you ever watched a young girl playing with her dog, and an oncoming buggy hits the dog? Both the girl and the dog know it's going to die, but either way the dog struggles to get back to the girl. But eventually she made it to the door, disappearing into the hallway.

In the wasteland.

We could feel tears streaming down our cheeks as Ogremon pulled himself off of us, taking his dick out of our body. "Please no more." We choked out. But a grin exploded across his face as he stood up.

"No, were not done yet, not yet Rose." Rose, we hated when he called us that, we hated him for what he's done, and what he will do. "Go ahead and roll her over, lets see that plump ass of hers." Smirked Ogremon. We let out a single cry as Andromon clutched our wrists, mercilessly flipping us over. Seconds later we could feel Ogremon run his hands over our butt, slipping his fingers in. Andromon dug his fingers into the ground as we struggled to get free, we knew to well what was coming up, this wasn't the first time we had faced Ogremon. Our wrists felt like they would shatter, but still we struggled to get free. But as he slipped his oversize dick into me. He pushed himself farther into me with each hump. We screamed out, unable to take it anymore, the pain became unbearable. Our ass felt as if it would explode. And as he drew out we lost it.

"Please no more. No more please no more." We begged. But his grin widened, looking inhuman on his face. He bent down, picking his club up from the ground. Andromon shifted over us, bent down above our head. We lifted our head up, staring the android in the face begging him to help, but he simply watched, off in his own world. But the giant club slammed against our ass as bounced off the ground. We screamed out, begging for this to end. But the pain came again and again, each time with more force. We could feel our face growing as red as our ass, but it kept coming. Ogremon began to laugh and chuckle behind us, completely enjoying himself. Our breaths became short as Ogremon wailed away, swing after swing after swing, showing no mercy. Tears flowed freely down our face. When we looked up and saw the figure in he distant we thought we were just going crazy. But when we looked up they it was still there, picking up more speed.

In the Dark hall 

I shut the door behind me, still pulling myself along the cold cobblestone ground. Each part of my body roared with pain. I could feel blood splash in my throat as I coughed. But the emperor bent over me, removing his glasses and for the first time allowing me to see his eyes. He starred down at me, and where his eyes should be was what looked like glass orbs filled with the swirling purple mist.

"So you've made it. I must say I had my doubts." He sat next to me, stuffing his glasses under his cape. "Now this, this looks like a challenge even for me." He spoke to me, and by the look on his face I could tell he was telling the truth. "Now, this could be very painful, are you sure that you want to continue?" I pondered his question, did I really want to face this pain, and then IF I get better, face the future?

"Please… I just want the pain to stop." I spoke. And with that the mist poured from his eyes. Fear probed my mind as it surrounded me, lifting my body off of the ground. I flailed my arms around, at first not wanting the mist anywhere near me. But when I opened my eyes the emperor stood next to me. I let my body go limp as he rubbed his hands across me. His hands were so warm, and seemed to heat my very bones. But all at once the comfort was gone.

In Corts' room

I lay on my bed burying my face into my hands. She hates me… And why shouldn't she? All I've done is bring her pain. And now she is out in that hall with the emperor, who will probably crush any fillings that she still has for me. Suddenly a scream erupted from the hall. A scream that didn't sound human, that was filled with pain. I jumped up and dashed for the door, running face first into it and falling on my back. The screams continued to flow through the door, sending chills down my spine. I climbed to my feet as that damned mist flowed under the door. I rammed into it, trying to get it open, to reach Moonshade. But the door would not budge. "DAMN YOU!" I hollered at the top of my voice.

In the wasteland

Finally he tossed down his club. Andromon stood up letting go of our wrists. Our hands instantly groped my beaten rump, sending flares of pain through it. "We done sir?" Questioned Andromon. We turned ourself around, hoping for Ogremons' answer.

"Not yet, almost though. Just one more thing." He bent down lifting us up and onto our feet. I starred up into his eyes, my body betrayed me, trembling with fear it was hard to stand. "On your knees bitch!" He shouted, shoving us down. Our legs buckled easily as we went down on our knees. When we looked up his dick was inches from our face. "Now, finish the job and we can leave, or if you're not ready I can just keep going at that nice ass of your." He taunted. We looked at him with disgust, but when he bent down picking up his club I inhaled him, taking him all the way in and feeling his wretched body slide down my throat. He dropped the club to the ground, mumbling to himself. We resisted the urge to bite in and send him to his knees, but if we did anything Andromon would make us pay. We took him in time after time, his dick growing harder each time. Until finally his juices spilled into our mouth. We turned away spitting his cum out of our mouth. But the taste would not leave. We continued spitting on the hard cracked ground when he pulled us back. "Now, clean up your mess." He whispered we stuck out my tongue, lapping at his dick, licking that revolting goo from his body. We could feel the tears continue to flow down our cheeks. Once again he would take us back to his home, mocking us whenever he can, never allowing us to live in peace, he'd taunt us until we wished to simply die, but he'd never allow it, there is no end for us.

In the dark hall

My body ached with pain, it felt as if each part of my body was being smashed against each other. But it began to settle. I could hear myself screaming without ever realizing my mouth was open. But that too subsided. Slowly, the mist set me down, back on my feet.

"Better?" The emperor questioned. The mist disappeared as I rubbed my hands over my body. Memories of that pain seared brightly in my mind. But yes, the pain was gone, all that remained was a pounding head ache, and my bloodshot eyes. I nodded my head, unable to form words. "Good, now go fetch Cort and meet me in the throne room, the day is still young." He spoke. His stretched his hand out, wiping away the last tears tat stained my cheeks. With that said he put his glasses back on and turned away, vanishing in the dark hall. I turned around and reached out for the door, pushing it open to see Cort on his bed, his eyes watery but his cheeks untainted.

"Moonshade!" He exclaimed, leaping to his feet and dashing over to me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. I didn't pull away, but I couldn't bring myself to hug him. I was stunned, his body was so warm, unlike the emperors' touch. "I'm so sorry… I… I just…" I wrapped my own arms around him. And silence consumed us both. He felt so warm… It wasn't his fault this happened. I fought him too, unable to control my own body. But this couldn't last.

"Cort, the emperor wants us." I spoke. He released me, dropping to his knee and looking me in the eye.

"Moonshade… Are you ok?" He questioned. I paused, contemplating the question.

"Cort, I'm better then I can ever remember." With this I turned away, heading to the door, with Cort at my side.

In the wasteland

We continued lapping at him, almost done with this dirty deed. But when we looked up two digimon stood behind Ogremon. A small red dinosaur, and on his back a tiny white bunny looking thing. A green bubble sped towards Ogremon, hitting him in the back.

"Get off her!" Shouted the small one. Is this finally the end? Can we FINALLY continue our life? Ogremon slapped us across the face, sending us sprawling backwards.

"What the heck?" Spat Ogremon, more annoyed then harmed by the bubble. He spun around to see the digimon rushing at him. "Man! Talk about being caught with your pants down. Andromon, a little help?" Ogremon dived down, picking up his pants and his club. Andromon ran over between them, intercepting another bubble. The digimon halted to a stop, the small one leaping off the others back. "Who the hell are you?" Shouted Ogremon. The other digimon both launched an assault of fire and more of the green bubbles, all of which Andromon intercepted.

"Leave her alone you disgusting vermin!" Shouted the small bunny-like one.

Andromon stepped up ready to face off with both the digimon, and all we could do was lay there and watch.

"I dunno who you think you are but if you believe you can take us on your sadly mistaken." Retorted Ogremon. The red dinosaur lunged at Andromon, who effortlessly tossed him away. The small Bunny ran to his side as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Guilmon don't just rush in." He spoke.

"Yeah sure Terriermon." Guilmon replied. Guilmon and Terriermon, shall these be our heroes? We watched as Ogremon joined the fight, bashing his club against the closer of the two. We watched helplessly as Ogremon and Andromon bashed Terriermon and Guilmon as effortlessly as a school yard bully. These two would never last… But as our eyes traced the sky an idea struck me, something the others forgot about. Dotting the sky was huge black clouds, the storm was approaching, and if these two could just hold on for a little longer we might be able to escape. The battle raged on, Andromon and Ogremon continually bashing the other two into the ground, but they kept getting up, they would not admit defeat. But finally the battle stopped, Guilmon was pinned to the ground by Andromon, who for the first time had a smile spread across his face. Terriermon on the other hand was slung over Ogremons' back struggling to get free.

A large boom sounded through the wasteland, and both Andromon and Ogremon raised their eyes to the sky. The dark clouds now covered the sky. Ogremon dropped Terriermon and turned to face Andromon, who looked at the sky with a look of pure terror. They both stepped over to us, leaving the other digimon lying on the ground behind them.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Demanded Ogremon. We reached up to take his hand, we were almost free… Almost. But as we took his hand the other two digimon were back on their feet, firing at his back. "You guys just don't give up!" He shouted.

"Sir, we don't have time… The storm, lets go. They will either fallow us or die." Spoke Andromon. Ogremon turned back to face us, with a grin so big it looked to big for his face.

"Well later toots, I must say it's been fun." Spat Ogremon. With that said they turned away, sprinting off into the distance. Terriermon was at our side, staring down at us as we lay on the ground.

"Umm… Here's your' clothes." He spoke handing us our skirt and shirt. We reached our hand out as our cheeks flushed with color. We quickly slid our clothes on not caring that they were watching.

"Terriermon, why'd they run away?" Questioned Guilmon. A sheet of ran poured down on us, drawing all of our eyes to the sky.

"I guess they're afraid of the rain." He laughed. We turned to both of them, dropping our eyes to the ground.

"Thank you." We spoke. Terriermon looked over at me, while Guilmon starred mindlessly at the sky.

"No problem… Sorry we couldn't get here sooner. I'm Terriermon. And this is Guilmon." He spoke gesturing to his companion.

"Ello." Spoke Guilmon, still not looking away from the clouds.

"We're Rosetta." We spoke, looking down at Terriermon. He began to speak but was cut off by the roaring thunder. The three of us jumped as a bolt of light struck the ground yards away from us. Was this why they ran off? Was this the storm?

"Um…." Started Guilmon. More lightning bolts struck across the plains as we starred dumbstruck at the sky.

"Let's get out of here!" Shouted Terriermon as he leapt on Guilmons' back. Guilmon starred at me for a few seconds, but when another lightning bolt struck mere feet away from us he ran under us, picking us up as he went. "Guilmon, head back the way we came, there was a plateau." Guilmon took off running, randomly turning through the storm.

In the throne room

I walked alongside Moonshade in silence. What could the emperor want now? Hadn't he done enough damage already? But as we entered the dark throne room he floated over to us, a maniacal grin across his face.

"You wanted us?" I questioned.

"Yes. We are going to be leaving for a while. I have found a way to increase my power beyond these capabilities." He spoke. Moonshade and I starred at him in awe. More power? How much more power could this boy gain? "I have been studying some writings, given to me by the Dark masters before I absorbed them. It turns out their leader, Piedmon was searching for a stone, the stone of divine creation, he called it. In his research he found out that the creator, God, became bored with his life as an immortal, so he placed all of his godly powers in a single stone and sent it to Earth. After this he possessed the body of a man, some think he became Christ some believe Buddha, the names are endless. But I have traced the stone to an ancient civilization, they believe the stone was a trophy sent to them from their Gods. It seems this stone resides in an ancient civilization referred to as the Aztecs. We are going to pay them a visit and relieve them of this trophy. Granting me the powers of God." He chuckled to himself. Moonshade starred at him like an obedient child, but I couldn't help but feel nervous, one man given the powers of God. Well, as long as he's on my side I guess it will be fine, perhaps… Once he gains these powers he can quit tormenting us and move on to someone else.

"The powers of the creator?" Questioned Moonshade.

"What, don't tell me you don't believe in God." He remarked. But Moonshade responded, feeling no guilt or shame in her answer.

"I don't. I don't like to think that I live the way I do because someone else commands it." The emperor chuckled to himself, amused with her answer.

"Don't worry, there was a god, but as you herd he gave up his powers along time ago." Explained the emperor. He turned away as the mist filled the room, once again leaving me disoriented. "Well, lets go now." He finished.

In the wastelands, in a small hole dug into the side of a plateau

I sat there in silence, squished between Guilmon and Rosetta. We managed to find our way back to the plateau, and Guilmon dug into the side, forming our camp. I couldn't help but fear that this shelter will prove to be our grave though. The storm continued to rage on outside, sending bolt after bolt of lightning crashing onto the ground. I looked over at Guilmon, who was asleep. How can he sleep in this? I shook my head in disbelief before turning to see Rosetta, who starred out into the storm. She hasn't said two words after our first greetings, was she ok? Ok? How can she be ok after that? And just think, how long did it take to reach her when we first saw the black spec? I studied her face…At least the tears have stopped. I followed her gaze out to the storm, trying to think of something to say to make things better. "So… Do you wanna talk about it?" I questioned, unable to think of anything else. She slid her gaze down to me, she's such a beautiful creature. Her wet blonde hair looked like silk, her face looked so white, which made her bright pink and green skirt stand out.

"We'd rather not." We? Why does she talk like that? "Thank you though, were very grateful." She looked back up to the sky, lost in her own thoughts.

"So… Where are you from?" I questioned, trying to end this silence. But she ignored me, staring out at the dark clouds.

"We're from the digital world… And from New York in the human world." She answered. I peered up at her, lost in confusion. Her eyes wondered down, meeting mine, and for the first time I noticed her eyes. One was a bright green but the other was a dark blue. She sighed to herself before continuing on. "You see… We use to be two people, well… A human and a digimon." Her eyes fled from my sight, and returned to the sky. "Umm… do you have a partner?" She questioned. I breath caught in my throat. A partner? I glanced around as my cheeks flashed with embarrassment.

"A partner?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know… A human companion?" She explained. I couldn't help but laugh at my own stupidity.

"Yeah… Henry. He's out there somewhere… We got split up." I followed her gaze out to the sky as thoughts of Henry carried me away.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to make you sad." She spoke, placing a hand over mine. I looked down at her hand and stifled a laugh. It was odd, how big a humans hand was. But it felt good.

"No that's ok, he can take care of himself for a while, we'll meet up eventually." I responded. She paused for a few seconds, debating if she should continue or not.

"Well. Have you two ever fusion digivolving?" She questioned.

"Yeah, we do all the time, why?"

"Did you know that there's a small chance that when fusion digivolving there's a small chance that you guys will stay together permanently? You won't be human or digimon, data or real." Her words caught me off guard. Staying together? Permanently? I tried to imagine me and Henry stuck in a single body… Yeah sure fusion digivolving was cool but living like that would get annoying.

"No, I didn't. Is that what happened to you?" I pressed on. She wrapped her hand around mine before continuing.

"Yeah. Floralmon and Stephanie, that's what we used to be called." She spoke, still not looking down at me.

"What is that like?" I probed, unable to beat back my curiosity.

"Well… At first it was ok. We could have hours of conversations in a few seconds, we could actually see each others thoughts… But then our minds became unleashed, we learned EVERYTHING about each other, things that the other has kept secrete, we learned about all the little things that the other disliked about us." She stopped, looking down at me. She could tell I was confused so searched the sky for a better way of explaining. "Well… Floralmon was a great gardener, she kept a small garden and spent days growing the best flowers for Stephanie. Stephanie always told her she liked them but once we fusion digivolved Floralmon learned that Stephanie thought flowers were a waste of space. And Stephanie loved to play the piano, which had the same effect on Floralmon as her flowers." She finished her story, wandering through her own thoughts.

"Wow… That must be horrid." My eyes strayed from the sky, once again looking at her face. I felt so sorry for her. Having Henry know every little detail I though would drive me crazy.

"Not really, after living like that for a while we just got use to it." She looked down at me, her eyes meeting mine for a split second before cowering away. Once again we fell into silence. Both of us staring out at the storm. I locked out, counting the lightning bolts. Six…seven…eight…nine…ten… "Thank you…" She whispered. "Thank you for helping us." She slouched over wrapping her arms and laying her head on me. I gaped at her in shock… Tears began to slide down her cheeks. I struggled to breathe, even though her hands were no where near my neck… I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, from what little I know about her she seemed amazing. Why would someone want to hurt her? Finally I reminded my lungs how to work, trying to stay calm. Was this some form of strangulation that Suzy had not managed o put me through? No… This was a good feeling… A feeling that I can't describe with words.

"No problem." I spoke back. A few minuets passed by until the tears finally stopped, and as I brushed her hair away from her face I saw that she was asleep. Closing my eyes I joined her. Being scooped away from life and taken into the peace and quite of sleep.


	7. Into the Shadows Day Three

**Chapter seven: Into the Shadows; Day Three**

I pulled myself up farther as Jeri released a small gasp. Somewhere, somehow, she had gotten ahead of Henry and I. "Guys! It's so pretty." She called out. I cast a nervous glance at Henry who simply shrugged and continued to hike up the steep hill. Its been three days since we arrived in the digital world and this was the first time Jeri has mentioned that something's "pretty".

"Wow." Spoke Henry as he reached the top. Stretched out bellow us was a huge valley, with tons of small colorful huts and other buildings dotting the green grass. I could feel hope swelling within me. Our arrival was probably a worse scenario case. None of us can remember arriving in the digital world, but when we came to we were without our digimon. Henry woke me up and I could see a huge forest, but behind us was a bunch of hills. Jeri was passed out next to me so we woke her up, and after dealing with her hysteria of not having Leomon and not wanting to go into the "scary" forest we decided to head across the hills.

"Look, there's people." Jeri pointed out. Sure enough there were dozens of specs moving around the village.

"No, not people. Digimon." Corrected Henry. I strained my eyes trying to make out one of the dots and yes I could tell they were digimon, but none I have ever seen before. It looked as if the digimon were flowers. I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny Takato?" Joked Jeri tearing her gaze from the spectacular countryside.

"Nothing. People or digimon, we'll never find out if we just stand up here." At this they moved down the hill. It seems that's all we've been doing. Up then down then up then down again. But I waited, lost in my thoughts. Could Guilmon be there? They're all there waiting for us. Guilmon, Leomon, Terriermon, Renamon and Rika, and that boy… I think his name is Cory.

"I'll race you there!" Hollered Jeri as she took off running down the hill. I moved to Henry's side, once again glancing up at him.

"Hey it's much better then the tears." He spoke before sprinting after Jeri. I glanced down at what looked like a mile run and sighed to myself before chasing after them. My mind ran almost as fast as my legs, but still I couldn't catch up to Henry, who left us in the dust easily. After our first day of o crap were gonna die we continued across the hills, but thankfully we came across some kind of dead animal. It didn't look like a digimon, but it wasn't anything any of us had seen. Either way Henry proclaimed it edible after he attempted to cook it. Jeri refused to touch it, I cant really say I blame her though. I ate some, it tasted pretty nasty but it felt good to have some food in me. Henry on the other hand stuffed himself.

My mind eventually returned to the village. There had to be more people there then just us, probably digimon. A vision of small old digimon cloaked in robes that made them look like monks filled my mind. Digimon that would be able to tell us what is going on, how to stop it, offer us some advice and send us on our way. But not before greeting us with a nice warm meal, perhaps some food that we would recognize. I could feel a smile spread across my face as I passed Jeri. We ran for a few minuets, until Jeri called out.

"Takato, I'm done." She called out in-between gasps. I stopped running, allowing her to catch up before walking in the direction Henry was still sprinting. "How long do you think he'll keep running?" She chuckled.

"I dunno… Should we stop him?" I questioned as Henry disappeared down another hill. But instead of an answer she yelled out at him, waving her arms in the air.

"So what do you think the people, or digimon will be like?" Questioned Jeri. I shrugged, not wanting to give off how much I hoped they would be of some help.

"I dunno." I answered. We reached Henry as we started down the last hill between the village and us. "Come on, you have to have some kind of idea." She continued.

"What you guys talking about?" He questioned as he began walking along side me.

"The digimon, what do you think they will be like?" She questioned again.

"Probably just like normal people, but I don't know. I mean judging from our past encounters with digimon." Sighed Henry.

"You mean you think they will want to hurt us?" She stopped walking and looked at the two of us. "What will we do? We can't fight them." I glanced at Henry, bracing my self for another round of Jeri's hysteria.

"No, I mean there's no way we can guess how they will be. I mean we don't exactly know how _normal_ digimon act." As Henry explained we started forward again, when I decided to voice my opinion.

"I think they'll be a little helpful." I started. "I mean who can help us fix problems in the digital world better then the digimon… Hey who knows we might even get some food from them." I chuckled to myself as I pictured a short robed digimon kneeling before us with a hamburger in his hand. I was snapped back to reality when Jeri let out a small chuckle.

"I thought you didn't have any clue what they were like?" Questioned Jeri. I glanced away, laughing to myself. W are getting closer, I could now make out the many log cabins, a few buildings were hallowed out trees, and it looked as if the digimon were walking flowers.

"Hey, they see us." Spoke Henry He raised his hand up, pointing at a small band of digimon gathering at a wooden gate built at the front of the village. I jumped a little when Jeri snatched my hand. Peering down I saw that she had Henrys as well, who simply shrugged at me.

"Ooohh I hope they're friendly." Whined Jeri. As we got closer I could hear them talking. It looked like the majority of the village was Floralmon, a short flower-like digimon. We had to fight a few back in our own world. But what really drew my attention was the strange bird one standing behind them. It looked to be about my height, stood on two black legs, and had a strange white skull over its face. There was also a few mushroomon and Gotsumon scattered around, along with a few digimon I've never seen before.

"Well… Here we go." Muttered Henry. I glanced at Jeri when she gave a little tug, her eyes were fixed on the bird digimon also, but still we continued forward.

"Don't be afraid." Called out one of the Floralmon. I think it was talking to us, but it also sounded like it was reassuring them. Henry and I pulled Jeri up to the gate.

"Hi… Umm… We've been traveling for three days now, and we'd really like a place to rest if you don't mind." Spoke Henry. The digimon began to mumble to themselves as they pulled the gate open.

"O Yeah yeah. I'm sorry. Were not use to having visitors. And I can't remember the last time we've seen humans." Explained a Floralmon. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just stayed quite, hoping Henry would say something. For a few seconds we just starred at them, and finally the Floralmon traced Jeri's eyes to the bird. "O don't worry about him, that's Kiwimon. He won't harm you." I shot a glance towards the village, not wanting to appear rude.

"Sorry, but not many of our meetings with digimon have been friendly." I explained.

"Was he with you?" Spoke Kiwimon. I looked at him with confusion before realizing he was talking to Jeri.

"O yeah the Leomon." Spoke one of the Gotsumon. "Didn't he say he was looking for a young human girl?" Jeri ripped her hand free of mine and nearly fell forward.

"Leomon! Is he here? Where is he?" She questioned. There was a few moments of silence before Kiwimon gave his answer.

"No… You just missed him. He came through yesterday. Wouldn't stay, wouldn't rest, he asked me to take him outside the city and show help him look for his companions." Jeri turned away from him, looking back at Henry and me.

"Ooh were so close, I can _feel_ it." She spoke. She turned around and began to talk with the Kiwimon again. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Yeah we know were close to Leomon, but what about Guilmon? And we still have no clue where the others are…

"Please, stay with us for a night. We don't have much to offer but we have been hoping human would show up." He turned to walk away, and waited for us to fallow. I glanced over at Henry to see him waiting on me to answer.

"One night won't hurt us." I answered.

"Good, please this way." We all followed the Kiwimon, walking along many different dirt roads through the village. There were so many digimon here, living like human, not wanting to rip anything apart. It felt strange, other then our digimon every other digimon was out for blood.

"Kiwimon, you said that you were hoping to find a group of human?" Questioned Henry.

"Ahhh, yeah. You see the digital world seems to have a bit of a crisis, and well it was predicted that when the digital world was in its darkest hour, man would once again step into the digital world." Started Kiwimon.

"Predicted…. By who?" Questioned Jeri.

"By an old wise digimon, who is no longer with us. Jijimon told us that, before giving his life to defeat the dark masters…. A group of evil digimon bent on ruling this world." He explained.

"So, what's wrong with the digital world? Is it disappearing?" I questioned? If the digital world is disappearing, then Yamaki was wrong… the digital world couldn't be the problem.

"Disappearing… No it's changing. Oceans are freezing over, forests are turning to deserts, and strange creatures have started appearing. The weather has become unpredictable, and life is becoming very rough." He continued. He stepped into one of the bigger houses, waiting for us to follow. "We don't know what's going on… But as predicted, you are here." We walked into the building, which had a small wood burner, and a set of bunks. I felt disappointed once again… No wise digimon that will tell us what to do, just like Leomon we missed him too.

"Kiwimon, could you help us catch up to Leomon?" Questioned Jeri. Kiwimon looked down at us, debating his answer.

"I must stay near Floral village, I am needed here, but I will take you as far as I took him. But for now, rest. Tomorrow we will have a good meal ready, and then you start your journey." The digimon made a simple bow before leaving us. The three of us stood there, taking in the news.

"Well… We better get some sleep." Spoke Henry as he climbed up onto one of the top bunks. I took another top, and Jeri sat on the bed underneath mine.

"I can't believe were so close." Muttered Jeri. "We'll find him tomorrow for sure." The was a soft clinking of sprigs as Jeri tucked herself into her bed, and a few minutes later sleep carried me away.

In some far away land.

I could feel the ground form beneath my feet as the mist retreated away from me. I glanced around to see the emperor at my side and Moonshade next to him. There was a sharp cry in the distance, and as I surveyed our surroundings a small child ran into one of the many stone houses. The ground was paved with bricks and made a path to each house. And above the houses a few miles away was a huge building. It stretched up almost like a pyramid, but instead of a point was small platform and on that platform stretching out was a golden outline of the sun. My hands instantly fell to my belt, I glanced down as if to check but I already knew the answer. My belt buckle was the same symbol as that, the way the flames spilled out from the center, there was no doubt they were the same.

"Look familiar?" Questioned the Emperor. He traced me graze down to my belt buckle and shot another glance up to make sure they were the same. "Where'd you get that?" He questioned.

"It's my family crest… Passed down through my family as far back as it can be traced." I spoke, still running my fingers over the metal flames as if it would change.

"Sir?" Questioned Moonshade. Men began to make their way from the houses, armed with spears and clubs. One man stepped forward, holding his spear point down and trying to look brave.

"Who are you? We were told that you came from the sky, that the Gods sent you here. Is this true? Did the Gods send you?" Moonshade moved behind me grabbing my hands. I glanced at her to see her eyes locked on the ground. I looked at the people to see each and every one of them watching her. I pulled her closer so that our shoulders were touching, trying to reassure her.

"Did the Gods send us?" Repeated the Emperor. "Dear boy we _are_ the Gods." The people began o stir, talking amongst themselves. The man talking with the Emperor who I was guessing was in charge stepped back a few feet, now looking like a nervous child caught making out with his girlfriend by his mother.

"Sir, I apologize but I don't wish to take a child's word on this. Please, prove to us that you're the Gods." It struck me odd to hear them talk. Neither one was speaking English, or any dialect that I have heard. And yet I could understand exactly what they were saying. Is this the emperors' doing? Moonshade squeezed my hand, pulling herself closer to me. The purple mist streamed out of the emperors cape and formed in front of his hands, spreading out until it touched the mans spear. A loud crackling sound filled the air as the spear flew from the mans hands, it flew higher and higher before finally vanishing. The people starred at him in awe. Until finally the man dropped to his knees, touching his nose to the ground. "I'm sorry my lord." He apologized. In seconds every man women and child was on their knees bowing before us. Moonshade loosened her grip as a small sigh of relief escaped her. It felt odd, having all these people bow to me. As a king I've had nobles bow to me as courtesies. But I have never demanded it, nor did I think it necessary.

"Very well. We have come to you to discuss this world's problem. You must have heard about it by now." Explained the Emperor. The man rose to his feet, and his people followed.

"Yes… It's your doing. So please… I'm Moandian." He bowed again, this time as a courtesy.

"Just call me emperor. I prefer no names. This is Cortez, and this is Moonshade." He gestured to us as the people gathered closer, still not saying anything. "As you know your lands are disappearing. We are creating a New World, and we have come here to see if you are worthy of a place within this New World." He explained. I could see a smirk sliding onto his face, he was enjoying every bit of this. Moandian looked at the emperor, slightly alarmed but far from panicking.

"And how would we prove ourselves to the Gods?" He questioned. Moonshade and I glanced over at the emperor, what was he scheming?

"Show us a true festival, tonight is the night of the full moon. A day that you celebrate, show us a true night here." Continued the emperor. At this Moandian turned to his people.

"You heard him! Lets show them a festival fit for the gods themselves!" He hollered at the crowd. People turned away, rushing to finish their business. Moandian turned his attention back to us. "And what would you do as we finish the preparations?"

"Don't mind us. I have matters I must attend to, and I'm sure they will keep themselves busy." Replied the Emperor. Moandian dropped down in another bow before turning away.

"Very well my lord." He spoke. The Emperor turned to us now, impatience flickering in his smile.

"I'm going to check out the temple. You two just stay out of trouble, and make sure I can find you if I must." He turned away and started walking down the road, but the mist wrapped around him lifting him a few inches above the ground and carrying him away. Moonshade stepped in front of me, curiosity burning in her face.

"So what's going on?" She questioned. I shrugged, not completely lost, but still not knowing all the facts.

"Sounds like were staying for a party." I replied. She smiled a nice innocent smile. And pulled me down the road as we began to wander the small town.

About half a mile away from the village

The steps sped by as the mist pulled me up the temple. The entire temple was made of stairs, and it looked as if it was all made of gold. This must be where the stone is hidden. As I reached the top the golden flames from the sun reached out across the pyramid. There is no doubt, this is the same symbol as Corts' family crest. But why? This isn't even his world. What could his crest mean here? I stopped at the top, looking out at the city below me. Soon, very soon I will have a world to rule… I will have people to worship me and call me a God. I could feel a grin stretch across my face. Now how do I get inside? I surveyed the platform, searching for some sort of lever. But my mortal eyes saw nothing. Spreading my hands out I allowed my sole to pour into the world. The purple mist filed across the platform as I felt every inch of the temple.

It is gold… And trapped. For mortal men they are very clever to be able to build this. But as I found what I was looking for the platform slid down through the temple. I pulled the mist back into my body as the platform continued to slide. But a small metal clicking sound met my ears and in seconds a barrage of spears launched from the wall at me. I threw my arms in front of me, shooting the mist back out. I chuckled to myself as a stepped away from the spear inches away from my face.

"Close… Very close." I spoke to myself. Three spears stood frozen in the air, held up by the mist. To think the life of a soon to be God almost ended. I released the spears, allowing them to continue their journey into the golden wall. I turned away, this entire temple contained a single hallway, and at the end of this hallway, embedded into the wall was my gem. Once again I through my sole across the hall, touching each part and feeling it more then seeing it. This hall, is a living deathtrap. The perfect proving ground for Moonshade. If I wish to gather the strongest fighters I must perfect my team, I must remove the weak, and this will be her test. Once again I could feel my face twist into that smile, the smile that others will fear, that others will cower before. As I turned away, stepping back onto the platform I thought to myself… Tonight… Tonight it will finally happen. I couldn't help but laugh as this ecstasy streamed through my body.

In the village, atop an adobe.

I lay sprawled out under the stars, under the tranquil light of the moon listening to the village people. There was no fire, no sun out to warm my body, but still under the nights sky I felt warm.

"You awake?" Questioned Cort, who lay beside me.

"Yeah." I replied. There were so many stars here, more then I could ever see in my world. And the moon seemed to grow brighter every minute. Everything seemed at peace here. The people, the animals, the weather… But now that were here how much longer will this peace last?

"Umm… There's something I'd like to talk to you about." Continued Cort. He sat up, taking my hand and looking down at me. "Moonshade… I love you… And-" Both of our eyes sped to the ladder as it creaked with the weight of a body… The Emperor, I thought to myself, the peace here is over. But instead of the sinister face of the emperor a small boy crawled onto the roof. His face was startled at first, but his eyes drifted from Cort to me. He looked to be no older then eight, that is if people aged the same here as in my world.

"Lady Moonshade…" He spoke. Cort moved to shoo him away but I tightened my grip on his hand. "These… Are for you." He finished. His hands pulled three flowers from behind his back, three flowers that looked so white they seemed to glow. I reached my hand out, taking them.

"Thanks… They're very nice." The boy seemed to jump at these words, but after held a smile so big it looked inhuman on his young face. I placed the flowers in my hair next to my ears, like I've seen women do in my world when a voice called out that startled the three of us.

"Boy get down from there! Leave them be!" Someone from below called out. I smiled at the boy as he descended down the ladder. As he disappeared I heard other voices whispering below.

"Well what happened?" Spoke one.

"She liked them… Told you she would." Spoke the child that gave me the flowers.

"No way." Cried a couple others. I turned my gaze back to Cort as the children ran away laughing with each other.

"So… How do I look?" I questioned. He chuckled softly to himself before giving his answer.

"Lovely." He spoke. I returned my eyes to the stars, feeling my body fill with warmth.

"Cort. They're so peaceful here. The children play together with no worries of the outside world, the people here are so close, and even the very earth seems to be at rest here…" I paused, trying to think of how I was going to finish, or what I even intended to say. Meanwhile Cort returned to stargazing. "This is how I want to live… At peace with everything… No more suffering… No more fear." I finished. Cort shifted again, turning his eyes to mine.

"Moonshade, that's what I'd like to talk about." He started before once again being cut short by the creaking wood of the ladder. This time Moandian appeared over the edge.

"I'm sorry about that. I hope they didn't disturb you." He spoke. His eyes drifted over us, resting at my flowers. "Aaahh. White pearls… A rare delicacy here. They say these flowers fall from the moon, but only once every thirty years, when the moon glows red…" He explained. "But of course you know all about them." He chuckled to himself. "Probably nothing fit for a Goddess." He finished. Corts eyes wandered back to the stars, I could tell he was getting agitated.

"No. I think they're beautiful." I spoke. Moandian bowed to me before retreating to the ladder.

"Of course. I apologize if they interrupted you, they are young… But either way we are almost ready." He finished calmly.

"Can I burn the damned ladder?" Spoke Cort. I laughed softly, running my hand across the silky petals of the flowers.

"Quick, before someone else comes." I joked. But his face stayed serious, once again fixed on my eyes.

"Moonshade… I love you. And I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you." My heart skipped a beat as he spoke. Just when I thought this night couldn't get better … "And no matter what the emperor does to us, I will always love you." He turned away as his cheeks flushed with so many shades of red. I was frozen, dumbstruck by his words. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling like I could easily strangle him.

"Cort… I love you. And please, don't ever leave me." I answered. And I meant each word I spoke. He returned my hug, pulling me closer to him. The joy that I felt made it nearly impossible to breath, but at the time I didn't care if I could breath, I didn't care what would or what has already happened. The only regret in my mind was that I knew this moment would end, nothing this happy could last forever. As if on cue another voice whispered through the night.

"Well isn't this cute." Spoke the emperor from behind us. We both released each other and rose to our feet.

"Sir, are they ready for us?" Questioned Cort. The emperor stood over the edge, floating with the mist around him.

"No, were not staying for the party. There's been a change in plans." As he spoke chills ran down my spine, nothing this happy could last forever. "Moonshade you are coming with me to the temple, Cort. Cort I want you to destroy them." His words caught me breathless. But no… There was nothing I could do. So I stood in silence as he continued, I stood with tears forming in my eyes. "Kill every man women and child, leave nothing standing. We will retrieve the gem and be gone from this world." The emperor finished. I felt the mist wrap around me as I too was lifted off the ground. I didn't really feel it, my mind was seeing the kids, the people of this land… Screaming, burning, dying… I was pulled from the roof with the emperor gliding in front of me. The feeling was odd, buildings flashed by as we wove our way through the village, but it felt as if we were standing still… As if the world was shifting around us.

Why? Why must they die? They haven't done anything… I became lost in sorrow. So many are going to die. So much innocent blood will be spilled tonight… Why? Why? WHY?

_Innocent?_ Spoke the emperors' voice. _My dear, no human is innocent, which is why they remain human._ His voice rung out, not coming from his body, but from my mind. _All worlds must be destroyed for my world to exist. An infinite number of worlds will fall for one world to become perfect. Mourn not the dead, but celebrate the living._ With that said we began our climb up the temple. The stairs flew by as my stomach began to object. An infinite number of worlds? All dying so that we can have a better world… Before I knew it we were standing in the sun, the mist faded away as the emperor turned to face me.

"Now… This platform will take you down into the temple, down there you will find the gem. Come back to me once you have it." He instructed. The mist appeared again, this time holding him in the air as the platform under the sun slid down into the temple. But… What kind of a world this ruler will form? A god of hatred can not create a world of love… The platform stopped its decent and in a blink of an eye a small spear launched from the opposite wall. I ducked down, feeling the edge of the spear graze my ears. My muscles tightened, waiting for another spear, but nothing happened. There was a single dark hall, about fifty yards long. But at the end I could see a small gem encased in the wall.

The hall grew abnormally cold, my breath began to turn to frost in front of my face, and gooseflesh soon covered my body. I rose to my feet, watching the walls for more traps. There's never just one, even hunters travel in pairs. But nothing happened, the cold golden room remained engulfed in silence. My eyes darted around the hall, checking the walls, ceiling, and the floor. But nothing stood out. I slowly made my way to the gem. One…. Two…. Three steps…. Four… Five…. A loud clashing sound echoed through the room as a silver metal grate swung from above. I threw myself at the wall, trying to get out of the way. My shoulder erupted into pain as it found its mark, but I rolled to the side falling to the ground. The grate continued to swing until I crashed into the ceiling, I readied myself for it to swing again, but this time I planned on running with it. But a few seconds passed and it never came. I rose to my feet once again, eyeing the ceiling. It was gone… The ceiling shone with the gold bricks like the rest of the hall, but there was no metal grate… Nothing.

I griped my shoulder before moving on, taking my steps more slowly, watching the ceiling, preparing myself for another trap. Thirty yards to go. I thought to myself. Thirty yards to go before you can go back to Cort. I could hear a small mechanical clicking, another trap. But nothing changed. I turned around, trying to find the source of the noise. But the room echoed too much, I couldn't find anything. I stopped, waiting, listening, and watching. A metronome… The clicking was a metronome… But what for? I resumed my walk when finally all Hell let loose. The metronome fell into silence, and about half a second later arrows flew through the air. I leapt up, nearly touching the ceiling. Using the wall I pushed myself away from the arrows. Arrows covered everything, but my eyes picked out a small hole in their barrage. I tucked down, this time kicking off of the ceiling. I felt a small tug on my head as an arrow zoomed by snatching the flowers from my hair. I spread myself out on the floor, trying to be as thin as I could. Please… Please work… My mind begged. Arrows flew pass me, grazing into my back, but finally it stopped. I jumped to my feet, getting ready for another assault. I could feel blood drip down my back, but I had to push on, I want to die with him, not here, not now.

The ceiling began to move near the gem. Pulling down to seal it away. I reached back, trying to pick the flowers off the ground but the sound of clinking metal made me look up. The opposite wall was gone, and instead was a metal wall of spikes, which shot down the hall like an arrow from its bow. I took of running, sprinting away. The opening between the floor and the ceiling grew smaller and smaller as the metal spikes flew closer and closer. This is it! This is it I'm dead! I shot myself down, sliding headfirst under the lowering bricks. A small scream escaped my lips as pain spread across my rear. I glanced back, expecting to see my legs crushed under the golden bricks. But no, instead about three inches of my tail remained crushed. I tried to pull free, but it only made the pain worse. I sat there, trapped in the darkness of this small room, with the gem only five feet away., and my tail searing with pain. Once again the clicking of the metronome returned, and the golden bricks began to part. I pulled my tail free as light poured in once again.

I reached out towards the gem, wrapping my fingers around what I could and gave it a single tug. The gem began to glow, almost laughing at me. But it didn't come out of its slot. Panic began to spread through my mind. I gave it another tug, trying to get it, but it only glowed brighter. I pulled with all my might when letters began to form on the wall. Blood trickled through the cracks, revealing words.

"Only those who would not use the gem of the creator may remove the lords gift." I spoke to myself. I felt a little relieved at the fact that it wouldn't give, in a way I didn't want to be the one to present the emperor with this weapon. I turned away, sprinting for the platform, ready to give the emperor this news.

Minutes later, back in the dark throne room.

The emperor shouted with anger as the mist poured from his eyes. It wrapped its way around Moonshade, who instantly froze with fear. I just watched, not wanting his rage to turn towards me. He lifted her higher off the ground, and just when it looked like he was about to hurl her across the room he released her.

"That's ok…. It's ok" He spoke, more to himself then us. He regained his composure, dusting his shoulders off. "I'll just have to play a card a little sooner then I expected. That's all." He continued. Moonshade quickly made her way to my side, starring at the emperor with her fearful eyes. He continued muttering to himself, before turning to us. "Leave me." Was all he said.


	8. Into The Shadows Day Four

**Chapter eight: Into the Shadows; Day Four**

I pushed on through the wind, squinting to make sure Rika was still near. The snow whipped around numbing my body and drenching my fur. Rika paused, glancing back to make sure I was still there. It's been about a day since we entered the snow, and it has only stopped at night, when we get what little rest we can. We left the forest the next morning, after Rika spent about an hour kicking the shit out of Cory, who marched behind us, we wandered that forest until finding these howling winds. It wasn't the gradual snow that you'd expect, instead there was a solid barrier we could step through where it was snowing, and not. It really didn't surprise me, but Rika and Cory seemed almost amazed by it.

"Renamon!" Cried Rika from ahead. I glanced up as she spun around searching for me. The dammed snow made it impossible to see five feet away from us.

"Over here!" I cried back. Reaching out I grabbed her hand, reassuring her I was there. She nodded back, meeting my eyes for a brief moment before continuing forward. It was her idea to venture through this, but it was my idea to bring Cory. She wanted to kill him. But I want him to suffer, I told her his death would be by my hands, but not yet. Surprisingly she didn't offer much of a fight, instead she takes every opportunity she can to kick him around. Me on the other hand… I try to ignore him, but when I start to think about it I cant help but to want him dead. But at the same time I don't want to kill him… It's… Complicated. I really can't explain it to myself. I've wrapped my hands around his fragile neck multiple times, with every intention of killing him, I've sent so many diamonds soaring after him…. But I just can't bring myself to do it… Why can't I kill the bastard? Rika fell backwards as another gust of wind raged against us, but I caught her as she tumbled down. Her face was blue, her T-shirt and jeans soaked, and her stomach empty. We have yet to find food since entering the digital world, and Rika has done well at hiding her hunger, but it's finally taking its toll on her body. She pulled herself back up, attempting to resume the trek, but I reached out catching her shoulder.

"Rika, you're not well… We should rest a bit." I hollered, trying to be heard over the winds. She shrugged me off, pulling away as she spoke.

"No, we shouldn't stop until night." She pushed on, and I followed. I watched her staggering body, expecting her to collapse at any moment, but she remained standing. It didn't take long before I was swimming in my thoughts again. For a while I thought about finding the others but my mind inevitably brought me back to Cory. I have fought many battles before and killed my opponent without hesitation… Why? Why can't I kill this one boy? My mind swam in confusion, but there was one answer that kept creeping into my mind… Because he let me go. He had me and there was nothing I could do about it and he let me go. It could have been so much worse, he could have simply left me there, but instead he let me live…. There was another shot of wind as Rika teetered from left to right. He raped me…. Why am I sympathizing for him? As I blinked my eyes the memory of him plunging the hot metal into his own flesh, of him kneeling against me begging me to take him with me… But as I started to admit these feelings the memories of his hands running across my body and the pain those hands caused also returned.

My thoughts were once again interrupted as the wind picked up. Rika stopped, bracing herself against it. I watched, ready to catch her if she fell. But as the wind "settled" back down a small thud came from behind us. I glanced behind me to see Cory collapsed on the ground.

"Come on, we have to keep moving!" Shouted Rika. She turned away, leaving me to stare at Cory. I turned away, following my tamer but froze after a few steps… We can't just leave him there. I thought to myself. Rika paused, sensing that I wasn't with her. "Renamon, lets go!" She shouted. I glanced back at where Cory had fallen… Unable to think of what to say or why I wanted to help him. "Come on! He'll only slow us down!" I watched as snow began to cover his body, but once again I couldn't do it. I stepped back to where he fell, and began digging around through the snow. "What are you doing?" Hollered Rika as she ran to my side.

"Rika… We can't just leave him here!" I answered. I griped his arm and his leg, swinging him over my body and onto my shoulders.

"Why the hell not?" Rika moved in front of me, demanding an answer… But I couldn't think of anything worth saying. "Renamon this is more than he deserves." I dropped my eyes to the ground, searching for something to say.

"I know." I mumbled.

"Put him down! Let him rot here! We have other problems, we have lives to save." As her words cut through the howling wind I shifted his body on my shoulders, getting a better grip on him. "Renamon we shouldn't waste time!"

"Rika… He saved me." I whispered, I could feel my cheeks grow red. Why? Why'd I go and say something as dumbfounded as that? Rika moved closer, placing her frozen hands on my shoulder.

"Saved you…. Only so he could rape you! Renamon you want him to die right? You want him to pay for what he did?" I knew she was right. I did want him to pay for what he did, I wanted him to feel every bit of pain he put me through… And I did want him to die, but not yet. After what he did he's not going to die because it's to damn cold… His death will be by my hands, after he has paid for what he did.

"I do… But not this way! Rika… He is not taking an easy way out of this!" I hollered back. Rika paused, registering what I had said. She turned away from me grunting one last comment before resuming her march.

"I still think you should leave him!" She shouted. We continued forward, marching in silence. I felt sick knowing whom I was carrying on my back. But I know that if I left him the feelings would still plague my mind. A part of me wanted to drop him and continue my adventure with Rika, but at the same time I didn't want to leave him. It felt as if someone was playing tug-of-war with my mind, as if I had no control over my actions. Despite how strong Rika has trained me to be, now more then ever I felt like plopping down on the ground and bawling my eyes out, and I probably would have if it weren't for the fact that my ass would freeze on the spot. We continued to march in silence for what seemed like an eternity until finally the wind stopped. All at once it died and a wall of darkness sped across the sky, turning the sun to a moon and filling the sky with stars. Rika dropped to the ground, lying in the snow looking up at the stars.

"Its about time." She sighed. Her voice was getting hoarse and looking down at her I could see just how tired her body was. I lowered to my knees, setting Cory down behind me and stooping next to Rika.

"Rika… you don't look to good." I spoke. She leaned up, peeling her soaked T-shirt from her body, which made a weird sloshing noise before sticking right back against her.

"Renamon… There's not one part of me that's dry. We haven't ate for days, and were stuck in the digital world that seems to resemble the North Pole, all while carrying around a rapist." She tried to smile, but it looked more painful than anything. "I think were doing pretty good." She lay back down, cupping her hands together and breathing into them. I starred at her for a few more moments, wanting to say more but finding nothing to say. I turned around to Cory. He was laying face up, but I was caught off guard when I noticed his eyes were open. I glared down at him, waiting for him to speak, but he never did. Instead his eyes jumped around in his head, at first I thought he was having a seizure but noticed the rest of his body remained limp. The more I watched his face the more inhuman he looked. Every inch of his skin was now a ghostly white, and his lips were turning blue. I starred down at his body, his ribs were starting to show, and even his hair seemed to have a blue tint to it. Then there was the sun… His shirt stuck to his body revealing where he had burned that marking into his chest. The more I looked at him the more he looked like something that would only appear in dreams, and even then only in the worst of nightmares.

"Renamon… You ok?" Questioned Rika. I glanced away from Cory, Rika was now standing to my back.

"Rika… Is that normal?" I questioned gesturing down at Cory. Rika stalked over, glancing down at him. For a few seconds she just studied him, lost in that momentary daze that I was in.

"Renamon… Nothing about him is normal." She broke away, moving back to her spot searching through the stars. "Which is why we should just leave him." She snapped. I stepped away from him, sitting down next to Rika.

"Rika… I'm sorry." I started. I could tell she wasn't going to drop this, and it was time I said something. "Rika, I know you're right… But at the same time I can't do it." She glanced over at me, wanting to speak but not knowing what to say. Rika has never been good at these kinds of talks, but of course until now we have never really had this kind of talk.

"Renamon… I don't know exactly what happened to you, but please…" She broke off lost in her words.

"I know… Rika, I'm … Embarrassed… I've never felt this way." I spoke. Well, tonight was the night. Rika would either think I'm a weak fool, or perhaps she can help. "I… I wanna kill him. But at the same time I don't. Its not like our other fights, I've never really thought about killing in our other fights, never hesitated…."I broke away, trying to think of more to say. "Am… I growing weak?" I questioned. For a moment there was nothing but silence, but finally Rika broke it.

"No… No Renamon you just have a conscience." She explained. A conscience? The word puzzled me, it sounded like some kind of disease. But the next question came out before I could think about it.

"A Conscience? How do I get rid of it?" A small smile crept onto Rikas' face. Not the false one that she usually wore, which left me blinking in confusion.

"Renamon, no matter how strong you get you cant get rid of a conscience." She chuckled to herself before continuing. "Everyone has one, and they aren't bad. They just… Get confusing." I looked back up at the moon, not completely understanding Rika, but getting most of it.

"When I first met him… He was so willing to help. He took me in and helped me without ever thinking I'd harm him… I just… I can't figure out why he did it." I explained. Rika looked at me blankly so I continued. "Rika, when I first left his house he was so sad, but yet hopeful that I'd come back…. And even after he did it, I found him in the garage-" I got up, moving back to Cory and peeling his shirt up. Rika moved next to me, glancing at the symbol burned into his skin. "Burning this into himself." Rika peered over, studying the burnt flesh until finally curiosity took control.

"What is it?" She asked. I pulled his shirt back down, thinking of how I wanted to explain this. Suddenly I could feel the metal singing into my rear, I could feel the chains pull against my wrists as I pulled with all my strength, I could feel the small hoarse scream grind its way out of my throat. "Renamon?" She repeated.

"He… Used it on me first." Was all I could say as my eyes darted to the stars. Rika looked at me with her prying eyes.

"Renamon, you don't have to talk about this." She replied. But she was wrong, I have too… If I don't these thoughts will drive me crazy. They're not like the other, the others go away with some meditation, or some sleep, or sometimes with time… But no these ones might never leave me.

"No, I need to." I whispered to her. "It's just that… I tried… I tried to kill him, almost did… And he never fought back, never tried to run… But yet I couldn't kill him." I finished. As I spoke Rika sat back down on the frozen ground, once again looking to the sky for her answers.

"Renamon. I still think that we should leave him, if not kill him. But I'm not going to force you into this." She stopped, drifting through her own thoughts. I could tell that she was fighting over what to say. "If you're totting him around because you want to find out why he did it you oughta just kill him now. Some people just do things because they feel like it." She spoke. I sat next to her, not watching the stars but the land around us.

"I know…. I really don't know why I'm doing this." I spoke. Something stood out I the landscape, but it took me a few seconds to realize what it was. "Rika, look." I pointed to a spot about half a mile away.

"What am I looking at?" She questioned.

"The snow… It stops." I couldn't help but let a small smile touch my lips, and Rika had the same grin on hers. Finally we have made it out.

"About time." She whispered "Ya know, we should probably get some sleep." I lay down on the cold ground, not saying anything but silently agreeing with her. I didn't really need much sleep, but Rika wouldn't go to sleep until she believed I was asleep. I watched Cory silently as Rika sprawled out next to me, placing her back against mine and whispered good night to me.

It never really appeared to me how much she cared for me, I guess its never really shown before. Rika would usually snap a few comments at me about how I need to train more and how I'm such a fool, she's never said goodnight or tried to have any kind of important conversation before… Now she's trying everything she can to help me… And I can't make any sense out of anything. My thoughts continued to wander until sleep carried me away.

Not far away, but no where close

So cold… And so dark…How long have I been here? And where is here? Chills ran down my back as I pulled myself up and as I rose to my feet a head rush nearly sent me back down. The red haze left my sight, but I still couldn't see anything, and as I glanced down my breath froze in my chest. There was nothing all around me, I simply stood in thin air. I expected to fall but fought back the panic. My God where's Rika and Renamon? I called out but my voice seemed muffled and caught in my throat.

I'm dead… They finally killed me. And I guess this is Hell…I sat back down, still expecting to fall into this eternal abyss. So this is it… An eternity of darkness. I could feel a few beads of sweet form on my head as more panic began to fill me. But suddenly a small cackle struck my ears and I was quickly on my feet.

"Who's there?" I hollered, trying to sound strong, but failing miserably. But the laughter continued. "Show yourself!" I tired again. The laughter settled down as that voice returned to me once again.

"No Cory. You're not dead. Not yet anyway." He taunted. I spun around, trying to find Cortez.

"Where am I?" I hollered out. Just hearing his voice made my blood boil, and my hands were quickly bawled into tight fists.

"Truthfully, you're collapsed under about three feet of snow. You passed out and Renamon finally got enough balls to ditch you." More laughter seeped in through the darkness as he spoke. I stopped the pointless search. Simply speaking to the darkness.

"Where are we? What is this?" I cried out again.

"We are in your feeble little head, as you can see there's not much here." Another snicker echoed out. "You see your heart is as dark as your mind, and I find it kind of cozy." This time screams echoed through the darkness, her screams.

"Renamon!" I hollered out, but only his laughter met my ears.

"O come on, you know you like it. You know that you loved how she begged you, on her knees in tears, helpless, embarrassed, hurt." The screams stopped as her silent sobs filled my head. I could feel my nails press into my palms as my fists tightened.

"No… You lie!" Was all I could say. I jumped as more screams pierced the air around me. But this one didn't stop with a single high-pitched squeal, more screams followed, until it sounded like hundreds of people were crying out. I could hear her squealing in pain, begging for mercy, crying and threatening me all at the same time.

"You lie! I see it all! I feel it all! You can't lie to me!" My knees buckled out from under me as my hands fled to my ears, trying to block out the noise. But it was everywhere… It echoed in my mind, my thoughts, and the air around me… It was all that existed.

"What do you want from me?" I hollered out as tears started down my cheeks. "What do you want?" My own words fell deaf to the screams, to my nightmares. But still I could hear him, and as I glanced up I could see him.

"I want you to do it again. First in here, then out there. To her, and her friend. Then I will find you and you can come with me." As he spoke the sounds stopped. I studied his figure… He was huge, and one of his colossus hands was stretched out to me. I took it, allowing him to lift me to my feet. We were no longer alone, now Renamon lay on the floor, but to my surprise she was everywhere, for as far as my eyes could see.

"And then what?" I questioned. Cort stepped beside me, looking out across the growing numbers of Renamon.

"Then you shall travel with me and my emperor, who says that he has a place for you in his New World. Don't ask what, he hasn't said yet." Explained Cort.

"Are you… Did you cause the worlds to disappear?" I questioned, feeling slightly curious.

"Yeah, my emperor did." He smiled to himself, still looking anywhere but at me. I was about to agree to it… About to agree to help him kill all of the living things I care about. But then my family flashed before my mind, and the weight from my wallet which held my family picture, which he and his emperor killed, grew heavy.

"Fuck you." I spat out, almost in a whisper.

"What?" He questioned.

"Fuck you!" I said again, this time nearly yelling it at him. "I'm not hurting her again, I didn't enjoy it, I won't hurt her friend, AND I'M NOT HELPING YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. I couldn't help but cringe as he turned to face me.

"Your mistake." He spoke. And with that he vanished, but as swift as he disappeared the screaming resumed. I was throttled to the ground as my ears erupted with pain. But even with all the voices, all the pain, all the suffering, I could hear his voice.

"You just don't get it. Time has no meaning here, I can spend years torturing you in a few seconds." His voice rattled through the darkness. I wrapped my hands across my ears, trying to block out the sound, but instead I could feel a drip of blood trickle out of my ear.

"How… How are you doing this?" I questioned, not really expecting an answer. But a small chuckle found its way through the screams.

"Ha… It's amazing, I've heard about the things hypnosis can do, but I never knew how much could be done until I met him." I tried to get to my feet, but another shout sent me down. How long has he kept me here? How long will he keep me here? Panic fled into my mind, mixing with the pain… The confusion… Loneliness… Anger… Frustration… And regret. But through it all I could feel one emotion run through, almost bleed through. I glanced up through my hazy eyes to see him, once again standing over me. And then my rage came out.

"Leave me alone!" I hollered, pulling myself to my feet and driving my fist towards him. Each move shot pain through my muscles but the pain felt good as it raced across my knuckle. But before I knew it I was back on my knees, but for a brief second things went silent. The red haze left my vision as I could hear Cort shuffling around in front of me.

"You dare strike me!" He whispered. I glanced up just in time to see him wipe a small trickle of blood from his lip. "You'll pay for that." He spoke. I made to take another swing at him, but found myself being flung across the abyss. Then I blacked out, if it's possible to blackout wherever I am… The next thing I noticed his hands wound around my neck, struggling the life out of me. He lifted me up to his face, glaring down at me with eyes that seemed to burn with flames. "You will join us, you will do what ever the emperor asks of you. Or you will rot in this black pit for an eternity." He spat at me. I tried to pry his hands from my neck, tried to let a sip of air into my lungs. But instead all I could manage was a few words.

"Fuck you." I choked out. But with that my vision started to glow red, was this it? Am I finally going to die? My hands grew limp as I could feel the life draining from my body, or soul, whichever I was dealing with. But no, something was wrong. Within all this darkness, there was a light. A small shimmer of light caught my eyes, just above Corts' shoulder.

Now… This is your shot to make things right.

Spoke some voice within my head. Was this him again? Toying with me? No… This voice is kind, peaceful.

This is your chance to fix your wrongs. Will you take it?

I reached up, grasping for the light as that voice started pounding in my head. Take it! Take it! It taunted.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Cort. But I ignored him, continued to reach. But it seemed to move, further away. "Stop it! What the Hell are you doing?" He continued. He glanced over his shoulder, searching for the light, but he didn't see it, he never saw the light. But he began to panic, began to tighten his grasp around my neck.

"I'm not doing it! I'm not helping you!" I hollered.

Just outside the ice lands, in some barren waste land.

"I'm not doing it! I'm not helping you!" He hollered. I let loose, letting him drop to the ground"

"What the hell?" Questioned Rika. I spun around, slightly startled from his scream. His body twitched around on the ground as his screams continued to ring through the air.

"Rika…. Is he awake?" I questioned. His arms bolted up, as if he was reaching for something. His eyes were wide open, but his eyes were cloudy, as if he wasn't really there.

"I don't think so." She replied. But as she turned away I could tell she wasn't interested. But I remained standing over him. Blood dripped out of his nose, and a single bead trickled out of his ear… what is wrong? As he let out more screams Rika tugged on my shoulder.

"Renamon, come on lets go." She spoke. But again I stayed. "Renamon" She sighed. "We can't let him slow us down… lets go." Finally I turned away, ignoring his screaming. Perhaps it was better this way, maybe now things can go back to the way they were. I rested my eyes on Rika. Well, if anything this has brought us closer… But even though we talk there's still that uneasy silence… Perhaps leaving him will set things straight again. "Renamon…" She started.

"Ok… Let's go." I attempted to speak, but all that came out was a small whisper. But either way she understood. She turned away, and we both started away from him. It felt a little good to finally be leaving him… But what about the thoughts, would they stop? I continued walking, slightly behind her, like we use to walk through the streets… She glanced over her shoulder, as if to make sure I was there, but it wasn't a smile that touched her face, instead a look of surprise plagued her.

"Re… Renamon." She gasped, looking over my shoulder. I spun around expecting to see some hideous digimon ready to attack, or even for Cory to be up and walking. But instead I could see a small shimmer of light hovering above Cory's screaming body.

"What is that?" I questioned. But Rika was lost in a daze, staring at it in confused wonder. I dashed over to it, watching as it grew brighter… What the hell is going on, is it another portal? I studied the light for a few moments, until it finally grew to bright to look at, my hands fled to my eyes, shielding them from the stabbing light. My eyes dropped to Cory as Rika let out a silent curse, but something wasn't right there either. His chest began pouring out light, no not light… My breathe froze in my chest as a small device formed above his chest, a device I have seen many times. A digivice. "No… No." I whispered to myself. But yes… It was a digivice, and as I watched I could see the word Regret flash across the screen.

"I'm not helping you!" He hollered, leaping up and grasping his hands around the digivice. He gaped at it, staring in disbelief.

"NO! No way!" Shouted Rika. She rushed over, reaching her hand out for the device. "Give that here!" She hollered. I studied the scene, finally able to breathe again. Rika was quickly turning red, and Cory just stared at the device in his hands dumbstruck.

"I said GIVE IT HERE!" Hollered Rika snatching the device away. Finally I couldn't bear to stand here and not say anything.

"Rika… Is that a…" I spoke, I didn't need to finish, she would know what I meant, but for now she studied the device. Suddenly Cory was at his feet, peering over Rikas shoulders.

"What… What is that?" He questioned. But Rika remained silent. We stood there for a few more seconds, no one breaking the silence, until I had to know for sure.

"Rika, is that one?" I questioned, stepping away from Cory and next to her.

"I don't believe this." She whispered. She turned towards us, and the look on her face not only answered my question, but sent chills racing down my spine. "YOU!" Her face was dark red, and her eyes seemed bridged with tears. Before I could think of doing anything she was bearing down on him, bashing him across the face and sending him to his knees. "You DARE to touch her! And somehow she doesn't kill you!" Rika continued yelling. And for the first time since being with Rika tears fell from her eyes. "And then she brings you here! Drags you around on her back…" She stopped, unable to control herself. She opened her mouth trying to speak, but instead flung the digivice at him, pinging it off of his face. I moved next to her, trying to pull her away from Cory. But she resisted. "YOU ARE NOT ONE OF US!" She hollered as she quit trying to hold in the tears. She made to lung at him, probably to kill him. But I held her back.

"Rika. Rika please." I spoke. She pounded her fists against me, finally breaking down into tears. It felt like someone was sucking the air from my lungs, seeing her like this. But one thing managed to click into my mind when I saw the digivice, one thing that filled me with both anger, and sorrow… If he is a tamer… We will need his help. No matter how much we hate him, eventually we will need his help. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing the tears from her cheeks.

"Rika… Do you know what this means?" I whispered. But I knew the answer before she spoke. Her arms hung around my shoulders, tightening into fists and catching tufts of my hair. But I ignored it, and repeated my question. "Rika?" I asked.

"This…" She spoke in between sobs. "This changes nothing." She released my shoulders, letting her arms go limp on my back. "I still hate him, and I think we should leave him." We stood there like that in silence, until finally Cory broke it.

"Wha… What is this?" He questioned. Rika didn't show any interest in him, but as I studied him I could see just how he felt. He held the digivice out, as if afraid it would explode in his hands. Finally I brought myself to answer his question.

"A digivice." I replied. Rika gripped my shoulders once again as I spoke, but didn't say anything. For a moment there was silence, not the peaceful silence that comes at night when the sun goes down and all is well, but the silence that everyone wants to end but no one can think of anything to say. But finally someone broke the silence.

"You have it?" Spoke a small crisp voice. We all spun around, to see a small digimon watching this scene play out from a few feet away. Part of me wishes that I wouldn't have looked, because seeing this digimon only confirmed my fears. "You… You _do_ have it. I saw it!" He spoke. I could almost feel the digimons excitement, but I couldn't help but wish he was gone. The digimon, a ninjamon that hardly made it pass my knees, walked over to Cory, who still had the digivice held out in his arms.

"No. This isn't mine… I don't want this…" Whispered Cory. He starred down at the digivice and if his face wasn't already the color of a pale moon, it would probably be making its way there. As for the Ninjamon, he recoiled as if he had been slapped across the face.

"What… What do you mean? You have been chosen to uphold the legacy of the digi-destines…" He explained. But Cory never met his gaze, never looked away from the digivice. Finally Rika unclenched my shoulders and rose to her feet. I watched cautiously as she made her way towards Cory, but when she delivered another blow I choose not to interfere. "HEY! What are you doing?" Hollered the Ninjamon as he made his way to Cory's side. "Were on the same team, what are you doing?" Hollered Ninjamon. I'm not sure what Rika hoped to accomplish, but Cory' eyes were finally torn away from the small device, and they now rested on Rika. I watched this scene play out, unsure of what to do, or if I should do anything… But one thing I noticed, within Cory's eyes there was finally a small spark of emotion, and perhaps humanity.

"No… He's not part of this team. We don't need or want _your_ kind of help." Barked Rika through barred teeth. "You should already be dead, so why don't you just go find a grave!" I once again sensed that uneasy silence upon us, the silence that no one could bare, but no one would brake. But to my surprise a voice met my ears.

"If you want me dead… I will accept death by your hands." Started Cory. But he continued as he climbed to his feet, paying no attention to the small digimon nearly clinging to his feet. "If death will pay for what I've done then kill me!" His voice echoed across the barren waste land, and I found myself wondering… Would she kill him? Should I stop her? But no, as much as I hated it he was a tamer now, or as Ninjamon called him a digi-destined, until this is over, until he has served his purpose he will live. But Rika had other plans, she bounded on Cory, wrapping her hands around his throat and squeezing the life out of him.

"No… STOP!" Hollered the confused little digimon. He pushed his way between them, prying Rika away, who starred at him in annoyance. "I don't know what happened here, but understand that I can't allow you to kill him." Spoke the digimon. And finally he did something that forced me to get involved. He pulled a small sword from his back, pointing the blade at Rika. I jumped in, easily flipping myself over Rika and landing between them.

"Ha. Fine if that's the way it's gonna be. Renamon, get him." Chuckled Rika. And usually I would start the fight, usually It would be upon the digimon in mere seconds, but this wasn't just another digimon, this was a partner for a tamer. And he was ready to fight and die for a human that he didn't even know. "Renamon, listen to me. Get this over with." Repeated Rika.

"Rika… Please. He's a tamer, and Ninjamon hasn't done anything." I replied. I could feel Rikas cold gaze of disapproval prodding at my back, but she gave no answer. For a few more moments the only sound came from ninjamon un-sheathing his second sword. "Rika… You are my tamer, and I'm your digimon… I will do whatever you ask, but please don't make me do this." With that said for the second time in my life I found myself close to tears, begging once again. First to this deranged boy, who was now to far involved for me to kill, all because _I_ waited to long. And now, now to Rika.

"Fine." She declared at last. "Come on, while we still have daylight. Were leaving." She declared. "But so help me if we see you again, I might not be so soft." And with that said she turned away, and I fallowed. It felt surprisingly good to leave him. But I couldn't help but doubt that the nightmares would stop now.


End file.
